Hearts Failing, Hopes Falling
by PerryThePlatypusFan
Summary: Sort of a musical. Phineas gets heart failure. BEWARE: SUPER LONG! Rated K plus for dramatic stuff not for kids younger than 12! Do not read if you love Perry, Phineas or Ferb!
1. The Beginning of Disaster

Hearts Failing, Hopes Falling

A Brandie Delanie Creation

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Perry or any other character seen on Phineas and Ferb. The only thing I own is the laptop I'm typing on. Oh, wait; it's my family's laptop!

Author's Note: This is a story of troubles of living with a family member in the hospital, barely clinging to life. If you've been in that situation, you'll understand the meaning of the story.

Spoiler: Perry is very worried about Phineas, since he's known him for a long time. Doofenshmirtz, Monogram and Karl are all worried about Perry and, to some extent, Phineas. Even though they barely know him, they were worried just the same.

Phineas woke up to a misty morning. He looked over at his brother, Ferb, who was still asleep. Phineas took his rubber ball and threw it at his brother, saying, "Hey, wake up, sleepy!" Ferb sat up in bed and looked at his brother with a reproachful look.

Perry looked at Phineas and Ferb staring at each other. Phineas apologized, "Sorry, buddy. I just wanted you to wake up!" The sleepy 15-year old replied, "It's ok. You just wanted someone to talk to. So, I'm all ears!"

The red-haired 13-year old said, "Ferb, I've been feeling really weak and tired lately, our dad just says it's a side effect of growing up. Is he right? Should I tell mom?" Ferb replied, "Well, you should tell both parents and compare their opinions. Then you should try to figure it out yourself if your question's still not answered,"

Phineas said, "Well, I've been feeling fatigued in the heart area. And I often have to be pulled out of some soccer games because of that," Now Ferb was getting worried. Could it be…? No, it can't be. Ferb, stop thinking that! You don't need to worry Phineas right now.

--

Candace sat down to her breakfast, waffles with syrup. As she wolfed down her breakfast, she noticed her step-brother, Ferb, coming down the steps. He seemed worried for some reason.

"Hey, Ferb, what's wrong?" Ferb whispered something to his sister. "Gasp! No! He can't! I'm gonna tell mom!" Ferb said while holding his step-sister back, "We can't tell her just yet. We'll need proof first. By the way, have you seen Perry?"

--

Perry stood next to a shelf that was really a secret entrance as he put on his hat. (DUN dun. DUN dun!) He dialed a number on a secret number-pad. Then he entered his secret hideout, waiting for the secret mission to be told.

(Great, I'm being redundant.)

Monogram looked at Karl and said, "Did you remember, dry-clean only?" Karl sweatdropped and laughed embarrassedly. "You forgot, didn't you?" Karl replied, "Sir, who has their underwear dry-cleaned?! It's ridiculous! Look, it's Agent P!"

Perry looked at the screen, waiting. "Oh, Agent P! Well, this is embarrassing," said Monogram.

Perry wasn't paying any attention. Ferb's words to Candace (Perry has excellent hearing) echoed in his head: _Heart failure…heart failure…heart failure…_

"Agent P. Agent P! Agent P!" Perry snapped back to reality. He looked at Monogram expectantly. "Agent P, what were you thinking about?" Perry looked down at his feet, upset about Phineas' situation.

"What's wrong? We'll understand. Right, Karl?" Karl took out a translator. "Right, sir!" Perry thought, _Well, I'm afraid that Phineas has heart failure! He might die. And the chances that he'll get a heart transplant are one in a million. I think… _Karl repeated the message in third person.

Monogram glanced at Perry, then at Karl. Karl seemed worried, too. Monogram realized that Perry really cared about his owner. _What should I do? Start a fundraiser? How will I do it? Bake sale? I'm terrible at baking._

Karl said, "Um, sir? I think we could start a fundraiser. A doggy day-care! And we could hand out fliers to help support Agent P's owner." _Karl __**is**__ on the right track, but is it a good idea? We need to meet Agent P's owner first for it to make sense. But we can't say something like, 'Your platypus told us.' That'd be stupid!_

Perry looked up at the lights that lit up the little room. He was thinking that maybe he could go on a mission to watch Phineas, making sure that he doesn't have a stroke, and if he does, he could call 911.

Karl looked at Perry's thoughts on the translator. He said, "Um, sir, maybe Agent P could watch his owner to make sure he doesn't have a stroke. And if he does, Agent P could call 911."

Monogram thought about _that_ for a while. It seemed okay. Almost flawless. But, what could a platypus do? Certainly not mouth-to-mouth!

Karl and Perry looked desperately at Monogram. He was outnumbered on opinion. Perry used the puppy eyes. Monogram sighed in defeat. "Oh, all right. Just _be careful!_"

Karl shouted, "YES! Did you hear that Agent P? You get to go take care of your owner!" Monogram blamingly looked at Karl. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Monogram replied, "It's fun."

Perry ran out, eager to watch over Phineas.

Monogram said to Karl, "Do you think you can handle Doofenshmirtz?" The 17-year old intern replied, "Yep. I'm ready as I've ever been!" Karl skipped off, singing, "I'm gonna stop Doofenshmirtz! I'm gonna stop Doofenshmirtz!"

--

Karl drove to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated as the jingle played. "Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporateeeeeeeed!" (Rofl) Doofenshmirtz was apparently up to something.

Uh…DUH! Karl looked nervously around. He knew Doofenshmirtz was frustrated of all the crashing through walls and windows. So, he just knocked.

Doofenshmirtz answered with a, "Perry the--wait, you're not Perry the Platypus! Who the heck are you?"

--

Phineas was walking to the soccer field, being watched by Perry. Perry was hiding on a power line. Don't worry; he's not touching both of them!

Perry slipped while walking on it, and fell. Good thing he landed in a bush. Perry stepped out of the bush, coughing. _Note to self, power lines are slippery!_

Phineas heard the coughing. "Hello?" Perry put on the mindless pet act. "Oh, there you are Perry! Whoa, that was fast." Perry made the growly noise.

Perry looked at Phineas nervously. This didn't seem too bad. He looked just fine. But looks can be deceiving. Phineas said, "Come on, let's go to the soccer game! I'm their star player!"

Perry's eyes widened in fear. That, he didn't know. That would mean that Phineas is gonna be in the game more than ever! Perry thought, _Phineas, don't do it! Don't play!_ But his efforts were futile, Phineas can't understand platypus talk!

--

Meanwhile Karl was having problems of his own. Doofenshmirtz was tougher than he thought! It didn't look so good for Karl.

Karl slipped on a puddle of water and landed painfully on his stomach. Doofenshmirtz: 1 Karl: 0 The odds were against him. So, he figured that to have a fighting chance against Doofenshmirtz, he'd need some sort of weapon.

Karl dug through his pockets, but the only thing he could find was a water gun. _Great, now I can squirt him and say, "Bad doggy!" That's…not a bad plan! _Karl filled the squirt toy with water and squirted Doofenshmirtz. "Bad doggy!"

Doofenshmirtz took out a _real _gun! "Okay, bad plan!" Karl dodged a very precise gunshot. He ran, dodging gunshots left and right. It seemed that for once, Doofenshmirtz would win.

The score: Doofenshmirtz: 2 Karl: 0

--

Phineas was seconds from scoring the winning shot. He dodged the rival team, called his shots, and KICKED! The ball flew through the air and hit the goal. The ref blew the whistle, all the kids but Phineas ran off the field.

Phineas walked. Then, after a pep-talk from the coach, walked home. Perry followed, still nervous for Phineas. Phineas tripped and fell. Remember, this is hard pavement! He didn't get up. Perry started panicking. He checked Phineas' pulse, it was rapid and weak.

Perry dialed 911. _"Hello?" _Perry answered with the noise he does. The operator said, _"Hello? Who is this? Oh, Agent P. What's happened?" _Perry thought desperately, _Phineas fell and he's not getting up. And I checked his pulse and it was rapid and weak! Help! "Don't worry! I'll send an ambulance right away!"_ (Oooh, now it's getting dramatic!) Perry sat next to Phineas. Phineas muttered weakly, "Perry?" _Don't worry, Phineas. Help is on it's way._

--

Karl had just narrowly escaped death by dropping an anvil on Doofenshmirtz. Then his phone rang, "Hello?" _"Karl? Are you there?" _Karl replied, "Yes. So, what's wrong?" _"Agent P was right. Something happened. He thinks that Phineas had a stroke!" _Karl gasped. Could it be happening? The very thing that Agent P wanted to prevent? "Um, sir? I'm gonna go see how Agent P is doing."

Doofenshmirtz looked up, "WHAT? What's happening?!" Karl replied, "Agent P's owner had a stroke and I'm gonna go check on them." Doofenshmirtz stuttered, "I-I-I'm gonna c-come t-too!"

To be continued…

Chapter One Complete

Now for Chapter Two

Phineas was getting weaker and weaker by the minute. Perry was trying not to panic, but if the ambulance didn't get there soon, Phineas was a goner.

The stroke, combined with the intense heat, spelled death for Phineas. A siren wailed in the distance. The ambulance was nearly there. Perry calmed down a little. Phineas muttered, "P-Perry?"

Perry had a feeling that Phineas knew that he was trying the best he could to help. _Phineas, don't worry. They're nearly here. _Phineas looked at Perry and a weak smile crossed his face. "I love you, P-Perry…" (I mean that in a family love way)

A teardrop fell onto the sidewalk. Perry was very worried. Even if the ambulance did make it in time, there still wouldn't be enough time to save Phineas. Perry had just about given up when the ambulance pulled up.

--

Karl and Doofenshmirtz ran as fast as they could, which was not very fast for Doofenshmirtz. Karl panted, "I'd better get a donut out of this!" Doofenshmirtz replied, "I don't care about no donuts, but if I run any longer **I **will have a stroke!"

Karl shouted, "Stop complaining! I'm the one who's the most worried! And I'm starting to think that only Agent P and I seem to be worried about Phineas!" Doofenshmirtz was surprised. He had never had anyone care about _him_ like that! He looked at Karl. Karl seemed really worried about Perry and Phineas.

Karl's P.O.V.

_I saw how emotional Agent P was about this. He didn't seem his perky self, so I knew that something was wrong immediately. I had done my best to help Agent P, and now the world's racing me against time._

_I didn't think that I would make it. I slipped on the pavement at the top of the hill, and I took a tumble. By the time I reached the bottom, I was bloodied up really bad. I had a severe pain on my right arm, and I had sprained my ankle._

_A couple kids, a boy and a girl, raced past me. The boy had lime-green hair, and a cream-colored shirt. Did I mention he had purple pants? The girl had orange hair, a red shirt, and a white skirt._

_The boy paused. The girl shouted, "Come on, Ferb! We've gotta hurry!" Ferb just looked around at me. He seemed pretty worried. And he didn't even know me. Ferb said in a British accent, "Candace, you know I care about Phineas, but he's awful hurt too! We've got to help him!"_

_I'd never seen a kid care so much about a stranger. I decided that they didn't need to take care of me when their friend, Phineas, was in greater danger. I said, "Oh, don't worry about me. I'll just walk to the hospital. It's only one mile."_

--

End Karl's P.O.V.

Perry paced, worried about Phineas more than ever. Phineas was really weak when the ambulance arrived, so the question was, was Phineas still alive? Doctor Tisdale walked out and said, "Perry, Phineas is still alive. Just barely clinging to life." Then Doctor Sangster came over and said, "But you can visit!"

Perry, worried enough, ran to see Phineas. As Perry sat next to Phineas, the red-haired boy said, "Perry, I'm so glad you were there. If you weren't who knows what might've happened. I might not even be here." Perry knew this.

Perry all of a sudden had a realization. _No questions about the hat or how I called 911?_ Phineas weakly replied, "Yeah. But I'm just not gonna bother with that right now." Perry sighed, _I don't think you're gonna get through this… _Phineas replied, "What? Why not?"

He had to tell Phineas sooner or later. Sooner it was. _I hate to tell you this, but you might have heart failure. _"Heart failure?! But, Perry, why?" Perry sighed. He had no clue as to why. "You-you don't know, do you?" The little platypus shook his head sadly. _I'm sorry, Phineas. I'm so sorry._

--

Karl was only twenty yards away from the hospital when he collapsed, too tired to go on. He held on to his injured arm as a pain shot through it. The pain was unbearable. Karl winced as another pain shot through his arm.

His cell phone rang. Karl answered it with a weak, "Hello?" _"Karl? Are you okay?" _He answered, "Not really. I took a really bad tumble and injured my arm and sprained my ankle. And it hurts real bad." _"Don't worry. I'm on my way." _"That's what the operator said before the victim died." Karl said as a dial tone hummed. He hung up his phone and put it back in his pocket.

A very sharp pain ran through his injured leg. Things were not going well for the 17-year old, today. Not going well at all. The lime-green haired boy from before ran back. "Are you okay?" he asked with the familiar British accent.

"N-no. I can't-I can't bear the pain much longer." Ferb looked worriedly at Karl. He was not gonna lie, but Karl did look in a lot of pain. Ferb said, "I know I have a first aid kit in my backpack somewhere…" and started digging through his backpack.

First, Ferb pulled out a cell phone. Then a laptop. "You keep a laptop in your backpack?" questioned Karl. "Yes. Don't act so surprised!" At last, the first aid kit was pulled out of the bag. A small smile crossed Karl's face. Ferb was really prepared for anything.

Major Monogram walked from a forest path onto the sidewalk. He couldn't believe what he was seeing! A cell phone, laptop, and first aid kit lying on the ground next to Karl and a green-haired kid. _No way! Snap out of it. You're seeing things. No, this is real. A pedestrian going out of his way to help someone he doesn't even know?!_

He looked back at the scene to see the kid walking off with his stuff, and Karl waving farewell. "Bye, Ferb!" said the intern, apparently feeling a little better. The kid, apparently named Ferb, said, "I'm gonna go see my brother Phineas now!" Could it be the Phineas that Karl and Agent P keep talking about?

Major Monogram looked at the scene, more confused as he's ever been. "Uh…Karl? Who was that kid?" Karl jumped, startled. "Oh, don't scare me like that! Well, that was Ferb. Phineas' step-brother. He seemed pretty worried the last time." Monogram looked at Karl, still a bit confused. "Last time? What are you talking about?" Karl started to explain slowly…

--

Perry looked around the hospital lobby as he prepared to exit. He looked behind him as Candace and Ferb fell in through the door. Ferb shouted, "Candace! Don't be mad! I didn't know it would be this serious!" Candace protested, "I don't care! I knew we should've told mom! Don't you tell me you didn't know it'd be serious!"

Perry made himself known by clearing his throat. Ferb muttered, "Perry?! What are you doing here?" Dr. Tisdale said, "He's here because he called 911 when Phineas had a stroke." Candace and Ferb shouted, "A STROKE?!" Perry nodded. It was the sad truth, and he knew it. He walked out the door as a sad music played.

(Get ready, cuz here's the musical number!)

_You were my friend for a long, long, long time. And it's really hard, doing this in rhyme. You may be gone soon, and I'm not so happy. I guess I might have to learn to let go…_

Perry walked the long way home, crying inside. He could never have imagined his life being like this. Perry never knew that Phineas would have heart failure.

_Letting go! Is the hardest thing to do! If I do it, I end up feeling blue! Oh, I'll miss you…_

Perry looked back at the hospital. He thought, _I hope you get through this, Phineas. Because my life is nothing without you. _Perry looked back on the past, to when he first met Phineas…

Flashback

A little 5-year old boy smiled as he pulled a blue platypus out of a box. "Wow! A platypus! Thanks Candace!" Candace replied/muttered, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Feed it, love it, brush it. Just don't bug me!" Phineas looked back at the platypus and said, "I'm going to name you Perry!"Perry growled. He thought, _I guess I could live with this family. This kid seems okay…_

Phineas cuddled Perry. "Oh, Perry, you're gonna be the best pet ever! I'm gonna teach you how to roll over!" _I really like this kid. The only way I would leave forever is if they give me away. But that's very unlikely._ The 5-year old Phineas laughed. "This is the best birthday present ever!"

End Flashback

Perry sighed. His life would be empty without Phineas. Phineas was the only reason he felt at home in this place. He sadly walked back into the house. Mr. and Mrs. Flynn were out. Probably visiting Phineas. Perry figured that he'd better tell Monogram.

So he went down to his little hideout. Monogram was tapping a microphone. "Is this thing on?" Tap, tap. Perry cleared his throat. "Oh, Agent P! Don't scare me like that!" A cat yowled off screen. Karl, also off screen, shouted, "OW! It doesn't have to be this difficult! You can settle your cat-dog differences a different way! YOW! Don't bite my butt!"

Perry just stared. Monogram muttered, "I'd better go stop those two from mutilating Karl. Be right back, Agent P." He walked off screen. "ALL RIGHT YOU TWO! Kitty, go cough up hairballs! Doggy, go chew on some shoes or something! OW! NOT MY SHOES!" Karl said, "I don't think they're gonna do that. OW!" Monogram replied, "You-OW!- think?!"

Perry just stared as Karl stumbled past the camera. Karl had the cat's agent hat on his head. The cat ran past, followed by Agent D. Karl shouted, "HEY! Don't chew on his tail! Sigh. Sometimes I hate my job." Monogram walked by, grumbling, "I hear ya. Breaking up a cat-fight isn't any piece of cake!"

Karl looked at Perry and said, "Agent P, is Phineas doing okay?" _He's doing a little better, but not much. _"Oh. But, do you think you could come over here and help with things. First you might wanna break up Agent D and the cat agent's fight?" Perry nodded. He figured that he needed something to do to get his mind off Phineas.

--

Karl sighed, "He'd better get here soon or we're gonna have a cat casserole for lunch tomorrow!" Perry ran in, apparently eager to break up the fight. He jumped in between Agent D and the cat agent. (Whom I haven't come up with a name for) The two glared at Perry, then they all started fighting. Karl muttered, "I guess it's a bad day for all of us."

Monogram walked over. "And to make matters worse, Agent C has been turned into take-out, Agent W is now bird food and Agent P is the one being mutilated by Agent D and the cat agent!" Karl groaned. This was not his day. "I'll go rescue Agent P." Perry plopped out of the fight, covered in scrapes and scratches. "Agent P, are you okay?" _Been better. Been worse, too._

Karl and Monogram exchanged looks. "I guess Agent P couldn't do it, huh?" "Yep. He couldn't. I guess I'll try one last time…" Then Karl pounced onto Agent D, then grabbed Agent Kitty. "LISTEN! You two are gonna settle your differences the RIGHT way! And that's to go on Dr. Phil!" Monogram groaned. This was definitely Karl's most awkward moment. Agent D yelped.

He'd seen the show. Agent D did not like it at all! Swearing and yelling! And some scary things. Agent Kitty mewed. _No! Not Dr. Phil! I hate that show! _Karl set them down and smirked. Agent D barked at Agent Kitty. Then they shook, er, paws. Karl walked back over and said, "Now tell me my ideas are dumb!"

Monogram had never realized that Karl has a few tricks up his sleeve. This was the weirdest thing he'd ever seen. Just threatening to put them on Dr. Phil worked. "I hate to say it, but Agent D is so stupid to get along with a CAT!" Karl just stared. "You just said you didn't want them to fight!" "Well, yeah! Because they're fellow agents! Plus they might tear the place apart."

Agent P, still exhausted from the fight, panted. _I guess I'll go stop Doofenshmirtz. _Karl said, "Ok, because I just found out that Doofenshmirtz is trying to make it night forever!" Perry ran to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

--

Not caring about Doofenshmirtz's being upset, Agent P crashed through the wall. "Perry the Platypus, what an unpredictable surprise! And by unpredictable I mean COMPLETELY PREDICTABLE!" Agent P glared at Doofenshmirtz. "Fine, Perry the Platypus! If you want to do it the hard way…I'll just lock you in this room!" Agent P tapped his foot to get the point across. "Oh, you're looking for a plot point. We don't always need a plot point, you know! I'm just doing this for fun!"

_Yeah, right! _Agent P ran and slid past Doofenshmirtz, and tripped him with his tail. Doofenshmirtz fell over, apparently not expecting this tactic. "All right, Perry, you want hard? I'll give you hard!" The evil doctor pulled out a gun! Agent P stared at the weapon in fear. But he didn't let fear stop him. He leapt at Doofenshmirtz, apparently determined to defeat Doofenshmirtz. The brown-haired doctor dodged the attack, which sent Agent P slamming into the wall.

Before his nemesis could recover, Doofenshmirtz aimed the gun at Agent P and pulled the trigger. BANG! Agent P ducked just in time. Weak and tired from the cat-dog fight, he barely had time to dodge the second shot. Doofenshmirtz smirked evilly at the platypus and shot at him. Agent P dodged again, his fatigue showing a little too much. _I don't think I can go on like this…_ Doofenshmirtz lunged at Perry, determined to win for once. He had pinned the little platypus to the ground. Perry squirmed frantically. He had to escape somehow. The platypus smacked Doofenshmirtz with his tail, then bolted toward the door. "Oh no you DON'T!" Doofenshmirtz shouted and threw the gun at the blue platypus.

SMACK! It hit Agent P right in the head. Perry collapsed, it was too much. One more hit and he was finished. As Doofenshmirtz raised the gun for a second strike, he noticed how weak the little platypus was. Perry thought desperately, _Someone…help…please…I can't go on. _Doofenshmirtz was having second thoughts about throwing the gun again. He saw that Perry was badly hurt by the first strike.

"Perry the Platypus, are you okay?" Doofenshmirtz knew that he wasn't, but asked anyway. Perry replied, _What do you care? You're the one who wants to finish me off!_ Doofenshmirtz protested, "I was going to, but then I noticed how weak you were and had second thoughts. Maybe fighting you isn't the best thing to do." Perry then realized that Doofenshmirtz may be turning over a new leaf. _You finally realized that? sarcasm What a great time to do that!_

Doofenshmirtz sighed. "We'd better get you to the vet." He set down the gun and picked up the little platypus. "I just hope we get there in time…"

--

Doofenshmirtz shouted, "TAXI! Hey, TAXI! Ugh! What's a guy got to do to get a cab in this city?" A taxi finally pulled up. Doofenshmirtz got in and said, "Danville Veterinary Clinic, and hurry!" The (formerly) evil doctor held Perry closer to his body, for heat transference. Perry's weak shivering stopped after a few minutes. The little platypus gripped onto Doofenshmirtz's shirt and whimpered. _I don't feel so good. _

Doofenshmirtz looked down at Perry, worried now more than ever! "Perry the platypus, it's gonna be all right." Perry hugged the doctor, very forgivingly. Doofenshmirtz whispered to himself, "I just hope so…"

--

Karl paced, very nervous, and said, "Agent P has been gone _way_ too long! Much longer that he should've been! I think that something must be wrong!" Monogram said, "Relax. He probably wanted to get some take-out on the way back! To see what happened to Agent C!" (He became Popcorn Chicken at KFC) Agent D suggested, _Maybe Agent P is in trouble. I hear that Doofenshmirtz has gotten way tougher lately!_ Monogram looked at Karl, who was starting to get really upset. "Agent D! Don't say that! I'm sure that Agent P is fine!"

Karl's cell phone rang for the third time that day. "Hello?" _"Yes. Do you know a Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz?" _"Yes, why?" _"Well, he came into our clinic carrying a badly injured platypus. Do you have any knowledge of this?" _Karl looked up in fright. "No, I didn't! Until now. What happened?!" The person over the phone said, _"Well, it appears that the platypus was struck in the head by something." _Karl gasped. _No, not Agent P. Please, no… _"I'm on my way." Karl hung up and placed the phone back in his pocket.

Monogram and the other agents looked at Karl as he began to cry. "Karl, what's wrong?" Karl sniffed. "Agent-Agent P has-has been taken to the vet because-because he was struck in the head by some-something!" The intern starting sobbing. Apparently, he had some sort of deep friendship with Agent P. Monogram gasped. Could it be true? Could Agent P be in the same situation as Phineas? Barely clinging to life? "Karl, we'd better go make sure that Agent P is okay." Deep down, Monogram knew that Agent P was not okay, but he couldn't stand to see Karl this depressed.

Karl looked up, "Well, if it means I get to see Agent P, ok."

--

Doofenshmirtz sat in the waiting room, still hugging Perry to him. The little blue platypus whimpered, still in pain. The brown-haired doctor just looked down at Perry, then looked back up. The other pets there weren't injured as seriously as Perry. The vet walked up and said, "Well, the blow dealt by the gun caused a minor concussion. And the platypus had broken his left leg. But a few days of rest, he should be fine." The platypus gripped Doofenshmirtz's white lab coat and cuddled it.

Doofenshmirtz exited the clinic and stepped outside, still holding the little platypus. Very carefully, Doofenshmirtz took off the lab coat and wrapped it around Perry's body, attempting to keep him warm in the cold night. _Doofenshmirtz, is this for real? Could you actually be turning good? _Doofenshmirtz replied, "I don't know. I just felt that helping you was the right thing to do. (Wow, that rhymes.)" Perry sighed. For the first time in his life, he felt comfortable near Doofenshmirtz.

(Now, another musical number)

_You used to be my nemesis, now you are my friend._

_We always fought and fought and fought, but in the end we'd make amends. We never got along, but in the end we knew it was wrong. In the past we were worst enemies, but now we are best friends…_

Doofenshmirtz sighed, "I guess we're stuck at a hotel for the night because the taxi drivers are off the clock." He started to step off the curb, then Perry thought, _THAT'S NOT A CROSSWALK!_ Doofenshmirtz replied, "Oops, sorry."

_Enemies turned friends are now not just pretend. It's reality, but not just you and me…There are other people who are enemies, and now they're turning friends for good…_

Doofenshmirtz sighed, he had walked 6 miles looking for a cross walk. No luck.

_You're my friend._

(that was the end of that musical number)

Chapter Two Complete. (dang, it was long.)

(Now for Chapter Three)

The next day…

Phineas had made a full recovery from the accident on the sidewalk. (That was fast) He was coming home today. Ferb, exited to see his step-brother out of the hospital, starting talking more than usual. They had never realized that Perry had gone "missing".

Candace had ordered a pizza to eat while waiting for Phineas to arrive. "Guys, I'm home!" shouted Phineas. He had snuck up on them. Ferb jumped and Candace accidentally slapped the pizza slice onto her face. She wiped the sauce and said, "Phineas, you're back! I missed you! Gasp! Did I say that out loud?" Ferb replied, "Yes, you did." Phineas hugged his sister and step-brother. "I thought I'd never see you again!" admitted Phineas.

Before Ferb or Candace could ask why, the door-bell rang. Candace answered it as she grumbled, "For the last time, it's been over 30 minutes! That pizza is **FREE**!" A red-haired 17-year old with glasses just stared at Candace as if she were insane. "Uh…what?" "Oops. I thought you were the pizza guy."

Karl blinked. "Anyways, have you noticed a little blue platypus anywhere?" Candace glanced at Phineas. "Well, the only blue platypus I know is Perry. He's just…" Candace ran throughout the house shouting for Perry. "Um…he's not here right now. He's…"

--

"MISSING?!" shouted Monogram. Agent P was missing?! Karl replied, "Yep. That's what she said." "Missing. How could he be missing?" Karl said, "I don't know, but Candace was really cute." (This is when the love triangles start: JeremyxCandacexKarl) Monogram looked at Karl. "What?" Karl, laughing nervously, replied, "Oh, nothing."

"I hope not. We know Agent P isn't with them. So, that means we'll have to go see Doofenshmirtz!" Karl looked around nervously. "Er…I have to…go to the doctor's tomorrow. I've been a little pale lately and they're gonna see if I'm anemic!" Monogram looked at Karl suspiciously. "Are you trying to get out of seeing Doofenshmirtz?" Karl sighed, "Yes, I am! And you would too if he tried to kill you with a gun just like he did with me!"

Monogram sighed. Karl did have a point. But, why would Doofenshmirtz start using a gun all of a sudden? Maybe he was tired of being beaten up all the time? "Well, you can stay here. I'm going to go." As Monogram started to walk off, Karl said, "Oh, thanks!" Then, Monogram grabbed the back of Karl's shirt and dragged the intern off, whom was struggling and kicking and shouting, "No! No! No! I'm not going! You can't make me! No!"

--

Knock! Knock! "Hello? Anybody home?!" No answer. KNOCK! KNOCK! "HELLOOOOO?!" Still no answer. Karl muttered, "Well, he must be out. Goodbye!" Then he started to sneak off. "Karl, wait. I think jiggling the doorknob would loosen the lock." Monogram did just that. The door creaked open. Karl said, "Oh, how about that! A loose lock! sarcasm Great!" The two peeked inside. Nobody there. They stepped in. Still nobody.

Squish! Karl flinched. Carpet didn't normally make that noise. He stepped back and looked down. There was a damp spot on the carpet. Karl looked at it more closely and noticed a reddish tint to the stain. He gasped. A bloodstain. _Oh-no. This couldn't be… _"Um…sir? You should see this…" Monogram walked over. "Is that…blood?" "Yeah. I think so. But it's still wet, so it must be recent." Squish! "It's stained pretty deep, so it must've been heavy bleeding." Monogram looked at Karl again. The 17-year old was walking toward a window. "Tell the police that it was suicide." Then Karl prepared to jump. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa, now! Don't go killing yourself just yet! What if Agent P is just fine? Then killing yourself is just a waste of time!" Karl thought for a while. Monogram was making sense, but the odds of Agent P being okay were one in a million. "Well, I'll hold suicide off…for now…"

--

Doofenshmirtz sighed. They had ended up sleeping on a park bench. Now, he was trying to find Perry's owners. "Perry the platypus, are you feeling okay?" _Just a little better. But not much. _Doofenshmirtz looked around. "Which house is your house?" Perry looked at Doofenshmirtz. _WHAT?! No! We can't go there! That'd be awkward! _

**Work In Progress (W.I.P.) More to come. I came up with the idea while reading a magazing article on heart failure. I thought, _"What would happen if Phineas got heart failure?" _And the words just came to me so...review please! (B.T.W., I wrote the dry-cleaned underpants part at 6:30 AM and I had just eaten a sugar stick!)**


	2. Sadness Lurks

Hearts Failing, Hopes Falling

A Brandie Delanie Creation

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Perry or any other character seen on Phineas and Ferb. The only thing I own is the laptop I'm typing on. Oh, wait; it's my family's laptop!

Author's Note: This is a story of troubles of living with a family member in the hospital, barely clinging to life. If you've been in that situation, you'll understand the meaning of the story.

Spoiler: Perry is very worried about Phineas, since he's known him for a long time. Doofenshmirtz, Monogram and Karl are all worried about Perry and, to some extent, Phineas. Even though they barely know him, they were worried just the same.

Phineas woke up to a misty morning. He looked over at his brother, Ferb, who was still asleep. Phineas took his rubber ball and threw it at his brother, saying, "Hey, wake up, sleepy!" Ferb sat up in bed and looked at his brother with a reproachful look.

Perry looked at Phineas and Ferb staring at each other. Phineas apologized, "Sorry, buddy. I just wanted you to wake up!" The sleepy 15-year old replied, "It's ok. You just wanted someone to talk to. So, I'm all ears!"

The red-haired 13-year old said, "Ferb, I've been feeling really weak and tired lately, our dad just says it's a side effect of growing up. Is he right? Should I tell mom?" Ferb replied, "Well, you should tell both parents and compare their opinions. Then you should try to figure it out yourself if your question's still not answered,"

Phineas said, "Well, I've been feeling fatigued in the heart area. And I often have to be pulled out of some soccer games because of that," Now Ferb was getting worried. _Could it be…? No, it can't be. Ferb, stop thinking that! You don't need to worry Phineas right now._

--

Candace sat down to her breakfast, waffles with syrup. As she wolfed down her breakfast, she noticed her step-brother, Ferb, coming down the steps. He seemed worried for some reason.

"Hey, Ferb, what's wrong?" Ferb whispered something to his sister. "Gasp! No! He can't! I'm gonna tell mom!" Ferb said while holding his step-sister back, "We can't tell her just yet. We'll need proof first. By the way, have you seen Perry?"

--

Perry stood next to a shelf that was really a secret entrance as he put on his hat. (DUN dun. DUN dun!) He dialed a number on a secret number-pad. Then he entered his secret hideout, waiting for the secret mission to be told.

(Great, I'm being redundant.)

Monogram looked at Karl and said, "Did you remember, dry-clean only?" Karl sweatdropped and laughed embarrassedly. "You forgot, didn't you?" Karl replied, "Sir, who has their underwear dry-cleaned?! It's ridiculous! Look, it's Agent P!"

Perry looked at the screen, waiting. "Oh, Agent P! Well, this is embarrassing," said Monogram.

Perry wasn't paying any attention. Ferb's words to Candace (Perry has excellent hearing) echoed in his head: _Heart failure…heart failure…heart failure…_

"Agent P. Agent P! Agent P!" Perry snapped back to reality. He looked at Monogram expectantly. "Agent P, what were you thinking about?" Perry looked down at his feet, upset about Phineas' situation.

"What's wrong? We'll understand. Right, Karl?" Karl took out a translator. "Right, sir!" Perry thought, _Well, I'm afraid that Phineas has heart failure! He might die. And the chances that he'll get a heart transplant are one in a million. I think… _Karl repeated the message in third person.

Monogram glanced at Perry, then at Karl. Karl seemed worried, too. Monogram realized that Perry really cared about his owner. _What should I do? Start a fundraiser? How will I do it? Bake sale? I'm terrible at baking._

Karl said, "Um, sir? I think we could start a fundraiser. A doggy day-care! And we could hand out fliers to help support Agent P's owner." _Karl __**is**__ on the right track, but is it a good idea? We need to meet Agent P's owner first for it to make sense. But we can't say something like, 'Your platypus told us.' That'd be stupid!_

Perry looked up at the lights that lit up the little room. He was thinking that maybe he could go on a mission to watch Phineas, making sure that he doesn't have a stroke, and if he does, he could call 911.

Karl looked at Perry's thoughts on the translator. He said, "Um, sir, maybe Agent P could watch his owner to make sure he doesn't have a stroke. And if he does, Agent P could call 911."

Monogram thought about _that_ for a while. It seemed okay. Almost flawless. But, what could a platypus do? Certainly not mouth-to-mouth!

Karl and Perry looked desperately at Monogram. He was outnumbered on opinion. Perry used the puppy eyes. Monogram sighed in defeat. "Oh, all right. Just _be careful!_"

Karl shouted, "YES! Did you hear that Agent P? You get to go take care of your owner!" Monogram blamingly looked at Karl. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Monogram replied, "It's fun."

Perry ran out, eager to watch over Phineas.

Monogram said to Karl, "Do you think you can handle Doofenshmirtz?" The 17-year old intern replied, "Yep. I'm ready as I've ever been!" Karl skipped off, singing, "I'm gonna stop Doofenshmirtz! I'm gonna stop Doofenshmirtz!"

--

Karl drove to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated as the jingle played. "Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporateeeeeeeed!" (Rofl) Doofenshmirtz was apparently up to something.

Uh…DUH! Karl looked nervously around. He knew Doofenshmirtz was frustrated of all the crashing through walls and windows. So, he just knocked.

Doofenshmirtz answered with a, "Perry the--wait, you're not Perry the Platypus! Who the heck are you?"

--

Phineas was walking to the soccer field, being watched by Perry. Perry was hiding on a power line. Don't worry; he's not touching both of them!

Perry slipped while walking on it, and fell. Good thing he landed in a bush. Perry stepped out of the bush, coughing. _Note to self, power lines are slippery!_

Phineas heard the coughing. "Hello?" Perry put on the mindless pet act. "Oh, there you are Perry! Whoa, that was fast." Perry made the growly noise.

Perry looked at Phineas nervously. This didn't seem too bad. He looked just fine. But looks can be deceiving. Phineas said, "Come on, let's go to the soccer game! I'm their star player!"

Perry's eyes widened in fear. That, he didn't know. That would mean that Phineas is gonna be in the game more than ever! Perry thought, _Phineas, don't do it! Don't play!_ But his efforts were futile, Phineas can't understand platypus talk!

--

Meanwhile Karl was having problems of his own. Doofenshmirtz was tougher than he thought! It didn't look so good for Karl.

Karl slipped on a puddle of water and landed painfully on his stomach. Doofenshmirtz: 1 Karl: 0 The odds were against him. So, he figured that to have a fighting chance against Doofenshmirtz, he'd need some sort of weapon.

Karl dug through his pockets, but the only thing he could find was a water gun. _Great, now I can squirt him and say, "Bad doggy!" That's…not a bad plan! _Karl filled the squirt toy with water and squirted Doofenshmirtz. "Bad doggy!"

Doofenshmirtz took out a _real _gun! "Okay, bad plan!" Karl dodged a very precise gunshot. He ran, dodging gunshots left and right. It seemed that for once, Doofenshmirtz would win.

The score: Doofenshmirtz: 2 Karl: 0

--

Phineas was seconds from scoring the winning shot. He dodged the rival team, called his shots, and KICKED! The ball flew through the air and hit the goal. The ref blew the whistle, all the kids but Phineas ran off the field.

Phineas walked. Then, after a pep-talk from the coach, walked home. Perry followed, still nervous for Phineas. Phineas tripped and fell. Remember, this is hard pavement! He didn't get up. Perry started panicking. He checked Phineas' pulse, it was rapid and weak.

Perry dialed 911. _"Hello?" _Perry answered with the noise he does. The operator said, _"Hello? Who is this? Oh, Agent P. What's happened?" _Perry thought desperately, _Phineas fell and he's not getting up. And I checked his pulse and it was rapid and weak! Help! "Don't worry! I'll send an ambulance right away!"_ (Oooh, now it's getting dramatic!) Perry sat next to Phineas. Phineas muttered weakly, "Perry?" _Don't worry, Phineas. Help is on it's way._

--

Karl had just narrowly escaped death by dropping an anvil on Doofenshmirtz. Then his phone rang, "Hello?" _"Karl? Are you there?" _Karl replied, "Yes. So, what's wrong?" _"Agent P was right. Something happened. He thinks that Phineas had a stroke!" _Karl gasped. Could it be happening? The very thing that Agent P wanted to prevent? "Um, sir? I'm gonna go see how Agent P is doing."

Doofenshmirtz looked up, "WHAT? What's happening?!" Karl replied, "Agent P's owner had a stroke and I'm gonna go check on them." Doofenshmirtz stuttered, "I-I-I'm gonna c-come t-too!"

To be continued…

Chapter One Complete

Now for Chapter Two

Phineas was getting weaker and weaker by the minute. Perry was trying not to panic, but if the ambulance didn't get there soon, Phineas was a goner.

The stroke, combined with the intense heat, spelled death for Phineas. A siren wailed in the distance. The ambulance was nearly there. Perry calmed down a little. Phineas muttered, "P-Perry?"

Perry had a feeling that Phineas knew that he was trying the best he could to help. _Phineas, don't worry. They're nearly here. _Phineas looked at Perry and a weak smile crossed his face. "I love you, P-Perry…" (I mean that in a family love way)

A teardrop fell onto the sidewalk. Perry was very worried. Even if the ambulance did make it in time, there still wouldn't be enough time to save Phineas. Perry had just about given up when the ambulance pulled up.

--

Karl and Doofenshmirtz ran as fast as they could, which was not very fast for Doofenshmirtz. Karl panted, "I'd better get a donut out of this!" Doofenshmirtz replied, "I don't care about no donuts, but if I run any longer **I **will have a stroke!"

Karl shouted, "Stop complaining! I'm the one who's the most worried! And I'm starting to think that only Agent P and I seem to be worried about Phineas!" Doofenshmirtz was surprised. He had never had anyone care about _him_ like that! He looked at Karl. Karl seemed really worried about Perry and Phineas.

Karl's P.O.V.

_I saw how emotional Agent P was about this. He didn't seem his perky self, so I knew that something was wrong immediately. I had done my best to help Agent P, and now the world's racing me against time._

_I didn't think that I would make it. I slipped on the pavement at the top of the hill, and I took a tumble. By the time I reached the bottom, I was bloodied up really bad. I had a severe pain on my right arm, and I had sprained my ankle._

_A couple kids, a boy and a girl, raced past me. The boy had lime-green hair, and a cream-colored shirt. Did I mention he had purple pants? The girl had orange hair, a red shirt, and a white skirt._

_The boy paused. The girl shouted, "Come on, Ferb! We've gotta hurry!" Ferb just looked around at me. He seemed pretty worried. And he didn't even know me. Ferb said in a British accent, "Candace, you know I care about Phineas, but he's awful hurt too! We've got to help him!"_

_I'd never seen a kid care so much about a stranger. I decided that they didn't need to take care of me when their friend, Phineas, was in greater danger. I said, "Oh, don't worry about me. I'll just walk to the hospital. It's only one mile."_

--

End Karl's P.O.V.

Perry paced, worried about Phineas more than ever. Phineas was really weak when the ambulance arrived, so the question was, was Phineas still alive? Doctor Tisdale walked out and said, "Perry, Phineas is still alive. Just barely clinging to life." Then Doctor Sangster came over and said, "But you can visit!"

Perry, worried enough, ran to see Phineas. As Perry sat next to Phineas, the red-haired boy said, "Perry, I'm so glad you were there. If you weren't who knows what might've happened. I might not even be here." Perry knew this.

Perry all of a sudden had a realization. _No questions about the hat or how I called 911?_ Phineas weakly replied, "Yeah. But I'm just not gonna bother with that right now." Perry sighed, _I don't think you're gonna get through this… _Phineas replied, "What? Why not?"

He had to tell Phineas sooner or later. Sooner it was. _I hate to tell you this, but you might have heart failure. _"Heart failure?! But, Perry, why?" Perry sighed. He had no clue as to why. "You-you don't know, do you?" The little platypus shook his head sadly. _I'm sorry, Phineas. I'm so sorry._

--

Karl was only twenty yards away from the hospital when he collapsed, too tired to go on. He held on to his injured arm as a pain shot through it. The pain was unbearable. Karl winced as another pain shot through his arm.

His cell phone rang. Karl answered it with a weak, "Hello?" _"Karl? Are you okay?" _He answered, "Not really. I took a really bad tumble and injured my arm and sprained my ankle. And it hurts real bad." _"Don't worry. I'm on my way." _"That's what the operator said before the victim died." Karl said as a dial tone hummed. He hung up his phone and put it back in his pocket.

A very sharp pain ran through his injured leg. Things were not going well for the 17-year old, today. Not going well at all. The lime-green haired boy from before ran back. "Are you okay?" he asked with the familiar British accent.

"N-no. I can't-I can't bear the pain much longer." Ferb looked worriedly at Karl. He was not gonna lie, but Karl did look in a lot of pain. Ferb said, "I know I have a first aid kit in my backpack somewhere…" and started digging through his backpack.

First, Ferb pulled out a cell phone. Then a laptop. "You keep a laptop in your backpack?" questioned Karl. "Yes. Don't act so surprised!" At last, the first aid kit was pulled out of the bag. A small smile crossed Karl's face. Ferb was really prepared for anything.

Major Monogram walked from a forest path onto the sidewalk. He couldn't believe what he was seeing! A cell phone, laptop, and first aid kit lying on the ground next to Karl and a green-haired kid. _No way! Snap out of it. You're seeing things. No, this is real. A pedestrian going out of his way to help someone he doesn't even know?!_

He looked back at the scene to see the kid walking off with his stuff, and Karl waving farewell. "Bye, Ferb!" said the intern, apparently feeling a little better. The kid, apparently named Ferb, said, "I'm gonna go see my brother Phineas now!" Could it be the Phineas that Karl and Agent P keep talking about?

Major Monogram looked at the scene, more confused as he's ever been. "Uh…Karl? Who was that kid?" Karl jumped, startled. "Oh, don't scare me like that! Well, that was Ferb. Phineas' step-brother. He seemed pretty worried the last time." Monogram looked at Karl, still a bit confused. "Last time? What are you talking about?" Karl started to explain slowly…

--

Perry looked around the hospital lobby as he prepared to exit. He looked behind him as Candace and Ferb fell in through the door. Ferb shouted, "Candace! Don't be mad! I didn't know it would be this serious!" Candace protested, "I don't care! I knew we should've told mom! Don't you tell me you didn't know it'd be serious!"

Perry made himself known by clearing his throat. Ferb muttered, "Perry?! What are you doing here?" Dr. Tisdale said, "He's here because he called 911 when Phineas had a stroke." Candace and Ferb shouted, "A STROKE?!" Perry nodded. It was the sad truth, and he knew it. He walked out the door as a sad music played.

(Get ready, cuz here's the musical number!)

_You were my friend for a long, long, long time. And it's really hard, doing this in rhyme. You may be gone soon, and I'm not so happy. I guess I might have to learn to let go…_

Perry walked the long way home, crying inside. He could never have imagined his life being like this. Perry never knew that Phineas would have heart failure.

_Letting go! Is the hardest thing to do! If I do it, I end up feeling blue! Oh, I'll miss you…_

Perry looked back at the hospital. He thought, _I hope you get through this, Phineas. Because my life is nothing without you. _Perry looked back on the past, to when he first met Phineas…

Flashback

A little 5-year old boy smiled as he pulled a blue platypus out of a box. "Wow! A platypus! Thanks Candace!" Candace replied/muttered, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Feed it, love it, brush it. Just don't bug me!" Phineas looked back at the platypus and said, "I'm going to name you Perry!"Perry growled. He thought, _I guess I could live with this family. This kid seems okay…_

Phineas cuddled Perry. "Oh, Perry, you're gonna be the best pet ever! I'm gonna teach you how to roll over!" _I really like this kid. The only way I would leave forever is if they give me away. But that's very unlikely._ The 5-year old Phineas laughed. "This is the best birthday present ever!"

End Flashback

Perry sighed. His life would be empty without Phineas. Phineas was the only reason he felt at home in this place. He sadly walked back into the house. Mr. and Mrs. Flynn were out. Probably visiting Phineas. Perry figured that he'd better tell Monogram.

So he went down to his little hideout. Monogram was tapping a microphone. "Is this thing on?" Tap, tap. Perry cleared his throat. "Oh, Agent P! Don't scare me like that!" A cat yowled off screen. Karl, also off screen, shouted, "OW! It doesn't have to be this difficult! You can settle your cat-dog differences a different way! YOW! Don't bite my butt!"

Perry just stared. Monogram muttered, "I'd better go stop those two from mutilating Karl. Be right back, Agent P." He walked off screen. "ALL RIGHT YOU TWO! Kitty, go cough up hairballs! Doggy, go chew on some shoes or something! OW! NOT MY SHOES!" Karl said, "I don't think they're gonna do that. OW!" Monogram replied, "You-OW!- think?!"

Perry just stared as Karl stumbled past the camera. Karl had the cat's agent hat on his head. The cat ran past, followed by Agent D. Karl shouted, "HEY! Don't chew on his tail! Sigh. Sometimes I hate my job." Monogram walked by, grumbling, "I hear ya. Breaking up a cat-fight isn't any piece of cake!"

Karl looked at Perry and said, "Agent P, is Phineas doing okay?" _He's doing a little better, but not much. _"Oh. But, do you think you could come over here and help with things. First you might wanna break up Agent D and the cat agent's fight?" Perry nodded. He figured that he needed something to do to get his mind off Phineas.

--

Karl sighed, "He'd better get here soon or we're gonna have a cat casserole for lunch tomorrow!" Perry ran in, apparently eager to break up the fight. He jumped in between Agent D and the cat agent. (Whom I haven't come up with a name for) The two glared at Perry, then they all started fighting. Karl muttered, "I guess it's a bad day for all of us."

Monogram walked over. "And to make matters worse, Agent C has been turned into take-out, Agent W is now bird food and Agent P is the one being mutilated by Agent D and the cat agent!" Karl groaned. This was not his day. "I'll go rescue Agent P." Perry plopped out of the fight, covered in scrapes and scratches. "Agent P, are you okay?" _Been better. Been worse, too._

Karl and Monogram exchanged looks. "I guess Agent P couldn't do it, huh?" "Yep. He couldn't. I guess I'll try one last time…" Then Karl pounced onto Agent D, then grabbed Agent Kitty. "LISTEN! You two are gonna settle your differences the RIGHT way! And that's to go on Dr. Phil!" Monogram groaned. This was definitely Karl's most awkward moment. Agent D yelped.

He'd seen the show. Agent D did not like it at all! Swearing and yelling! And some scary things. Agent Kitty mewed. _No! Not Dr. Phil! I hate that show! _Karl set them down and smirked. Agent D barked at Agent Kitty. Then they shook, er, paws. Karl walked back over and said, "Now tell me my ideas are dumb!"

Monogram had never realized that Karl has a few tricks up his sleeve. This was the weirdest thing he'd ever seen. Just threatening to put them on Dr. Phil worked. "I hate to say it, but Agent D is so stupid to get along with a CAT!" Karl just stared. "You just said you didn't want them to fight!" "Well, yeah! Because they're fellow agents! Plus they might tear the place apart."

Agent P, still exhausted from the fight, panted. _I guess I'll go stop Doofenshmirtz. _Karl said, "Ok, because I just found out that Doofenshmirtz is trying to make it night forever!" Perry ran to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

--

Not caring about Doofenshmirtz's being upset, Agent P crashed through the wall. "Perry the Platypus, what an unpredictable surprise! And by unpredictable I mean COMPLETELY PREDICTABLE!" Agent P glared at Doofenshmirtz. "Perry, just let me win for once! Please! Just this once? Plus, I don't like it when you look at me like that!" Agent P tapped his foot to get the point across. "Oh, you're looking for a plot point. We don't always need a plot point, you know! I'm just doing this for fun!"

_Yeah, right! _Agent P ran and slid past Doofenshmirtz, and tripped him with his tail. Doofenshmirtz fell over, apparently not expecting this tactic. "All right, Perry, you want hard? I'll give you hard!" The evil doctor pulled out a gun! Agent P stared at the weapon in fear. But he didn't let fear stop him. He leapt at Doofenshmirtz, apparently determined to defeat Doofenshmirtz. The brown-haired doctor dodged the attack, which sent Agent P slamming into the wall.

Before his nemesis could recover, Doofenshmirtz aimed the gun at Agent P and pulled the trigger. BANG! Agent P ducked just in time. Weak and tired from the cat-dog fight, he barely had time to dodge the second shot. Doofenshmirtz smirked evilly at the platypus and shot at him. Agent P dodged again, his fatigue showing a little too much. _I don't think I can go on like this…_ Doofenshmirtz lunged at Perry, determined to win for once. He had pinned the little platypus to the ground. Perry squirmed frantically. He had to escape somehow. The platypus smacked Doofenshmirtz with his tail, then bolted toward the door. "Oh no you DON'T!" Doofenshmirtz shouted and threw the gun at the blue platypus.

SMACK! It hit Agent P right in the head. Perry collapsed, it was too much. One more hit and he was finished. As Doofenshmirtz raised the gun for a second strike, he noticed how weak the little platypus was. Perry thought desperately, _Someone…help…please…I can't go on. _Doofenshmirtz was having second thoughts about throwing the gun again. He saw that Perry was badly hurt by the first strike.

"Perry the Platypus, are you okay?" Doofenshmirtz knew that he wasn't, but asked anyway. Perry replied, _What do you care? You're the one who wants to finish me off!_ Doofenshmirtz protested, "I was going to, but then I noticed how weak you were and had second thoughts. Maybe fighting you isn't the best thing to do." Perry then realized that Doofenshmirtz may be turning over a new leaf. _You finally realized that? sarcasm What a great time to do that!_

Doofenshmirtz sighed. "We'd better get you to the vet." He set down the gun and picked up the little platypus. "I just hope we get there in time…"

--

Doofenshmirtz shouted, "TAXI! Hey, TAXI! Ugh! What's a guy got to do to get a cab in this city?" A taxi finally pulled up. Doofenshmirtz got in and said, "Danville Veterinary Clinic, and hurry!" The (formerly) evil doctor held Perry closer to his body, for heat transference. Perry's weak shivering stopped after a few minutes. The little platypus gripped onto Doofenshmirtz's shirt and whimpered. _I don't feel so good. _

Doofenshmirtz looked down at Perry, worried now more than ever! "Perry the platypus, it's gonna be all right." Perry hugged the doctor, very forgivingly. Doofenshmirtz whispered to himself, "I just hope so…"

--

Karl paced, very nervous, and said, "Agent P has been gone _way_ too long! Much longer that he should've been! I think that something must be wrong!" Monogram said, "Relax. He probably wanted to get some take-out on the way back! To see what happened to Agent C!" (He became Popcorn Chicken at KFC) Agent D suggested, _Maybe Agent P is in trouble. I hear that Doofenshmirtz has gotten way tougher lately!_ Monogram looked at Karl, who was starting to get really upset. "Agent D! Don't say that! I'm sure that Agent P is fine!"

Karl's cell phone rang for the third time that day. "Hello?" _"Yes. Do you know a Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz?" _"Yes, why?" _"Well, he came into our clinic carrying a badly injured platypus. Do you have any knowledge of this?" _Karl looked up in fright. "No, I didn't! Until now. What happened?!" The person over the phone said, _"Well, it appears that the platypus was struck in the head by something." _Karl gasped. _No, not Agent P. Please, no… _"I'm on my way." Karl hung up and placed the phone back in his pocket.

Monogram and the other agents looked at Karl as he began to cry. "Karl, what's wrong?" Karl sniffed. "Agent-Agent P has-has been taken to the vet because-because he was struck in the head by some-something!" The intern starting sobbing. Apparently, he had some sort of deep friendship with Agent P. Monogram gasped. Could it be true? Could Agent P be in the same situation as Phineas? Barely clinging to life? "Karl, we'd better go make sure that Agent P is okay." Deep down, Monogram knew that Agent P was not okay, but he couldn't stand to see Karl this depressed.

Karl looked up, "Well, if it means I get to see Agent P, ok."

--

Doofenshmirtz sat in the waiting room, still hugging Perry to him. The little blue platypus whimpered, still in pain. The brown-haired doctor just looked down at Perry, then looked back up. The other pets there weren't injured as seriously as Perry. The vet walked up and said, "Well, the blow dealt by the gun caused a minor concussion. And the platypus had broken his left leg. But a few days of rest, he should be fine." The platypus gripped Doofenshmirtz's white lab coat and cuddled it.

Doofenshmirtz exited the clinic and stepped outside, still holding the little platypus. Very carefully, Doofenshmirtz took off the lab coat and wrapped it around Perry's body, attempting to keep him warm in the cold night. _Doofenshmirtz, is this for real? Could you actually be turning good? _Doofenshmirtz replied, "I don't know. I just felt that helping you was the right thing to do. (Wow, that rhymes.)" Perry sighed. For the first time in his life, he felt comfortable near Doofenshmirtz.

(Now, another musical number)

_You used to be my nemesis, now you are my friend._

_We always fought and fought and fought, but in the end we'd make amends. We never got along, but in the end we knew it was wrong. In the past we were worst enemies, but now we are best friends…_

Doofenshmirtz sighed, "I guess we're stuck at a hotel for the night because the taxi drivers are off the clock." He started to step off the curb, then Perry thought, _THAT'S NOT A CROSSWALK!_ Doofenshmirtz replied, "Oops, sorry."

_Enemies turned friends are now not just pretend. It's reality, but not just you and me…There are other people who are enemies, and now they're turning friends for good…_

Doofenshmirtz sighed, he had walked 6 miles looking for a cross walk. No luck.

_You're my friend._

(that was the end of that musical number)

Chapter Two Complete. (dang, it was long.)

(Now for Chapter Three)

The next day…

Phineas had made a full recovery from the accident on the sidewalk. (That was fast) He was coming home today. Ferb, exited to see his step-brother out of the hospital, starting talking more than usual. They had never realized that Perry had gone "missing".

Candace had ordered a pizza to eat while waiting for Phineas to arrive. "Guys, I'm home!" shouted Phineas. He had snuck up on them. Ferb jumped and Candace accidentally slapped the pizza slice onto her face. She wiped the sauce and said, "Phineas, you're back! I missed you! Gasp! Did I say that out loud?" Ferb replied, "Yes, you did." Phineas hugged his sister and step-brother. "I thought I'd never see you again!" admitted Phineas.

Before Ferb or Candace could ask why, the door-bell rang. Candace answered it as she grumbled, "For the last time, it's been over 30 minutes! That pizza is **FREE**!" A red-haired 17-year old with glasses just stared at Candace as if she were insane. "Uh…what?" "Oops. I thought you were the pizza guy."

Karl blinked. "Anyways, have you noticed a little blue platypus anywhere?" Candace glanced at Phineas. "Well, the only blue platypus I know is Perry. He's just…" Candace ran throughout the house shouting for Perry. "Um…he's not here right now. He's…"

--

"MISSING?!" shouted Monogram. Agent P was missing?! Karl replied, "Yep. That's what she said." "Missing. How could he be missing?" Karl said, "I don't know, but Candace was really cute." (This is when the love triangles start: JeremyxCandacexKarl) Monogram looked at Karl. "What?" Karl, laughing nervously, replied, "Oh, nothing."

"I hope not. We know Agent P isn't with them. So, that means we'll have to go see Doofenshmirtz!" Karl looked around nervously. "Er…I have to…go to the doctor's tomorrow. I've been a little pale lately and they're gonna see if I'm anemic!" Monogram looked at Karl suspiciously. "Are you trying to get out of seeing Doofenshmirtz?" Karl sighed, "Yes, I am! And you would too if he tried to kill you with a gun just like he did with me!"

Monogram sighed. Karl did have a point. But, why would Doofenshmirtz start using a gun all of a sudden? Maybe he was tired of being beaten up all the time? "Well, you can stay here. I'm going to go." As Monogram started to walk off, Karl said, "Oh, thanks!" Then, Monogram grabbed the back of Karl's shirt and dragged the intern off, whom was struggling and kicking and shouting, "No! No! No! I'm not going! You can't make me! No!"

--

Knock! Knock! "Hello? Anybody home?!" No answer. KNOCK! KNOCK! "HELLOOOOO?!" Still no answer. Karl muttered, "Well, he must be out. Goodbye!" Then he started to sneak off. "Karl, wait. I think jiggling the doorknob would loosen the lock." Monogram did just that. The door creaked open. Karl said, "Oh, how about that! A loose lock! sarcasm Great!" The two peeked inside. Nobody there. They stepped in. Still nobody.

Squish! Karl flinched. Carpet didn't normally make that noise. He stepped back and looked down. There was a damp spot on the carpet. Karl looked at it more closely and noticed a reddish tint to the stain. He gasped. A bloodstain. _Oh-no. This couldn't be… _"Um…sir? You should see this…" Monogram walked over. "Is that…blood?" "Yeah. I think so. But it's still wet, so it must be recent." Squish! "It's stained pretty deep, so it must've been heavy bleeding." Monogram looked at Karl again. The 17-year old was walking toward a window. "Tell the police that it was suicide." Then Karl prepared to jump. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa, now! Don't go killing yourself just yet! What if Agent P is just fine? Then killing yourself is just a waste of time!" Karl thought for a while. Monogram was making sense, but the odds of Agent P being okay were one in a million. "Well, I'll hold suicide off…for now…"

--

Doofenshmirtz sighed. They had ended up sleeping on a park bench. Now, he was trying to find Perry's owners. "Perry the platypus, are you feeling okay?" _Just a little better. But not much. _Doofenshmirtz looked around. "Which house is your house?" Perry looked at Doofenshmirtz. _WHAT?! No! We can't go there! That'd be awkward! _Doofenshmirtz looked at Perry. "Oh, yeahhhh. It would be awkward."

Perry nodded. _So…why don't we go back to Doofenshmirtz Not-So-Evil Incorporated? _Doofenshmirtz stared. "Hey, don't think that this is permanent. It's only until this whole mess has been cleaned up!" Perry sighed. Oh, well. There's always a chance that Doofenshmirtz will get tired of being evil. Doofenshmirtz sighed. Well, he could try to not be evil. But he doubted that he could.

--

Phineas was sitting on the couch, as a silent teardrop fell onto the brown vinyl. "Perry's…missing?" Candace sighed and replied, "I'm afraid so, Phineas." The red-haired boy sniffed. "But…there's so much we didn't get to do with each other." Ferb remarked, "You almost never paid attention to him since I arr…ived…" Ferb realized something. _**I'm**__ the problem! __**I'm **__the one who's diverted Phineas' attention away from Perry! It's __**my**__ fault! _Phineas looked at his step-brother in awe. He realized it as much as Ferb did!

Candace said, "Well, Phineas. He's been missing for a day. One more and…well…there's cars and buses. There are a lot of things that can do harm to a platypus in the city." Ferb glared at Candace. "Oh…er…sorry!" Then the orange-haired teenager vamoosed out of there. Ferb decided to be opposite with Candace. "Phineas, maybe Candace is wrong. Maybe some nice person found him and took him to the kennel. Remember, he has a Home Again microchip!" Phineas looked up. "Really?" Ferb replied in that British accent you love(that was for all the Ferb fans), "I'm positive."

Ferb looked from Phineas to Perry's empty food dish. It would remain empty unless he found Perry. Then again, Phineas would probably never be happy again without Perry or Ferb! Ferb sighed. The choice was inevitable. "Phineas. Pack your bags! We're going to go find Perry if it's the last thing we do!" Unbeknownst to Ferb, it would be the last thing he did. (SUSPENCE!!)

--

Three days later…

"Hey, mom? Have you seen Phineas or Ferb? I can't find them anywhere!" Candace's mom gasped. "WHAT?" Candace repeated, "I can't find Phineas and Ferb anywhere!" Mrs. Flynn looked at Candace. "They must've gone looking for Perry! Oh, I knew we should've called the police first thing!" Mr. Flynn sighed. "They must think we don't care about Perry at all! We do! He's the one who saved Phineas out there on the sidewalk!" Candace looked at her parents. _Maybe they __**did**__ go looking for Perry. They really care about him. I didn't even like him until now! _Mrs. Flynn interrupted Candace's thoughts by saying, "They must have left when Perry disappeared! We have to go look for them! Lawrence, call the police!" Mr. Flynn replied, "Way ahead of you," while dialing on the phone. "Hello? Is this the Danville Police Department? I'm calling to report three missing persons. Well, the first two are people. The first one has red hair, a white and orange shirt, and blue pants. Oh, his head looks like a triangle. The second one has green hair, a cream-colored shirt, and purple pants. And now, the third one. He's not a person, but a platypus. He has blue fur, brown eyes, and has a blank expression on his face most of the time." Mrs. Flynn and Candace heard a flash of chatter before…"NO! I am NOT crazy!" Mr. Flynn hung up, annoyed that this person was not taking him seriously. "I'm sorry, Candace. They're not listening to me."

--

Meanwhile…

Phineas sighed. They were halfway through town and _still_ no sign of Perry. Ferb said, "Well, there's only one place to go." The looked at each other and said in unison, "The forest!" The two looked at the forest. It wasn't to far. Only two blocks! Phineas started off towards the forest. "Come on, Ferb!" Ferb took off after Phineas. "Hey! Wait for me!"

--

(Sorry, couldn't wait to get back to Perry)

Perry sighed. Well, he felt better. _Doofenshmirtz, I think I'd better go home now. I can go alone. _Suddenly he heard a shout. "PHINEAS! FERB! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Perry gasped. _What? They…They ran away? What? When? How?_ Doofenshmirtz muttered, "I have no idea who or what you're talking about. Could you care to explain?" Perry decided it was better than leaving Doofenshmirtz clueless. _Phineas and Ferb are my owners. And I think they ran away looking for me. They could get killed! I have to find them!_ Then he dashed full-tilt toward the rest of his family. Candace remarked, "Oh, look! It's Perry!" Perry thought desperately, _I'm gonna go find Phineas and Ferb! Don't worry! I __**will**__ find them!_ Candace considered it. "Well, if it means so much to you, you can go looking for them, too!" Perry replied, _Okay. You search the town! I'll search the forest!_ Then the little group split to search for Phineas and Ferb.

Perry waited until the rest of the family to leave before calling Major Monogram with this shocking development. _"Agent P! You're okay!" _said the oh-so-familiar voice of Major Monogram. Karl shouted, _"WHAT?! He's okay?! Lemme see!" _Perry sighed. He hadn't been gone very long. _Oh, wait. Four days __**is **__long. _He looked at Monogram, whom was muttering, _"Agent P leaves for four days and Karl gets overexcited." _Perry decided, _I'd better tell them. _Monogram looked at Perry, _"Tell us what?" _Perry thought, _Well, Phineas and Ferb ran away looking for me. They were apparently __**that**__ worried. Why do they always get into trouble like this?_ _"Well, I dunno. But you'd better go look for them. I don't think they should be out there." _Perry thought, _You have no idea…_

--

Phineas and Ferb stood next to a cliff, clinging onto each other. "Ferb, I never thought it would end this way. These dogs have outsmarted us. I don't think that anybody can save us now!" Phineas was dang wrong! At that instant, Perry jumped in between Phineas and Ferb and the wild dogs. Phineas stated, "Perry! You're okay!" Perry thought, _Of course I'm okay! I can take care of myself! What do you take me for? Candace?_ Ferb muttered, "Yeah, you have a point. She can't last a day without modern food like McDonald's!" The dogs growled. _Oh, look. We've got ourselves a little meal-to-go! _growled one. Another one thought, _First we'll eat the little bite-sized one. Then we'll wash him down with the two lost kids!_

Perry gathered all his courage and stated, _You will __**not**__ hurt Phineas and __Ferb! I care about them. I've known them longer than you! Why don't you go pilfer food from trash cans?!_ The first dog said, _We used to do that, but since these two kids stumbled in, we figured, humans must taste yummy! Bears sure like 'em!_ Perry realized the only way to save Phineas and Ferb was to fight. But one platypus against 15 dogs? Not very good odds. Ferb decided to do something drastic. "I can't believe I'm doing this but…I'll help you Perry!" _What? No! It's to dangerous for a kid! _"It's dangerous for a platypus, too, but you're doing it!" Perry sighed. Ferb did have a point. _I guess safety in numbers __**is**__ the best thing. So…I hope you know what you're doing. _Ferb sighed. "I do, Perry. I'm saving my family!" Then the 15-year old pointed into the trees. "Look! Steak!" All the dogs turned their heads. "Phineas, run!" Phineas dashed away, looking for help. Perry sighed. Ferb was being foolish. But he made that choice, not Perry. Ferb and Perry each went at a dog. Perry slid under the dog that appeared to be the head, er…brain, of the group. Then, using the same tactic as with Doofenshmirtz, tripped the dog with his tail.

Ferb was trying to make himself taller than the dog that he was facing. That did not work out as well as Perry's tactic. Ferb shouted, "Perry! I could use a little help over here!" Perry ran and knocked the dog off of Ferb. _Okay. Now you go, too. It's too dangerous. I can't risk losing any member of my family._ Ferb said in protest, "Well, neither can I! I've had enough losses. I can't afford to lose another one of my family!" He tugged on one dog's tail. Big mistake. The dog turned and growled at Ferb. Thinking fast, Ferb grabbed a stick and started whacking it to and fro!

Perry was amazed at this tactic. He had to try it sometime! He had hesitated for too long. During this distraction, the dog that Perry had tripped had come in for an attack. Ferb saw the dog sneaking up on Perry. "Perry! Look out!" It was too late, the dog and Perry tumbled down a small hill. Perry was cornered against a rock. _Okay. If you're going to kill me, just do it fast. I don't want to suffer._ The dog growled. _Oh, don't worry. I promise that it'll be a swift, almost painless death. _"Perry!" Perry closed his eyes, expecting the end. Nothing. _Go ahead. Kill me. What are you waiting for? _The dog replied, _Witnesses. I need more than one witness for it to be fun._ At that moment, Karl stumbled in. "Agent P!" The dog smirked. _Perfect timing. _Perry prepared for his swift death. The dog yelped. _What the-?! A stick?! Hey! Stop poking me with that thing!_ Perry opened his eyes. Karl was poking the dog with a stick. "Agent P? Are you okay." Perry, still frightened from this near death experience, stuttered, _I-I-I guess. B-b-but I d-d-dunno about Ferb!_ Karl looked up at the top of the hill. All he saw were a bunch of dogs moving in on something. "Um…I don't see him." CLANG! The dog was hit in the head with a frying pan. Karl looked at Perry, "You're welcome!"

Perry ran as fast as he could, determined to see if Ferb was okay. As he got to the top of the hill, all the other dogs were running off. Ferb was lying on the ground, bleeding really bad. _Oh my gosh. Ferb!_ (Ferb fans, stop reading if you don't wanna know what happens next) Perry ran to his owner. _Oh, Ferb. Ferb, are you okay? _"Not really. Just don't blame yourself, Perry. It was all my idea to stay and help." _Yeah, but I let you! _"Perry, listen to me. I know you didn't want me to stay behind, but I couldn't risk losing you. Not again. Phineas was sad enough when you were just missing. Think about how sad he would be if you died." _But, Ferb, he'll be sad about you, too! _"Well, it doesn't matter. I was causing him to pay almost no attention to you. The only time he took notice was when you disappear every day."

Perry sighed. He didn't know that Ferb felt like an obstruction between Phineas and Perry. _I'm sorry, Ferb. I-I didn't realize-_ "Perry, just tell Phineas that I-that I loved him. He was a great brother." With that, Ferb gave one last breath, then he was gone. _Ferb…Ferb…Ferb, no! No, not Ferb. Ferb! _Perry realized that it was too late. Ferb wouldn't have survived even if he did make it to the hospital. "Agent P, you did what you had to do. Everyone must suffer losses in life. Trust me, I know." Perry sighed. _But, Karl, he felt like he was causing Phineas to pay more attention to him than to me. He thinks that's why I disappeared! So it's really __**my**__ fault!_ Karl sighed. It would be hard to get Perry through this loss. Little did Perry know, that Phineas was on his way to his house to find Candace, his mom, and his step-dad.

--

"Mom! Dad! Candace! Anybody home?" Phineas had made it. He had made it all the way home. "Hey, Perry, Ferb! We made it! We made it all the way-" He looked behind him. "Perry? Ferb? Hello?" Phineas had no clue that right now, Perry was crying, walking home, thinking about Ferb and how much he liked the boy. Phineas heard a familiar chatter. Perry. The red-haired boy whirled around and ran to Perry. "Perry! I'm so glad you're alive! It's good to see you again!" Perry sniffed. "Perry, what's wrong?" _It's-It's Ferb. He-He died while fending off those dogs. He-He said he felt like he was obstructing our relationship. I-I tried to help, b-but- but… _Phineas gasped. "Ferb? Dead? How?" A voice said, "Well, he died while trying to help Perry against those dogs." Phineas looked up. Karl was looking right depressed. "Well, I'll be going now…" _Phineas, I'm sorry. It wasn't my fault. It was Ferb's decision to stay and help! _Phineas put Perry back on the ground and said, "Perry, you don't know how much I liked him! You wouldn't know even if the answer hit you in the face!" _Phineas, wait! _SLAM! The door slammed shut. Perry gave up. _You'll never get over it, will you? _"No! I won't!" Perry walked away as he thought, _Neither will I…_

(Another musical number this time by Miley Cyrus)

_Sha-la-la-la-laSha-la-la-la-la_

_You used to call me your angelSaid I was sent straight down from HeavenYou'd hold me close in your armsI loved the way you felt so strongI never wanted you to leaveI wanted you to stay here holding me_

Perry sadly walked into the kitchen, he needed to think things over. The kitchen was the quietest place to go. As Perry listened to the rhythmic tapping of water from the faucet, he slowly drifted to sleep.

_I miss you, I miss your smileAnd I still shed a tear every once and a whileAnd even though it's different nowYou're still here somehowMy heart won't let you go, and I need you to knowI miss you, sha-la la la la, I miss you_

Perry sighed. Sleeping is hard when you've suffered a loss in your life. Phineas crept into the kitchen, making sure that Perry didn't take his words seriously. "Whew," Phineas whispered, ", he's asleep. I just hope he's okay…"

_You used to call me your dreamerAnd now I'm livin' out my dreamOh how I wish you could seeEverything that's happening for meI'm thinking back on the pastIt's true that time is flying by too fast_

Mr. and Mrs. Flynn and Candace entered the house. They noticed Perry fast asleep next to the table, and Phineas stroking his fur lovingly. "Oh, there's Phineas." said Mr. Flynn. Candace pointed out, "But Phineas does look a little upset." Phineas whispered, "It's Ferb…He's dead…"

_I miss you, I miss your smileAnd I still shed a tear every once and a whileAnd even though it's different nowYou're still here somehowMy heart won't let you go, and I need you to knowI miss you, sha-la la la la, I miss you_

"Ferb…dead?" Candace muttered. Mr. Flynn gasped. "But how?" Phineas replied, "That's the question. How?"

_I know your in a better place, (yeah)But I wish that I could see your face (oh)I know you're where you need to beEven though it's not here with me_

_I miss you, I miss your smileAnd I still shed a tear every once and a whileAnd even though it's different nowYou're still here somehowMy heart won't let you go, and I need you to knowI miss you, sha-la la la laI miss you, I miss your smileAnd I still shed a tear every once and a whileAnd even though it's different nowYou're still here somehowMy heart won't let you go, and I need you to knowI miss you, sha-la la la la, I miss you_

(that musical number is over)

Chapter Three Complete. (Whew! Very long!)


	3. Farewell Ferb

Hearts Failing, Hopes Falling

A Brandie Delanie Creation

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Perry or any other character seen on Phineas and Ferb. The only thing I own is the laptop I'm typing on. Oh, wait; it's my family's laptop!

Author's Note: This is a story of troubles of living with a family member in the hospital, barely clinging to life. If you've been in that situation, you'll understand the meaning of the story.

Spoiler: Perry is very worried about Phineas, since he's known him for a long time. Doofenshmirtz, Monogram and Karl are all worried about Perry and, to some extent, Phineas. Even though they barely know him, they were worried just the same.

Phineas woke up to a misty morning. He looked over at his brother, Ferb, who was still asleep. Phineas took his rubber ball and threw it at his brother, saying, "Hey, wake up, sleepy!" Ferb sat up in bed and looked at his brother with a reproachful look.

Perry looked at Phineas and Ferb staring at each other. Phineas apologized, "Sorry, buddy. I just wanted you to wake up!" The sleepy 15-year old replied, "It's ok. You just wanted someone to talk to. So, I'm all ears!"

The red-haired 13-year old said, "Ferb, I've been feeling really weak and tired lately, our dad just says it's a side effect of growing up. Is he right? Should I tell mom?" Ferb replied, "Well, you should tell both parents and compare their opinions. Then you should try to figure it out yourself if your question's still not answered,"

Phineas said, "Well, I've been feeling fatigued in the heart area. And I often have to be pulled out of some soccer games because of that," Now Ferb was getting worried. _Could it be…? No, it can't be. Ferb, stop thinking that! You don't need to worry Phineas right now._

--

Candace sat down to her breakfast, waffles with syrup. As she wolfed down her breakfast, she noticed her step-brother, Ferb, coming down the steps. He seemed worried for some reason.

"Hey, Ferb, what's wrong?" Ferb whispered something to his sister. "Gasp! No! He can't! I'm gonna tell mom!" Ferb said while holding his step-sister back, "We can't tell her just yet. We'll need proof first. By the way, have you seen Perry?"

--

Perry stood next to a shelf that was really a secret entrance as he put on his hat. (DUN dun. DUN dun!) He dialed a number on a secret number-pad. Then he entered his secret hideout, waiting for the secret mission to be told.

(Great, I'm being redundant.)

Monogram looked at Karl and said, "Did you remember, dry-clean only?" Karl sweatdropped and laughed embarrassedly. "You forgot, didn't you?" Karl replied, "Sir, who has their underwear dry-cleaned?! It's ridiculous! Look, it's Agent P!"

Perry looked at the screen, waiting. "Oh, Agent P! Well, this is embarrassing," said Monogram.

Perry wasn't paying any attention. Ferb's words to Candace (Perry has excellent hearing) echoed in his head: _Heart failure…heart failure…heart failure…_

"Agent P. Agent P! Agent P!" Perry snapped back to reality. He looked at Monogram expectantly. "Agent P, what were you thinking about?" Perry looked down at his feet, upset about Phineas' situation.

"What's wrong? We'll understand. Right, Karl?" Karl took out a translator. "Right, sir!" Perry thought, _Well, I'm afraid that Phineas has heart failure! He might die. And the chances that he'll get a heart transplant are one in a million. I think… _Karl repeated the message in third person.

Monogram glanced at Perry, then at Karl. Karl seemed worried, too. Monogram realized that Perry really cared about his owner. _What should I do? Start a fundraiser? How will I do it? Bake sale? I'm terrible at baking._

Karl said, "Um, sir? I think we could start a fundraiser. A doggy day-care! And we could hand out fliers to help support Agent P's owner." _Karl __**is**__ on the right track, but is it a good idea? We need to meet Agent P's owner first for it to make sense. But we can't say something like, 'Your platypus told us.' That'd be stupid!_

Perry looked up at the lights that lit up the little room. He was thinking that maybe he could go on a mission to watch Phineas, making sure that he doesn't have a stroke, and if he does, he could call 911.

Karl looked at Perry's thoughts on the translator. He said, "Um, sir, maybe Agent P could watch his owner to make sure he doesn't have a stroke. And if he does, Agent P could call 911."

Monogram thought about _that_ for a while. It seemed okay. Almost flawless. But, what could a platypus do? Certainly not mouth-to-mouth!

Karl and Perry looked desperately at Monogram. He was outnumbered on opinion. Perry used the puppy eyes. Monogram sighed in defeat. "Oh, all right. Just _be careful!_"

Karl shouted, "YES! Did you hear that Agent P? You get to go take care of your owner!" Monogram blamingly looked at Karl. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Monogram replied, "It's fun."

Perry ran out, eager to watch over Phineas.

Monogram said to Karl, "Do you think you can handle Doofenshmirtz?" The 17-year old intern replied, "Yep. I'm ready as I've ever been!" Karl skipped off, singing, "I'm gonna stop Doofenshmirtz! I'm gonna stop Doofenshmirtz!"

--

Karl drove to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated as the jingle played. "Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporateeeeeeeed!" (Rofl) Doofenshmirtz was apparently up to something.

Uh…DUH! Karl looked nervously around. He knew Doofenshmirtz was frustrated of all the crashing through walls and windows. So, he just knocked.

Doofenshmirtz answered with a, "Perry the--wait, you're not Perry the Platypus! Who the heck are you?"

--

Phineas was walking to the soccer field, being watched by Perry. Perry was hiding on a power line. Don't worry; he's not touching both of them!

Perry slipped while walking on it, and fell. Good thing he landed in a bush. Perry stepped out of the bush, coughing. _Note to self, power lines are slippery!_

Phineas heard the coughing. "Hello?" Perry put on the mindless pet act. "Oh, there you are Perry! Whoa, that was fast." Perry made the growly noise.

Perry looked at Phineas nervously. This didn't seem too bad. He looked just fine. But looks can be deceiving. Phineas said, "Come on, let's go to the soccer game! I'm their star player!"

Perry's eyes widened in fear. That, he didn't know. That would mean that Phineas is gonna be in the game more than ever! Perry thought, _Phineas, don't do it! Don't play!_ But his efforts were futile, Phineas can't understand platypus talk!

--

Meanwhile Karl was having problems of his own. Doofenshmirtz was tougher than he thought! It didn't look so good for Karl.

Karl slipped on a puddle of water and landed painfully on his stomach. Doofenshmirtz: 1 Karl: 0 The odds were against him. So, he figured that to have a fighting chance against Doofenshmirtz, he'd need some sort of weapon.

Karl dug through his pockets, but the only thing he could find was a water gun. _Great, now I can squirt him and say, "Bad doggy!" That's…not a bad plan! _Karl filled the squirt toy with water and squirted Doofenshmirtz. "Bad doggy!"

Doofenshmirtz took out a _real _gun! "Okay, bad plan!" Karl dodged a very precise gunshot. He ran, dodging gunshots left and right. It seemed that for once, Doofenshmirtz would win.

The score: Doofenshmirtz: 2 Karl: 0

--

Phineas was seconds from scoring the winning shot. He dodged the rival team, called his shots, and KICKED! The ball flew through the air and hit the goal. The ref blew the whistle, all the kids but Phineas ran off the field.

Phineas walked. Then, after a pep-talk from the coach, walked home. Perry followed, still nervous for Phineas. Phineas tripped and fell. Remember, this is hard pavement! He didn't get up. Perry started panicking. He checked Phineas' pulse, it was rapid and weak.

Perry dialed 911. _"Hello?" _Perry answered with the noise he does. The operator said, _"Hello? Who is this? Oh, Agent P. What's happened?" _Perry thought desperately, _Phineas fell and he's not getting up. And I checked his pulse and it was rapid and weak! Help! "Don't worry! I'll send an ambulance right away!"_ (Oooh, now it's getting dramatic!) Perry sat next to Phineas. Phineas muttered weakly, "Perry?" _Don't worry, Phineas. Help is on it's way._

--

Karl had just narrowly escaped death by dropping an anvil on Doofenshmirtz. Then his phone rang, "Hello?" _"Karl? Are you there?" _Karl replied, "Yes. So, what's wrong?" _"Agent P was right. Something happened. He thinks that Phineas had a stroke!" _Karl gasped. Could it be happening? The very thing that Agent P wanted to prevent? "Um, sir? I'm gonna go see how Agent P is doing."

Doofenshmirtz looked up, "WHAT? What's happening?!" Karl replied, "Agent P's owner had a stroke and I'm gonna go check on them." Doofenshmirtz stuttered, "I-I-I'm gonna c-come t-too!"

To be continued…

Chapter One Complete

Now for Chapter Two

Phineas was getting weaker and weaker by the minute. Perry was trying not to panic, but if the ambulance didn't get there soon, Phineas was a goner.

The stroke, combined with the intense heat, spelled death for Phineas. A siren wailed in the distance. The ambulance was nearly there. Perry calmed down a little. Phineas muttered, "P-Perry?"

Perry had a feeling that Phineas knew that he was trying the best he could to help. _Phineas, don't worry. They're nearly here. _Phineas looked at Perry and a weak smile crossed his face. "I love you, P-Perry…" (I mean that in a family love way)

A teardrop fell onto the sidewalk. Perry was very worried. Even if the ambulance did make it in time, there still wouldn't be enough time to save Phineas. Perry had just about given up when the ambulance pulled up.

--

Karl and Doofenshmirtz ran as fast as they could, which was not very fast for Doofenshmirtz. Karl panted, "I'd better get a donut out of this!" Doofenshmirtz replied, "I don't care about no donuts, but if I run any longer **I **will have a stroke!"

Karl shouted, "Stop complaining! I'm the one who's the most worried! And I'm starting to think that only Agent P and I seem to be worried about Phineas!" Doofenshmirtz was surprised. He had never had anyone care about _him_ like that! He looked at Karl. Karl seemed really worried about Perry and Phineas.

Karl's P.O.V.

_I saw how emotional Agent P was about this. He didn't seem his perky self, so I knew that something was wrong immediately. I had done my best to help Agent P, and now the world's racing me against time._

_I didn't think that I would make it. I slipped on the pavement at the top of the hill, and I took a tumble. By the time I reached the bottom, I was bloodied up really bad. I had a severe pain on my right arm, and I had sprained my ankle._

_A couple kids, a boy and a girl, raced past me. The boy had lime-green hair, and a cream-colored shirt. Did I mention he had purple pants? The girl had orange hair, a red shirt, and a white skirt._

_The boy paused. The girl shouted, "Come on, Ferb! We've gotta hurry!" Ferb just looked around at me. He seemed pretty worried. And he didn't even know me. Ferb said in a British accent, "Candace, you know I care about Phineas, but he's awful hurt too! We've got to help him!"_

_I'd never seen a kid care so much about a stranger. I decided that they didn't need to take care of me when their friend, Phineas, was in greater danger. I said, "Oh, don't worry about me. I'll just walk to the hospital. It's only one mile."_

--

End Karl's P.O.V.

Perry paced, worried about Phineas more than ever. Phineas was really weak when the ambulance arrived, so the question was, was Phineas still alive? Doctor Tisdale walked out and said, "Perry, Phineas is still alive. Just barely clinging to life." Then Doctor Sangster came over and said, "But you can visit!"

Perry, worried enough, ran to see Phineas. As Perry sat next to Phineas, the red-haired boy said, "Perry, I'm so glad you were there. If you weren't who knows what might've happened. I might not even be here." Perry knew this.

Perry all of a sudden had a realization. _No questions about the hat or how I called 911?_ Phineas weakly replied, "Yeah. But I'm just not gonna bother with that right now." Perry sighed, _I don't think you're gonna get through this… _Phineas replied, "What? Why not?"

He had to tell Phineas sooner or later. Sooner it was. _I hate to tell you this, but you might have heart failure. _"Heart failure?! But, Perry, why?" Perry sighed. He had no clue as to why. "You-you don't know, do you?" The little platypus shook his head sadly. _I'm sorry, Phineas. I'm so sorry._

--

Karl was only twenty yards away from the hospital when he collapsed, too tired to go on. He held on to his injured arm as a pain shot through it. The pain was unbearable. Karl winced as another pain shot through his arm.

His cell phone rang. Karl answered it with a weak, "Hello?" _"Karl? Are you okay?" _He answered, "Not really. I took a really bad tumble and injured my arm and sprained my ankle. And it hurts real bad." _"Don't worry. I'm on my way." _"That's what the operator said before the victim died." Karl said as a dial tone hummed. He hung up his phone and put it back in his pocket.

A very sharp pain ran through his injured leg. Things were not going well for the 17-year old, today. Not going well at all. The lime-green haired boy from before ran back. "Are you okay?" he asked with the familiar British accent.

"N-no. I can't-I can't bear the pain much longer." Ferb looked worriedly at Karl. He was not gonna lie, but Karl did look in a lot of pain. Ferb said, "I know I have a first aid kit in my backpack somewhere…" and started digging through his backpack.

First, Ferb pulled out a cell phone. Then a laptop. "You keep a laptop in your backpack?" questioned Karl. "Yes. Don't act so surprised!" At last, the first aid kit was pulled out of the bag. A small smile crossed Karl's face. Ferb was really prepared for anything.

Major Monogram walked from a forest path onto the sidewalk. He couldn't believe what he was seeing! A cell phone, laptop, and first aid kit lying on the ground next to Karl and a green-haired kid. _No way! Snap out of it. You're seeing things. No, this is real. A pedestrian going out of his way to help someone he doesn't even know?!_

He looked back at the scene to see the kid walking off with his stuff, and Karl waving farewell. "Bye, Ferb!" said the intern, apparently feeling a little better. The kid, apparently named Ferb, said, "I'm gonna go see my brother Phineas now!" Could it be the Phineas that Karl and Agent P keep talking about?

Major Monogram looked at the scene, more confused as he's ever been. "Uh…Karl? Who was that kid?" Karl jumped, startled. "Oh, don't scare me like that! Well, that was Ferb. Phineas' step-brother. He seemed pretty worried the last time." Monogram looked at Karl, still a bit confused. "Last time? What are you talking about?" Karl started to explain slowly…

--

Perry looked around the hospital lobby as he prepared to exit. He looked behind him as Candace and Ferb fell in through the door. Ferb shouted, "Candace! Don't be mad! I didn't know it would be this serious!" Candace protested, "I don't care! I knew we should've told mom! Don't you tell me you didn't know it'd be serious!"

Perry made himself known by clearing his throat. Ferb muttered, "Perry?! What are you doing here?" Dr. Tisdale said, "He's here because he called 911 when Phineas had a stroke." Candace and Ferb shouted, "A STROKE?!" Perry nodded. It was the sad truth, and he knew it. He walked out the door as a sad music played.

(Get ready, cuz here's the musical number!)

_You were my friend for a long, long, long time. And it's really hard, doing this in rhyme. You may be gone soon, and I'm not so happy. I guess I might have to learn to let go…_

Perry walked the long way home, crying inside. He could never have imagined his life being like this. Perry never knew that Phineas would have heart failure.

_Letting go! Is the hardest thing to do! If I do it, I end up feeling blue! Oh, I'll miss you…_

Perry looked back at the hospital. He thought, _I hope you get through this, Phineas. Because my life is nothing without you. _Perry looked back on the past, to when he first met Phineas…

Flashback

A little 5-year old boy smiled as he pulled a blue platypus out of a box. "Wow! A platypus! Thanks Candace!" Candace replied/muttered, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Feed it, love it, brush it. Just don't bug me!" Phineas looked back at the platypus and said, "I'm going to name you Perry!"Perry growled. He thought, _I guess I could live with this family. This kid seems okay…_

Phineas cuddled Perry. "Oh, Perry, you're gonna be the best pet ever! I'm gonna teach you how to roll over!" _I really like this kid. The only way I would leave forever is if they give me away. But that's very unlikely._ The 5-year old Phineas laughed. "This is the best birthday present ever!"

End Flashback

Perry sighed. His life would be empty without Phineas. Phineas was the only reason he felt at home in this place. He sadly walked back into the house. Mr. and Mrs. Flynn were out. Probably visiting Phineas. Perry figured that he'd better tell Monogram.

So he went down to his little hideout. Monogram was tapping a microphone. "Is this thing on?" Tap, tap. Perry cleared his throat. "Oh, Agent P! Don't scare me like that!" A cat yowled off screen. Karl, also off screen, shouted, "OW! It doesn't have to be this difficult! You can settle your cat-dog differences a different way! YOW! Don't bite my butt!"

Perry just stared. Monogram muttered, "I'd better go stop those two from mutilating Karl. Be right back, Agent P." He walked off screen. "ALL RIGHT YOU TWO! Kitty, go cough up hairballs! Doggy, go chew on some shoes or something! OW! NOT MY SHOES!" Karl said, "I don't think they're gonna do that. OW!" Monogram replied, "You-OW!- think?!"

Perry just stared as Karl stumbled past the camera. Karl had the cat's agent hat on his head. The cat ran past, followed by Agent D. Karl shouted, "HEY! Don't chew on his tail! Sigh. Sometimes I hate my job." Monogram walked by, grumbling, "I hear ya. Breaking up a cat-fight isn't any piece of cake!"

Karl looked at Perry and said, "Agent P, is Phineas doing okay?" _He's doing a little better, but not much. _"Oh. But, do you think you could come over here and help with things. First you might wanna break up Agent D and the cat agent's fight?" Perry nodded. He figured that he needed something to do to get his mind off Phineas.

--

Karl sighed, "He'd better get here soon or we're gonna have a cat casserole for lunch tomorrow!" Perry ran in, apparently eager to break up the fight. He jumped in between Agent D and the cat agent. (Whom I haven't come up with a name for) The two glared at Perry, then they all started fighting. Karl muttered, "I guess it's a bad day for all of us."

Monogram walked over. "And to make matters worse, Agent C has been turned into take-out, Agent W is now bird food and Agent P is the one being mutilated by Agent D and the cat agent!" Karl groaned. This was not his day. "I'll go rescue Agent P." Perry plopped out of the fight, covered in scrapes and scratches. "Agent P, are you okay?" _Been better. Been worse, too._

Karl and Monogram exchanged looks. "I guess Agent P couldn't do it, huh?" "Yep. He couldn't. I guess I'll try one last time…" Then Karl pounced onto Agent D, then grabbed Agent Kitty. "LISTEN! You two are gonna settle your differences the RIGHT way! And that's to go on Dr. Phil!" Monogram groaned. This was definitely Karl's most awkward moment. Agent D yelped.

He'd seen the show. Agent D did not like it at all! Swearing and yelling! And some scary things. Agent Kitty mewed. _No! Not Dr. Phil! I hate that show! _Karl set them down and smirked. Agent D barked at Agent Kitty. Then they shook, er, paws. Karl walked back over and said, "Now tell me my ideas are dumb!"

Monogram had never realized that Karl has a few tricks up his sleeve. This was the weirdest thing he'd ever seen. Just threatening to put them on Dr. Phil worked. "I hate to say it, but Agent D is so stupid to get along with a CAT!" Karl just stared. "You just said you didn't want them to fight!" "Well, yeah! Because they're fellow agents! Plus they might tear the place apart."

Agent P, still exhausted from the fight, panted. _I guess I'll go stop Doofenshmirtz. _Karl said, "Ok, because I just found out that Doofenshmirtz is trying to make it night forever!" Perry ran to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

--

Not caring about Doofenshmirtz's being upset, Agent P crashed through the wall. "Perry the Platypus, what an unpredictable surprise! And by unpredictable I mean COMPLETELY PREDICTABLE!" Agent P glared at Doofenshmirtz. "Perry, just let me win for once! Please! Just this once? Plus, I don't like it when you look at me like that!" Agent P tapped his foot to get the point across. "Oh, you're looking for a plot point. We don't always need a plot point, you know! I'm just doing this for fun!"

_Yeah, right! _Agent P ran and slid past Doofenshmirtz, and tripped him with his tail. Doofenshmirtz fell over, apparently not expecting this tactic. "All right, Perry, you want hard? I'll give you hard!" The evil doctor pulled out a gun! Agent P stared at the weapon in fear. But he didn't let fear stop him. He leapt at Doofenshmirtz, apparently determined to defeat Doofenshmirtz. The brown-haired doctor dodged the attack, which sent Agent P slamming into the wall.

Before his nemesis could recover, Doofenshmirtz aimed the gun at Agent P and pulled the trigger. BANG! Agent P ducked just in time. Weak and tired from the cat-dog fight, he barely had time to dodge the second shot. Doofenshmirtz smirked evilly at the platypus and shot at him. Agent P dodged again, his fatigue showing a little too much. _I don't think I can go on like this…_ Doofenshmirtz lunged at Perry, determined to win for once. He had pinned the little platypus to the ground. Perry squirmed frantically. He had to escape somehow. The platypus smacked Doofenshmirtz with his tail, then bolted toward the door. "Oh no you DON'T!" Doofenshmirtz shouted and threw the gun at the blue platypus.

SMACK! It hit Agent P right in the head. Perry dropped down to his knees. He shakily got up as Doofenshmirtz threw the gun again. SMACK! A second strike in the exact same place. Perry collapsed, it was too much. One more hit and he was finished. As Doofenshmirtz raised the gun for one final strike, he noticed how weak the little platypus was. Perry thought desperately, _Someone…help…please…I can't go on. _Doofenshmirtz was having second thoughts about throwing the gun again. He saw that Perry was badly hurt by the first strike.

"Perry the Platypus, are you okay?" Doofenshmirtz knew that he wasn't, but asked anyway. Perry replied, _What do you care? You're the one who wants to finish me off!_ Doofenshmirtz protested, "I was going to, but then I noticed how weak you were and had second thoughts. Maybe fighting you isn't the best thing to do." Perry then realized that Doofenshmirtz may be turning over a new leaf. _You finally realized that? sarcasm What a great time to do that!_

Doofenshmirtz sighed. "We'd better get you to the vet." He set down the gun and picked up the little platypus. "I just hope we get there in time…"

--

Doofenshmirtz shouted, "TAXI! Hey, TAXI! Ugh! What's a guy got to do to get a cab in this city?" A taxi finally pulled up. Doofenshmirtz got in and said, "Danville Veterinary Clinic, and hurry!" The (formerly) evil doctor held Perry closer to his body, for heat transference. Perry's weak shivering stopped after a few minutes. The little platypus gripped onto Doofenshmirtz's shirt and whimpered. _I don't feel so good. _

Doofenshmirtz looked down at Perry, worried now more than ever! "Perry the platypus, it's gonna be all right." Perry hugged the doctor, very forgivingly. Doofenshmirtz whispered to himself, "I just hope so…"

--

Karl paced, very nervous, and said, "Agent P has been gone _way_ too long! Much longer that he should've been! I think that something must be wrong!" Monogram said, "Relax. He probably wanted to get some take-out on the way back! To see what happened to Agent C!" (He became Popcorn Chicken at KFC) Agent D suggested, _Maybe Agent P is in trouble. I hear that Doofenshmirtz has gotten way tougher lately!_ Monogram looked at Karl, who was starting to get really upset. "Agent D! Don't say that! I'm sure that Agent P is fine!"

Karl's cell phone rang for the third time that day. "Hello?" _"Yes. Do you know a Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz?" _"Yes, why?" _"Well, he came into our clinic carrying a badly injured platypus. Do you have any knowledge of this?" _Karl looked up in fright. "No, I didn't! Until now. What happened?!" The person over the phone said, _"Well, it appears that the platypus was struck in the head by something." _Karl gasped. _No, not Agent P. Please, no… _"I'm on my way." Karl hung up and placed the phone back in his pocket.

Monogram and the other agents looked at Karl as he began to cry. "Karl, what's wrong?" Karl sniffed. "Agent-Agent P has-has been taken to the vet because-because he was struck in the head by some-something!" The intern starting sobbing. Apparently, he had some sort of deep friendship with Agent P. Monogram gasped. Could it be true? Could Agent P be in the same situation as Phineas? Barely clinging to life? "Karl, we'd better go make sure that Agent P is okay." Deep down, Monogram knew that Agent P was not okay, but he couldn't stand to see Karl this depressed.

Karl looked up, "Well, if it means I get to see Agent P, ok."

--

Doofenshmirtz sat in the waiting room, still hugging Perry to him. The little blue platypus whimpered, still in pain. The brown-haired doctor just looked down at Perry, then looked back up. The other pets there weren't injured as seriously as Perry. The vet walked up and said, "Well, the blow dealt by the gun caused a minor concussion. And the platypus had broken his left leg. But a few days of rest, he should be fine." The platypus gripped Doofenshmirtz's white lab coat and cuddled it.

Doofenshmirtz exited the clinic and stepped outside, still holding the little platypus. Very carefully, Doofenshmirtz took off the lab coat and wrapped it around Perry's body, attempting to keep him warm in the cold night. _Doofenshmirtz, is this for real? Could you actually be turning good? _Doofenshmirtz replied, "I don't know. I just felt that helping you was the right thing to do. (Wow, that rhymes.)" Perry sighed. For the first time in his life, he felt comfortable near Doofenshmirtz.

(Now, another musical number)

_You used to be my nemesis, now you are my friend._

_We always fought and fought and fought, but in the end we'd make amends. We never got along, but in the end we knew it was wrong. In the past we were worst enemies, but now we are best friends…_

Doofenshmirtz sighed, "I guess we're stuck at a hotel for the night because the taxi drivers are off the clock." He started to step off the curb, then Perry thought, _THAT'S NOT A CROSSWALK!_ Doofenshmirtz replied, "Oops, sorry."

_Enemies turned friends are now not just pretend. It's reality, but not just you and me…There are other people who are enemies, and now they're turning friends for good…_

Doofenshmirtz sighed, he had walked 6 miles looking for a cross walk. No luck.

_You're my friend._

(that was the end of that musical number)

Chapter Two Complete. (dang, it was long.)

(Now for Chapter Three)

The next day…

Phineas had made a full recovery from the accident on the sidewalk. (That was fast) He was coming home today. Ferb, exited to see his step-brother out of the hospital, starting talking more than usual. They had never realized that Perry had gone "missing".

Candace had ordered a pizza to eat while waiting for Phineas to arrive. "Guys, I'm home!" shouted Phineas. He had snuck up on them. Ferb jumped and Candace accidentally slapped the pizza slice onto her face. She wiped the sauce and said, "Phineas, you're back! I missed you! Gasp! Did I say that out loud?" Ferb replied, "Yes, you did." Phineas hugged his sister and step-brother. "I thought I'd never see you again!" admitted Phineas.

Before Ferb or Candace could ask why, the door-bell rang. Candace answered it as she grumbled, "For the last time, it's been over 30 minutes! That pizza is **FREE**!" A red-haired 17-year old with glasses just stared at Candace as if she were insane. "Uh…what?" "Oops. I thought you were the pizza guy."

Karl blinked. "Anyways, have you noticed a little blue platypus anywhere?" Candace glanced at Phineas. "Well, the only blue platypus I know is Perry. He's just…" Candace ran throughout the house shouting for Perry. "Um…he's not here right now. He's…"

--

"MISSING?!" shouted Monogram. Agent P was missing?! Karl replied, "Yep. That's what she said." "Missing. How could he be missing?" Karl said, "I don't know, but Candace was really cute." (This is when the love triangles start: JeremyxCandacexKarl) Monogram looked at Karl. "What?" Karl, laughing nervously, replied, "Oh, nothing."

"I hope not. We know Agent P isn't with them. So, that means we'll have to go see Doofenshmirtz!" Karl looked around nervously. "Er…I have to…go to the doctor's tomorrow. I've been a little pale lately and they're gonna see if I'm anemic!" Monogram looked at Karl suspiciously. "Are you trying to get out of seeing Doofenshmirtz?" Karl sighed, "Yes, I am! And you would too if he tried to kill you with a gun just like he did with me!"

Monogram sighed. Karl did have a point. But, why would Doofenshmirtz start using a gun all of a sudden? Maybe he was tired of being beaten up all the time? "Well, you can stay here. I'm going to go." As Monogram started to walk off, Karl said, "Oh, thanks!" Then, Monogram grabbed the back of Karl's shirt and dragged the intern off, whom was struggling and kicking and shouting, "No! No! No! I'm not going! You can't make me! No!"

--

Knock! Knock! "Hello? Anybody home?!" No answer. KNOCK! KNOCK! "HELLOOOOO?!" Still no answer. Karl muttered, "Well, he must be out. Goodbye!" Then he started to sneak off. "Karl, wait. I think jiggling the doorknob would loosen the lock." Monogram did just that. The door creaked open. Karl said, "Oh, how about that! A loose lock! sarcasm Great!" The two peeked inside. Nobody there. They stepped in. Still nobody.

Squish! Karl flinched. Carpet didn't normally make that noise. He stepped back and looked down. There was a damp spot on the carpet. Karl looked at it more closely and noticed a reddish tint to the stain. He gasped. A bloodstain. _Oh-no. This couldn't be… _"Um…sir? You should see this…" Monogram walked over. "Is that…blood?" "Yeah. I think so. But it's still wet, so it must be recent." Squish! "It's stained pretty deep, so it must've been heavy bleeding." Monogram looked at Karl again. The 17-year old was walking toward a window. "Tell the police that it was suicide." Then Karl prepared to jump. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa, now! Don't go killing yourself just yet! What if Agent P is just fine? Then killing yourself is just a waste of time!" Karl thought for a while. Monogram was making sense, but the odds of Agent P being okay were one in a million. "Well, I'll hold suicide off…for now…"

--

Doofenshmirtz sighed. They had ended up sleeping on a park bench. Now, he was trying to find Perry's owners. "Perry the platypus, are you feeling okay?" _Just a little better. But not much. _Doofenshmirtz looked around. "Which house is your house?" Perry looked at Doofenshmirtz. _WHAT?! No! We can't go there! That'd be awkward! _Doofenshmirtz looked at Perry. "Oh, yeahhhh. It would be awkward."

Perry nodded. _So…why don't we go back to Doofenshmirtz Not-So-Evil Incorporated? _Doofenshmirtz stared. "Hey, don't think that this is permanent. It's only until this whole mess has been cleaned up!" Perry sighed. Oh, well. There's always a chance that Doofenshmirtz will get tired of being evil. Doofenshmirtz sighed. Well, he could try to not be evil. But he doubted that he could.

--

Phineas was sitting on the couch, as a silent teardrop fell onto the brown vinyl. "Perry's…missing?" Candace sighed and replied, "I'm afraid so, Phineas." The red-haired boy sniffed. "But…there's so much we didn't get to do with each other." Ferb remarked, "You almost never paid attention to him since I arr…ived…" Ferb realized something. _**I'm**__ the problem! __**I'm **__the one who's diverted Phineas' attention away from Perry! It's __**my**__ fault! _Phineas looked at his step-brother in awe. He realized it as much as Ferb did!

Candace said, "Well, Phineas. He's been missing for a day. One more and…well…there's cars and buses. There are a lot of things that can do harm to a platypus in the city." Ferb glared at Candace. "Oh…er…sorry!" Then the orange-haired teenager vamoosed out of there. Ferb decided to be opposite with Candace. "Phineas, maybe Candace is wrong. Maybe some nice person found him and took him to the kennel. Remember, he has a Home Again microchip!" Phineas looked up. "Really?" Ferb replied in that British accent you love(that was for all the Ferb fans), "I'm positive."

Ferb looked from Phineas to Perry's empty food dish. It would remain empty unless he found Perry. Then again, Phineas would probably never be happy again without Perry or Ferb! Ferb sighed. The choice was inevitable. "Phineas. Pack your bags! We're going to go find Perry if it's the last thing we do!" Unbeknownst to Ferb, it would be the last thing he did. (SUSPENCE!!)

--

Three days later…

"Hey, mom? Have you seen Phineas or Ferb? I can't find them anywhere!" Candace's mom gasped. "WHAT?" Candace repeated, "I can't find Phineas and Ferb anywhere!" Mrs. Flynn looked at Candace. "They must've gone looking for Perry! Oh, I knew we should've called the police first thing!" Mr. Flynn sighed. "They must think we don't care about Perry at all! We do! He's the one who saved Phineas out there on the sidewalk!" Candace looked at her parents. _Maybe they __**did**__ go looking for Perry. They really care about him. I didn't even like him until now! _Mrs. Flynn interrupted Candace's thoughts by saying, "They must have left when Perry disappeared! We have to go look for them! Lawrence, call the police!" Mr. Flynn replied, "Way ahead of you," while dialing on the phone. "Hello? Is this the Danville Police Department? I'm calling to report three missing persons. Well, the first two are people. The first one has red hair, a white and orange shirt, and blue pants. Oh, his head looks like a triangle. The second one has green hair, a cream-colored shirt, and purple pants. And now, the third one. He's not a person, but a platypus. He has blue fur, brown eyes, and has a blank expression on his face most of the time." Mrs. Flynn and Candace heard a flash of chatter before…"NO! I am NOT crazy!" Mr. Flynn hung up, annoyed that this person was not taking him seriously. "I'm sorry, Candace. They're not listening to me."

--

Meanwhile…

Phineas sighed. They were halfway through town and _still_ no sign of Perry. Ferb said, "Well, there's only one place to go." The looked at each other and said in unison, "The forest!" The two looked at the forest. It wasn't too far. Only two blocks! Phineas started off towards the forest. "Come on, Ferb!" Ferb took off after Phineas. "Hey! Wait for me!"

--

(Sorry, couldn't wait to get back to Perry)

Perry sighed. Well, he felt better. _Doofenshmirtz, I think I'd better go home now. I can go alone. _Suddenly he heard a shout. "PHINEAS! FERB! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Perry gasped. _What? They…They ran away? What? When? How?_ Doofenshmirtz muttered, "I have no idea who or what you're talking about. Could you care to explain?" Perry decided it was better than leaving Doofenshmirtz clueless. _Phineas and Ferb are my owners. And I think they ran away looking for me. They could get killed! I have to find them!_ Then he dashed full-tilt toward the rest of his family. Candace remarked, "Oh, look! It's Perry!" Perry thought desperately, _I'm gonna go find Phineas and Ferb! Don't worry! I __**will**__ find them!_ Candace considered it. "Well, if it means so much to you, you can go looking for them, too!" Perry replied, _Okay. You search the town! I'll search the forest!_ Then the little group split to search for Phineas and Ferb.

Perry waited until the rest of the family to leave before calling Major Monogram with this shocking development. _"Agent P! You're okay!" _said the oh-so-familiar voice of Major Monogram. Karl shouted, _"WHAT?! He's okay?! Lemme see!" _Perry sighed. He hadn't been gone very long. _Oh, wait. Four days __**is **__long. _He looked at Monogram, whom was muttering, _"Agent P leaves for four days and Karl gets overexcited." _Perry decided, _I'd better tell them. _Monogram looked at Perry, _"Tell us what?" _Perry thought, _Well, Phineas and Ferb ran away looking for me. They were apparently __**that**__ worried. Why do they always get into trouble like this?_ _"Well, I dunno. But you'd better go look for them. I don't think they should be out there." _Perry thought, _You have no idea…_

--

Phineas and Ferb stood next to a cliff, clinging onto each other. "Ferb, I never thought it would end this way. These dogs have outsmarted us. I don't think that anybody can save us now!" Phineas was dang wrong! At that instant, Perry jumped in between Phineas and Ferb and the wild dogs. Phineas stated, "Perry! You're okay!" Perry thought, _Of course I'm okay! I can take care of myself! What do you take me for? Candace?_ Ferb muttered, "Yeah, you have a point. She can't last a day without modern food like McDonald's!" The dogs growled. _Oh, look. We've got ourselves a little meal-to-go! _growled one. Another one thought, _First we'll eat the little bite-sized one. Then we'll wash him down with the two lost kids!_

Perry gathered all his courage and stated, _You will __**not**__ hurt Phineas and __Ferb! I care about them. I've known them longer than you! Why don't you go pilfer food from trash cans?!_ The first dog said, _We used to do that, but since these two kids stumbled in, we figured, humans must taste yummy! Bears sure like 'em!_ Perry realized the only way to save Phineas and Ferb was to fight. But one platypus against 15 dogs? Not very good odds. Ferb decided to do something drastic. "I can't believe I'm doing this, but…I'll help you Perry!" _What? No! It's too dangerous for a kid! _"It's dangerous for a platypus, too, but you're doing it!" Perry sighed. Ferb did have a point. _I guess safety in numbers __**is**__ the best thing. So…I hope you know what you're doing. _Ferb sighed. "I do, Perry. I'm saving my family!" Then the 15-year old pointed into the trees. "Look! Steak!" All the dogs turned their heads. "Phineas, run!" Phineas dashed away, looking for help. Perry sighed. Ferb was being foolish. But he made that choice, not Perry. Ferb and Perry each went at a dog. Perry slid under the dog that appeared to be the head, er…brain, of the group. Then, using the same tactic as with Doofenshmirtz, tripped the dog with his tail.

Ferb was trying to make himself taller than the dog that he was facing. That did not work out as well as Perry's tactic. Ferb shouted, "Perry! I could use a little help over here!" Perry ran and knocked the dog off of Ferb. _Okay. Now you go, too. It's too dangerous. I can't risk losing any member of my family._ Ferb said in protest, "Well, neither can I! I've had enough losses. I can't afford to lose another one of my family!" He tugged on one dog's tail. Big mistake. The dog turned and growled at Ferb. Thinking fast, Ferb grabbed a stick and started whacking it to and fro!

Perry was amazed at this tactic. He had to try it sometime! He had hesitated for too long. During this distraction, the dog that Perry had tripped had come in for an attack. Ferb saw the dog sneaking up on Perry. "Perry! Look out!" It was too late, the dog and Perry tumbled down a small hill. Perry was cornered against a rock. _Okay. If you're going to kill me, just do it fast. I don't want to suffer._ The dog growled. _Oh, don't worry. I promise that it'll be a swift, almost painless death. _"Perry!" Perry closed his eyes, expecting the end. Nothing. _Go ahead. Kill me. What are you waiting for? _The dog replied, _Witnesses. I need more than one witness for it to be fun._ At that moment, Karl stumbled in. "Agent P!" The dog smirked. _Perfect timing. _Perry prepared for his swift death. The dog yelped. _What the-?! A stick?! Hey! Stop poking me with that thing!_ Perry opened his eyes. Karl was poking the dog with a stick. "Agent P? Are you okay." Perry, still frightened from this near death experience, stuttered, _I-I-I guess. B-b-but I d-d-dunno about Ferb!_ Karl looked up at the top of the hill. All he saw were a bunch of dogs moving in on something. "Um…I don't see him." CLANG! The dog was hit in the head with a frying pan. Karl looked at Perry, "You're welcome!"

Perry ran as fast as he could, determined to see if Ferb was okay. As he got to the top of the hill, all the other dogs were running off. Ferb was lying on the ground, bleeding really bad. _Oh my gosh. Ferb!_ (Ferb fans, stop reading if you don't wanna know what happens next) Perry ran to his owner. _Oh, Ferb. Ferb, are you okay? _"Not really. Just don't blame yourself, Perry. It was all my idea to stay and help." _Yeah, but I let you! _"Perry, listen to me. I know you didn't want me to stay behind, but I couldn't risk losing you. Not again. Phineas was sad enough when you were just missing. Think about how sad he would be if you died." _But, Ferb, he'll be sad about you, too! _"Well, it doesn't matter. I was causing him to pay almost no attention to you. The only time he took notice was when you disappear every day."

Perry sighed. He didn't know that Ferb felt like an obstruction between Phineas and Perry. _I'm sorry, Ferb. I-I didn't realize-_ "Perry, just tell Phineas that I-that I loved him. He was a great brother." With that, Ferb gave one last breath, then he was gone. _Ferb…Ferb…Ferb, no! No, not Ferb. Ferb! _Perry realized that it was too late. Ferb wouldn't have survived even if he did make it to the hospital. "Agent P, you did what you had to do. Everyone must suffer losses in life. Trust me, I know." Perry sighed. _But, Karl, he felt like he was causing Phineas to pay more attention to him than to me. He thinks that's why I disappeared! So it's really __**my**__ fault!_ Karl sighed. It would be hard to get Perry through this loss. Little did Perry know, that Phineas was on his way to his house to find Candace, his mom, and his step-dad.

--

"Mom! Dad! Candace! Anybody home?" Phineas had made it. He had made it all the way home. "Hey, Perry, Ferb! We made it! We made it all the way-" He looked behind him. "Perry? Ferb? Hello?" Phineas had no clue that right now, Perry was crying, walking home, thinking about Ferb and how much he liked the boy. Phineas heard a familiar chatter. Perry. The red-haired boy whirled around and ran to Perry. "Perry! I'm so glad you're alive! It's good to see you again!" Perry sniffed. "Perry, what's wrong?" _It's-It's Ferb. He-He died while fending off those dogs. He-He said he felt like he was obstructing our relationship. I-I tried to help, b-but- but… _Phineas gasped. "Ferb? Dead? How?" A voice said, "Well, he died while trying to help Perry against those dogs." Phineas looked up. Karl was looking right depressed. "Well, I'll be going now…" _Phineas, I'm sorry. It wasn't my fault. It was Ferb's decision to stay and help! _Phineas put Perry back on the ground and said, "Perry, you don't know how much I liked him! You wouldn't know even if the answer hit you in the face!" _Phineas, wait! _SLAM! The door slammed shut. Perry gave up. _You'll never get over it, will you? _"No! I won't!" Perry walked away as he thought, _Neither will I…_

(Another musical number this time by Miley Cyrus)

_Sha-la-la-la-laSha-la-la-la-la_

_You used to call me your angelSaid I was sent straight down from HeavenYou'd hold me close in your armsI loved the way you felt so strongI never wanted you to leaveI wanted you to stay here holding me_

Perry sadly walked into the kitchen, he needed to think things over. The kitchen was the quietest place to go. As Perry listened to the rhythmic tapping of water from the faucet, he slowly drifted to sleep.

_I miss you, I miss your smileAnd I still shed a tear every once and a whileAnd even though it's different nowYou're still here somehowMy heart won't let you go, and I need you to knowI miss you, sha-la la la la, I miss you_

Perry sighed. Sleeping is hard when you've suffered a loss in your life. Phineas crept into the kitchen, making sure that Perry didn't take his words seriously. "Whew," Phineas whispered, "He's asleep. I just hope he's okay…"

_You used to call me your dreamerAnd now I'm livin' out my dreamOh how I wish you could seeEverything that's happening for meI'm thinking back on the pastIt's true that time is flying by too fast_

Mr. and Mrs. Flynn and Candace entered the house. They noticed Perry fast asleep next to the table, and Phineas stroking his fur lovingly. "Oh, there's Phineas." said Mr. Flynn. Candace pointed out, "But Phineas does look a little upset." Phineas whispered, "It's Ferb…He's dead…"

_I miss you, I miss your smileAnd I still shed a tear every once and a whileAnd even though it's different nowYou're still here somehowMy heart won't let you go, and I need you to knowI miss you, sha-la la la la, I miss you_

"Ferb…dead?" Candace muttered. Mr. Flynn gasped. "But how?" Phineas replied, "That's the question. How?"

_I know your in a better place, (yeah)But I wish that I could see your face (oh)I know you're where you need to beEven though it's not here with me_

_I miss you, I miss your smileAnd I still shed a tear every once and a whileAnd even though it's different nowYou're still here somehowMy heart won't let you go, and I need you to knowI miss you, sha-la la la laI miss you, I miss your smileAnd I still shed a tear every once and a whileAnd even though it's different nowYou're still here somehowMy heart won't let you go, and I need you to knowI miss you, sha-la la la la, I miss you_

(that musical number is over)

Chapter Three Complete. (Whew! Very long!)

(Now for Chapter Four)

Perry was still in shock. _Ferb? Why Ferb? It's always the quiet ones, isn't it? Why couldn't it be me? I don't talk! _Phineas hugged the little platypus. "Perry, I didn't mean what I said yesterday. I was just stunned, that's all. I wasn't-" _It's okay, Phineas. I know._ Phineas set Perry back down and the two began walking again. "Perry, if you ever feel like we don't care about you, come and talk to us, okay?" Perry nodded. _I will, Phineas. _They both sighed. "You know, Perry, life hasn't been the same without…you-know-who…" Phineas didn't want to upset Perry too much.

Perry gathered up all the courage to say something he'd never thought he'd say. _I'm running away. _Phineas looked at his friend in amazement. "Perry, what do you mean?!" Perry replied, _Phineas, it's my fault! If I didn't exist, Ferb would still be alive! You would never have gone looking for me and you would never have encountered those dogs! I've caused too much trouble in this family. So I'm leaving! _Phineas looked at Perry as the little platypus ran off. "Perry, wait! It's not your fault! I just know it isn't!" Perry paused. _What do you want me to do? Stay here and cause more losses than ever? I'm getting out of the picture. You've had enough losses the way it is!_

Phineas looked ahead at the bridge. "I think you're right! Look!" There were T.V. news people and the police at the bridge. Perry gasped, what happened there? Did a car run off the road? "We'd better go see what all the fuss is about!" Perry figured he'd better. The news reporter said, "We're here live at the Danville bridge where it is rumored that two grown-ups have just thrown themselves into the river. Since the river is known for its rapids, it is unknown whether or not Mr. and Mrs. Flynn are still alive. Back to you, Dan!" As Phineas gasped, Perry thought, _What'd I tell you? _Perry pretty near through _himself_ off the bridge as well! "Perry, no! It's not your fault!" Another news reporter said, "Oh, look! There's two family members squabbling over…I-don't-know-what!" Phineas stated, "I'm trying to keep Perry from committing suicide!" "I see," said the reporter.

--

Karl ran to the T.V. "Hey! Hurry up! Let's see what today's breaking news is!" Click! The T.V. turned on to show a picture of Phineas holding Perry back from the railing of the bridge. "What the heck is Agent P doing?!" shouted Monogram. Phineas shouted over the T.V., "Perry! It's the wrong decision! You can't commit suicide! It's the wrong thing to do!" Karl shouted, "SUICIDE?!" Phineas shouted, "Oh, dear! Perry!" Then the boy decided he had no choice. He grabbed Perry by the tail and dragged the struggling and kicking platypus away from…you know.

--

Perry thought at Phineas, _Well, Phineas. You win. I won't commit suicide. But I'm still running away. _Then the little platypus took off towards the interstate. Phineas whispered, "I'll miss you…Perry." Perry paused. _I'm sorry Phineas. I have to go before I cause any more trouble. _As Phineas watched Perry depart, he felt a sharp pain in his chest. "Oh…I don't-I don't feel s-so good…" Another pain. Phineas cried out in pain.

Perry paused. He knew that yell. _Phineas! Hold on, I'm coming! _Perry ran as fast as he could. He made it to see Phineas collapsing on the sidewalk. _Phineas! Oh, no, no, no. Not Phineas. _Phineas shouted in pain. "Perry, get help!" The little platypus said-er…thought-_Phineas, I'll be right back! _The hospital was only two blocks from the bridge. With Perry's speed and agility, they'd be there in no time! Or he could just call 911. _Hello? Come on, please pick up! "Hello?" Yeah, Phineas just had a heart attack and I need help right away! We're at the Danville bridge, please hurry! "We'll be right there!" Okay. _Phineas gasped in pain. "Perry, don't worry. I'll be okay. I'll b-be ok-k-kay…" Perry just wished that that was true. As the ambulance pulled up, Perry thought, _Just in time. I just hope it's not too late to save Phineas…_

--

Perry sighed. The only way Phineas would survive this time is if he got a heart transplant. _I just hope we can afford it. _The little platypus looked out the window, into the clouds. _Phineas __**has**__ to live. He just __**has**__ to. If not…Candace and I will be the only ones in the family left. _Doctor Tisdale came up and stated, "Not really…we've been looking at Phineas' files and it seems that his biological father is a…Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz?" Perry was shocked. _WHAT?!_

--

Doofenshmirtz sighed. "I've had it! I've spent 48 hours alone without doing an evil scheme! I need to invent something!" He felt like hitting himself. "Why did I think that I couldn't be evil?" Doofenshmirtz looked down at his feet. "Maybe I was just worried about Perry the Platypus, that's all."

The phone started ringing. Doofenshmirtz walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?" _"Yes, hello. This is Doctor Tisdale speaking. We've just been looking through some files and have discovered something very shocking." _Doofenshmirtz muttered into the phone, "How shocking?" _"Well, you'd better sit down. Okay, here it is…A boy named Phineas Flynn is your son. You're his biological father, it seems. We have yet to find out more." _Doofenshmirtz replied, "Well, thanks for the information. Bye." _"Bye." _He hung up.

"What? I have a son? How can it be?" Doofenshmirtz felt a little weak. "Ohhh…I don't feel so good…" The doctor collapsed, shocked by the information. He could barely pull himself up. "How is it possible that I have a son? I only remember having a daughter with Linda. Maybe he was born after the divorce?" Doofenshmirtz thought a little bit. "I guess I'll have to learn to live with the fact."

--

Perry sighed. Phineas wasn't feeling too good.


	4. The Shocking Discovery

Hearts Failing, Hopes Falling

A Brandie Delanie Creation

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Perry or any other character seen on Phineas and Ferb. The only thing I own is the laptop I'm typing on. Oh, wait; it's my family's laptop!

Author's Note: This is a story of troubles of living with a family member in the hospital, barely clinging to life. If you've been in that situation, you'll understand the meaning of the story.

Spoiler: Perry is very worried about Phineas, since he's known him for a long time. Doofenshmirtz, Monogram and Karl are all worried about Perry and, to some extent, Phineas. Even though they barely know him, they were worried just the same.

Phineas woke up to a misty morning. He looked over at his brother, Ferb, who was still asleep. Phineas took his rubber ball and threw it at his brother, saying, "Hey, wake up, sleepy!" Ferb sat up in bed and looked at his brother with a reproachful look.

Perry looked at Phineas and Ferb staring at each other. Phineas apologized, "Sorry, buddy. I just wanted you to wake up!" The sleepy 15-year old replied, "It's ok. You just wanted someone to talk to. So, I'm all ears!"

The red-haired 13-year old said, "Ferb, I've been feeling really weak and tired lately, our dad just says it's a side effect of growing up. Is he right? Should I tell mom?" Ferb replied, "Well, you should tell both parents and compare their opinions. Then you should try to figure it out yourself if your question's still not answered,"

Phineas said, "Well, I've been feeling fatigued in the heart area. And I often have to be pulled out of some soccer games because of that," Now Ferb was getting worried. _Could it be…? No, it can't be. Ferb, stop thinking that! You don't need to worry Phineas right now._

--

Candace sat down to her breakfast, waffles with syrup. As she wolfed down her breakfast, she noticed her step-brother, Ferb, coming down the steps. He seemed worried for some reason.

"Hey, Ferb, what's wrong?" Ferb whispered something to his sister. "Gasp! No! He can't! I'm gonna tell mom!" Ferb said while holding his step-sister back, "We can't tell her just yet. We'll need proof first. By the way, have you seen Perry?"

--

Perry stood next to a shelf that was really a secret entrance as he put on his hat. (DUN dun. DUN dun!) He dialed a number on a secret number-pad. Then he entered his secret hideout, waiting for the secret mission to be told.

(Great, I'm being redundant.)

Monogram looked at Karl and said, "Did you remember, dry-clean only?" Karl sweatdropped and laughed embarrassedly. "You forgot, didn't you?" Karl replied, "Sir, who has their underwear dry-cleaned?! It's ridiculous! Look, it's Agent P!"

Perry looked at the screen, waiting. "Oh, Agent P! Well, this is embarrassing," said Monogram.

Perry wasn't paying any attention. Ferb's words to Candace (Perry has excellent hearing) echoed in his head: _Heart failure…heart failure…heart failure…_

"Agent P. Agent P! Agent P!" Perry snapped back to reality. He looked at Monogram expectantly. "Agent P, what were you thinking about?" Perry looked down at his feet, upset about Phineas' situation.

"What's wrong? We'll understand. Right, Karl?" Karl took out a translator. "Right, sir!" Perry thought, _Well, I'm afraid that Phineas has heart failure! He might die. And the chances that he'll get a heart transplant are one in a million. I think… _Karl repeated the message in third person.

Monogram glanced at Perry, then at Karl. Karl seemed worried, too. Monogram realized that Perry really cared about his owner. _What should I do? Start a fundraiser? How will I do it? Bake sale? I'm terrible at baking._

Karl said, "Um, sir? I think we could start a fundraiser. A doggy day-care! And we could hand out fliers to help support Agent P's owner." _Karl __**is**__ on the right track, but is it a good idea? We need to meet Agent P's owner first for it to make sense. But we can't say something like, 'Your platypus told us.' That'd be stupid!_

Perry looked up at the lights that lit up the little room. He was thinking that maybe he could go on a mission to watch Phineas, making sure that he doesn't have a stroke, and if he does, he could call 911.

Karl looked at Perry's thoughts on the translator. He said, "Um, sir, maybe Agent P could watch his owner to make sure he doesn't have a stroke. And if he does, Agent P could call 911."

Monogram thought about _that_ for a while. It seemed okay. Almost flawless. But, what could a platypus do? Certainly not mouth-to-mouth!

Karl and Perry looked desperately at Monogram. He was outnumbered on opinion. Perry used the puppy eyes. Monogram sighed in defeat. "Oh, all right. Just _be careful!_"

Karl shouted, "YES! Did you hear that Agent P? You get to go take care of your owner!" Monogram blamingly looked at Karl. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Monogram replied, "It's fun."

Perry ran out, eager to watch over Phineas.

Monogram said to Karl, "Do you think you can handle Doofenshmirtz?" The 17-year old intern replied, "Yep. I'm ready as I've ever been!" Karl skipped off, singing, "I'm gonna stop Doofenshmirtz! I'm gonna stop Doofenshmirtz!"

--

Karl drove to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated as the jingle played. "Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporateeeeeeeed!" (Rofl) Doofenshmirtz was apparently up to something.

Uh…DUH! Karl looked nervously around. He knew Doofenshmirtz was frustrated of all the crashing through walls and windows. So, he just knocked.

Doofenshmirtz answered with a, "Perry the--wait, you're not Perry the Platypus! Who the heck are you?"

--

Phineas was walking to the soccer field, being watched by Perry. Perry was hiding on a power line. Don't worry; he's not touching both of them!

Perry slipped while walking on it, and fell. Good thing he landed in a bush. Perry stepped out of the bush, coughing. _Note to self, power lines are slippery!_

Phineas heard the coughing. "Hello?" Perry put on the mindless pet act. "Oh, there you are Perry! Whoa, that was fast." Perry made the growly noise.

Perry looked at Phineas nervously. This didn't seem too bad. He looked just fine. But looks can be deceiving. Phineas said, "Come on, let's go to the soccer game! I'm their star player!"

Perry's eyes widened in fear. That, he didn't know. That would mean that Phineas is gonna be in the game more than ever! Perry thought, _Phineas, don't do it! Don't play!_ But his efforts were futile, Phineas can't understand platypus talk!

--

Meanwhile Karl was having problems of his own. Doofenshmirtz was tougher than he thought! It didn't look so good for Karl.

Karl slipped on a puddle of water and landed painfully on his stomach. Doofenshmirtz: 1 Karl: 0 The odds were against him. So, he figured that to have a fighting chance against Doofenshmirtz, he'd need some sort of weapon.

Karl dug through his pockets, but the only thing he could find was a water gun. _Great, now I can squirt him and say, "Bad doggy!" That's…not a bad plan! _Karl filled the squirt toy with water and squirted Doofenshmirtz. "Bad doggy!"

Doofenshmirtz took out a _real _gun! "Okay, bad plan!" Karl dodged a very precise gunshot. He ran, dodging gunshots left and right. It seemed that for once, Doofenshmirtz would win.

The score: Doofenshmirtz: 2 Karl: 0

--

Phineas was seconds from scoring the winning shot. He dodged the rival team, called his shots, and KICKED! The ball flew through the air and hit the goal. The ref blew the whistle, all the kids but Phineas ran off the field.

Phineas walked. Then, after a pep-talk from the coach, walked home. Perry followed, still nervous for Phineas. Phineas tripped and fell. Remember, this is hard pavement! He didn't get up. Perry started panicking. He checked Phineas' pulse, it was rapid and weak.

Perry dialed 911. _"Hello?" _Perry answered with the noise he does. The operator said, _"Hello? Who is this? Oh, Agent P. What's happened?" _Perry thought desperately, _Phineas fell and he's not getting up. And I checked his pulse and it was rapid and weak! Help! "Don't worry! I'll send an ambulance right away!"_ (Oooh, now it's getting dramatic!) Perry sat next to Phineas. Phineas muttered weakly, "Perry?" _Don't worry, Phineas. Help is on it's way._

--

Karl had just narrowly escaped death by dropping an anvil on Doofenshmirtz. Then his phone rang, "Hello?" _"Karl? Are you there?" _Karl replied, "Yes. So, what's wrong?" _"Agent P was right. Something happened. He thinks that Phineas had a stroke!" _Karl gasped. Could it be happening? The very thing that Agent P wanted to prevent? "Um, sir? I'm gonna go see how Agent P is doing."

Doofenshmirtz looked up, "WHAT? What's happening?!" Karl replied, "Agent P's owner had a stroke and I'm gonna go check on them." Doofenshmirtz stuttered, "I-I-I'm gonna c-come t-too!"

To be continued…

Chapter One Complete

Now for Chapter Two

Phineas was getting weaker and weaker by the minute. Perry was trying not to panic, but if the ambulance didn't get there soon, Phineas was a goner.

The stroke, combined with the intense heat, spelled death for Phineas. A siren wailed in the distance. The ambulance was nearly there. Perry calmed down a little. Phineas muttered, "P-Perry?"

Perry had a feeling that Phineas knew that he was trying the best he could to help. _Phineas, don't worry. They're nearly here. _Phineas looked at Perry and a weak smile crossed his face. "I love you, P-Perry…" (I mean that in a family love way)

A teardrop fell onto the sidewalk. Perry was very worried. Even if the ambulance did make it in time, there still wouldn't be enough time to save Phineas. Perry had just about given up when the ambulance pulled up.

--

Karl and Doofenshmirtz ran as fast as they could, which was not very fast for Doofenshmirtz. Karl panted, "I'd better get a donut out of this!" Doofenshmirtz replied, "I don't care about no donuts, but if I run any longer **I **will have a stroke!"

Karl shouted, "Stop complaining! I'm the one who's the most worried! And I'm starting to think that only Agent P and I seem to be worried about Phineas!" Doofenshmirtz was surprised. He had never had anyone care about _him_ like that! He looked at Karl. Karl seemed really worried about Perry and Phineas.

Karl's P.O.V.

_I saw how emotional Agent P was about this. He didn't seem his perky self, so I knew that something was wrong immediately. I had done my best to help Agent P, and now the world's racing me against time._

_I didn't think that I would make it. I slipped on the pavement at the top of the hill, and I took a tumble. By the time I reached the bottom, I was bloodied up really bad. I had a severe pain on my right arm, and I had sprained my ankle._

_A couple kids, a boy and a girl, raced past me. The boy had lime-green hair, and a cream-colored shirt. Did I mention he had purple pants? The girl had orange hair, a red shirt, and a white skirt._

_The boy paused. The girl shouted, "Come on, Ferb! We've gotta hurry!" Ferb just looked around at me. He seemed pretty worried. And he didn't even know me. Ferb said in a British accent, "Candace, you know I care about Phineas, but he's awful hurt too! We've got to help him!"_

_I'd never seen a kid care so much about a stranger. I decided that they didn't need to take care of me when their friend, Phineas, was in greater danger. I said, "Oh, don't worry about me. I'll just walk to the hospital. It's only one mile."_

--

End Karl's P.O.V.

Perry paced, worried about Phineas more than ever. Phineas was really weak when the ambulance arrived, so the question was, was Phineas still alive? Doctor Tisdale walked out and said, "Perry, Phineas is still alive. Just barely clinging to life." Then Doctor Sangster came over and said, "But you can visit!"

Perry, worried enough, ran to see Phineas. As Perry sat next to Phineas, the red-haired boy said, "Perry, I'm so glad you were there. If you weren't who knows what might've happened. I might not even be here." Perry knew this.

Perry all of a sudden had a realization. _No questions about the hat or how I called 911?_ Phineas weakly replied, "Yeah. But I'm just not gonna bother with that right now." Perry sighed, _I don't think you're gonna get through this… _Phineas replied, "What? Why not?"

He had to tell Phineas sooner or later. Sooner it was. _I hate to tell you this, but you might have heart failure. _"Heart failure?! But, Perry, why?" Perry sighed. He had no clue as to why. "You-you don't know, do you?" The little platypus shook his head sadly. _I'm sorry, Phineas. I'm so sorry._

--

Karl was only twenty yards away from the hospital when he collapsed, too tired to go on. He held on to his injured arm as a pain shot through it. The pain was unbearable. Karl winced as another pain shot through his arm.

His cell phone rang. Karl answered it with a weak, "Hello?" _"Karl? Are you okay?" _He answered, "Not really. I took a really bad tumble and injured my arm and sprained my ankle. And it hurts real bad." _"Don't worry. I'm on my way." _"That's what the operator said before the victim died." Karl said as a dial tone hummed. He hung up his phone and put it back in his pocket.

A very sharp pain ran through his injured leg. Things were not going well for the 17-year old, today. Not going well at all. The lime-green haired boy from before ran back. "Are you okay?" he asked with the familiar British accent.

"N-no. I can't-I can't bear the pain much longer." Ferb looked worriedly at Karl. He was not gonna lie, but Karl did look in a lot of pain. Ferb said, "I know I have a first aid kit in my backpack somewhere…" and started digging through his backpack.

First, Ferb pulled out a cell phone. Then a laptop. "You keep a laptop in your backpack?" questioned Karl. "Yes. Don't act so surprised!" At last, the first aid kit was pulled out of the bag. A small smile crossed Karl's face. Ferb was really prepared for anything.

Major Monogram walked from a forest path onto the sidewalk. He couldn't believe what he was seeing! A cell phone, laptop, and first aid kit lying on the ground next to Karl and a green-haired kid. _No way! Snap out of it. You're seeing things. No, this is real. A pedestrian going out of his way to help someone he doesn't even know?!_

He looked back at the scene to see the kid walking off with his stuff, and Karl waving farewell. "Bye, Ferb!" said the intern, apparently feeling a little better. The kid, apparently named Ferb, said, "I'm gonna go see my brother Phineas now!" Could it be the Phineas that Karl and Agent P keep talking about?

Major Monogram looked at the scene, more confused as he's ever been. "Uh…Karl? Who was that kid?" Karl jumped, startled. "Oh, don't scare me like that! Well, that was Ferb. Phineas' step-brother. He seemed pretty worried the last time." Monogram looked at Karl, still a bit confused. "Last time? What are you talking about?" Karl started to explain slowly…

--

Perry looked around the hospital lobby as he prepared to exit. He looked behind him as Candace and Ferb fell in through the door. Ferb shouted, "Candace! Don't be mad! I didn't know it would be this serious!" Candace protested, "I don't care! I knew we should've told mom! Don't you tell me you didn't know it'd be serious!"

Perry made himself known by clearing his throat. Ferb muttered, "Perry?! What are you doing here?" Dr. Tisdale said, "He's here because he called 911 when Phineas had a stroke." Candace and Ferb shouted, "A STROKE?!" Perry nodded. It was the sad truth, and he knew it. He walked out the door as a sad music played.

(Get ready, cuz here's the musical number!)

_You were my friend for a long, long, long time. And it's really hard, doing this in rhyme. You may be gone soon, and I'm not so happy. I guess I might have to learn to let go…_

Perry walked the long way home, crying inside. He could never have imagined his life being like this. Perry never knew that Phineas would have heart failure.

_Letting go! Is the hardest thing to do! If I do it, I end up feeling blue! Oh, I'll miss you…_

Perry looked back at the hospital. He thought, _I hope you get through this, Phineas. Because my life is nothing without you. _Perry looked back on the past, to when he first met Phineas…

Flashback

A little 5-year old boy smiled as he pulled a blue platypus out of a box. "Wow! A platypus! Thanks Candace!" Candace replied/muttered, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Feed it, love it, brush it. Just don't bug me!" Phineas looked back at the platypus and said, "I'm going to name you Perry!"Perry growled. He thought, _I guess I could live with this family. This kid seems okay…_

Phineas cuddled Perry. "Oh, Perry, you're gonna be the best pet ever! I'm gonna teach you how to roll over!" _I really like this kid. The only way I would leave forever is if they give me away. But that's very unlikely._ The 5-year old Phineas laughed. "This is the best birthday present ever!"

End Flashback

Perry sighed. His life would be empty without Phineas. Phineas was the only reason he felt at home in this place. He sadly walked back into the house. Mr. and Mrs. Flynn were out. Probably visiting Phineas. Perry figured that he'd better tell Monogram.

So he went down to his little hideout. Monogram was tapping a microphone. "Is this thing on?" Tap, tap. Perry cleared his throat. "Oh, Agent P! Don't scare me like that!" A cat yowled off screen. Karl, also off screen, shouted, "OW! It doesn't have to be this difficult! You can settle your cat-dog differences a different way! YOW! Don't bite my butt!"

Perry just stared. Monogram muttered, "I'd better go stop those two from mutilating Karl. Be right back, Agent P." He walked off screen. "ALL RIGHT YOU TWO! Kitty, go cough up hairballs! Doggy, go chew on some shoes or something! OW! NOT MY SHOES!" Karl said, "I don't think they're gonna do that. OW!" Monogram replied, "You-OW!- think?!"

Perry just stared as Karl stumbled past the camera. Karl had the cat's agent hat on his head. The cat ran past, followed by Agent D. Karl shouted, "HEY! Don't chew on his tail! Sigh. Sometimes I hate my job." Monogram walked by, grumbling, "I hear ya. Breaking up a cat-fight isn't any piece of cake!"

Karl looked at Perry and said, "Agent P, is Phineas doing okay?" _He's doing a little better, but not much. _"Oh. But, do you think you could come over here and help with things. First you might wanna break up Agent D and the cat agent's fight?" Perry nodded. He figured that he needed something to do to get his mind off Phineas.

--

Karl sighed, "He'd better get here soon or we're gonna have a cat casserole for lunch tomorrow!" Perry ran in, apparently eager to break up the fight. He jumped in between Agent D and the cat agent. (Whom I haven't come up with a name for) The two glared at Perry, then they all started fighting. Karl muttered, "I guess it's a bad day for all of us."

Monogram walked over. "And to make matters worse, Agent C has been turned into take-out, Agent W is now bird food and Agent P is the one being mutilated by Agent D and the cat agent!" Karl groaned. This was not his day. "I'll go rescue Agent P." Perry plopped out of the fight, covered in scrapes and scratches. "Agent P, are you okay?" _Been better. Been worse, too._

Karl and Monogram exchanged looks. "I guess Agent P couldn't do it, huh?" "Yep. He couldn't. I guess I'll try one last time…" Then Karl pounced onto Agent D, then grabbed Agent Kitty. "LISTEN! You two are gonna settle your differences the RIGHT way! And that's to go on Dr. Phil!" Monogram groaned. This was definitely Karl's most awkward moment. Agent D yelped.

He'd seen the show. Agent D did not like it at all! Swearing and yelling! And some scary things. Agent Kitty mewed. _No! Not Dr. Phil! I hate that show! _Karl set them down and smirked. Agent D barked at Agent Kitty. Then they shook, er, paws. Karl walked back over and said, "Now tell me my ideas are dumb!"

Monogram had never realized that Karl has a few tricks up his sleeve. This was the weirdest thing he'd ever seen. Just threatening to put them on Dr. Phil worked. "I hate to say it, but Agent D is so stupid to get along with a CAT!" Karl just stared. "You just said you didn't want them to fight!" "Well, yeah! Because they're fellow agents! Plus they might tear the place apart."

Agent P, still exhausted from the fight, panted. _I guess I'll go stop Doofenshmirtz. _Karl said, "Ok, because I just found out that Doofenshmirtz is trying to make it night forever!" Perry ran to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

--

Not caring about Doofenshmirtz's being upset, Agent P crashed through the wall. "Perry the Platypus, what an unpredictable surprise! And by unpredictable I mean COMPLETELY PREDICTABLE!" Agent P glared at Doofenshmirtz. "Perry, just let me win for once! Please! Just this once? Plus, I don't like it when you look at me like that!" Agent P tapped his foot to get the point across. "Oh, you're looking for a plot point. We don't always need a plot point, you know! I'm just doing this for fun!"

_Yeah, right! _Agent P ran and slid past Doofenshmirtz, and tripped him with his tail. Doofenshmirtz fell over, apparently not expecting this tactic. "All right, Perry, you want hard? I'll give you hard!" The evil doctor pulled out a gun! Agent P stared at the weapon in fear. But he didn't let fear stop him. He leapt at Doofenshmirtz, apparently determined to defeat Doofenshmirtz. The brown-haired doctor dodged the attack, which sent Agent P slamming into the wall.

Before his nemesis could recover, Doofenshmirtz aimed the gun at Agent P and pulled the trigger. BANG! Agent P ducked just in time. Weak and tired from the cat-dog fight, he barely had time to dodge the second shot. Doofenshmirtz smirked evilly at the platypus and shot at him. Agent P dodged again, his fatigue showing a little too much. _I don't think I can go on like this…_ Doofenshmirtz lunged at Perry, determined to win for once. He had pinned the little platypus to the ground. Perry squirmed frantically. He had to escape somehow. The platypus smacked Doofenshmirtz with his tail, then bolted toward the door. "Oh no you DON'T!" Doofenshmirtz shouted and threw the gun at the blue platypus.

SMACK! It hit Agent P right in the head. Perry dropped down to his knees. He shakily got up as Doofenshmirtz threw the gun again. SMACK! A second strike in the exact same place. Perry collapsed, it was too much. One more hit and he was finished. As Doofenshmirtz raised the gun for one final strike, he noticed how weak the little platypus was. Perry thought desperately, _Someone…help…please…I can't go on. _Doofenshmirtz was having second thoughts about throwing the gun again. He saw that Perry was badly hurt by the first strike.

"Perry the Platypus, are you okay?" Doofenshmirtz knew that he wasn't, but asked anyway. Perry replied, _What do you care? You're the one who wants to finish me off!_ Doofenshmirtz protested, "I was going to, but then I noticed how weak you were and had second thoughts. Maybe fighting you isn't the best thing to do." Perry then realized that Doofenshmirtz may be turning over a new leaf. _You finally realized that? sarcasm What a great time to do that!_

Doofenshmirtz sighed. "We'd better get you to the vet." He set down the gun and picked up the little platypus. "I just hope we get there in time…"

--

Doofenshmirtz shouted, "TAXI! Hey, TAXI! Ugh! What's a guy got to do to get a cab in this city?" A taxi finally pulled up. Doofenshmirtz got in and said, "Danville Veterinary Clinic, and hurry!" The (formerly) evil doctor held Perry closer to his body, for heat transference. Perry's weak shivering stopped after a few minutes. The little platypus gripped onto Doofenshmirtz's shirt and whimpered. _I don't feel so good. _

Doofenshmirtz looked down at Perry, worried now more than ever! "Perry the platypus, it's gonna be all right." Perry hugged the doctor, very forgivingly. Doofenshmirtz whispered to himself, "I just hope so…"

--

Karl paced, very nervous, and said, "Agent P has been gone _way_ too long! Much longer that he should've been! I think that something must be wrong!" Monogram said, "Relax. He probably wanted to get some take-out on the way back! To see what happened to Agent C!" (He became Popcorn Chicken at KFC) Agent D suggested, _Maybe Agent P is in trouble. I hear that Doofenshmirtz has gotten way tougher lately!_ Monogram looked at Karl, who was starting to get really upset. "Agent D! Don't say that! I'm sure that Agent P is fine!"

Karl's cell phone rang for the third time that day. "Hello?" _"Yes. Do you know a Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz?" _"Yes, why?" _"Well, he came into our clinic carrying a badly injured platypus. Do you have any knowledge of this?" _Karl looked up in fright. "No, I didn't! Until now. What happened?!" The person over the phone said, _"Well, it appears that the platypus was struck in the head by something." _Karl gasped. _No, not Agent P. Please, no… _"I'm on my way." Karl hung up and placed the phone back in his pocket.

Monogram and the other agents looked at Karl as he began to cry. "Karl, what's wrong?" Karl sniffed. "Agent-Agent P has-has been taken to the vet because-because he was struck in the head by some-something!" The intern starting sobbing. Apparently, he had some sort of deep friendship with Agent P. Monogram gasped. Could it be true? Could Agent P be in the same situation as Phineas? Barely clinging to life? "Karl, we'd better go make sure that Agent P is okay." Deep down, Monogram knew that Agent P was not okay, but he couldn't stand to see Karl this depressed.

Karl looked up, "Well, if it means I get to see Agent P, ok."

--

Doofenshmirtz sat in the waiting room, still hugging Perry to him. The little blue platypus whimpered, still in pain. The brown-haired doctor just looked down at Perry, then looked back up. The other pets there weren't injured as seriously as Perry. The vet walked up and said, "Well, the blow dealt by the gun caused a minor concussion. And the platypus had broken his left leg. But a few days of rest, he should be fine." The platypus gripped Doofenshmirtz's white lab coat and cuddled it.

Doofenshmirtz exited the clinic and stepped outside, still holding the little platypus. Very carefully, Doofenshmirtz took off the lab coat and wrapped it around Perry's body, attempting to keep him warm in the cold night. _Doofenshmirtz, is this for real? Could you actually be turning good? _Doofenshmirtz replied, "I don't know. I just felt that helping you was the right thing to do. (Wow, that rhymes.)" Perry sighed. For the first time in his life, he felt comfortable near Doofenshmirtz.

(Now, another musical number)

_You used to be my nemesis, now you are my friend._

_We always fought and fought and fought, but in the end we'd make amends. We never got along, but in the end we knew it was wrong. In the past we were worst enemies, but now we are best friends…_

Doofenshmirtz sighed, "I guess we're stuck at a hotel for the night because the taxi drivers are off the clock." He started to step off the curb, then Perry thought, _THAT'S NOT A CROSSWALK!_ Doofenshmirtz replied, "Oops, sorry."

_Enemies turned friends are now not just pretend. It's reality, but not just you and me…There are other people who are enemies, and now they're turning friends for good…_

Doofenshmirtz sighed, he had walked 6 miles looking for a cross walk. No luck.

_You're my friend._

(that was the end of that musical number)

Chapter Two Complete. (dang, it was long.)

(Now for Chapter Three)

The next day…

Phineas had made a full recovery from the accident on the sidewalk. (That was fast) He was coming home today. Ferb, exited to see his step-brother out of the hospital, starting talking more than usual. They had never realized that Perry had gone "missing".

Candace had ordered a pizza to eat while waiting for Phineas to arrive. "Guys, I'm home!" shouted Phineas. He had snuck up on them. Ferb jumped and Candace accidentally slapped the pizza slice onto her face. She wiped the sauce and said, "Phineas, you're back! I missed you! Gasp! Did I say that out loud?" Ferb replied, "Yes, you did." Phineas hugged his sister and step-brother. "I thought I'd never see you again!" admitted Phineas.

Before Ferb or Candace could ask why, the door-bell rang. Candace answered it as she grumbled, "For the last time, it's been over 30 minutes! That pizza is **FREE**!" A red-haired 17-year old with glasses just stared at Candace as if she were insane. "Uh…what?" "Oops. I thought you were the pizza guy."

Karl blinked. "Anyways, have you noticed a little blue platypus anywhere?" Candace glanced at Phineas. "Well, the only blue platypus I know is Perry. He's just…" Candace ran throughout the house shouting for Perry. "Um…he's not here right now. He's…"

--

"MISSING?!" shouted Monogram. Agent P was missing?! Karl replied, "Yep. That's what she said." "Missing. How could he be missing?" Karl said, "I don't know, but Candace was really cute." (This is when the love triangles start: JeremyxCandacexKarl) Monogram looked at Karl. "What?" Karl, laughing nervously, replied, "Oh, nothing."

"I hope not. We know Agent P isn't with them. So, that means we'll have to go see Doofenshmirtz!" Karl looked around nervously. "Er…I have to…go to the doctor's tomorrow. I've been a little pale lately and they're gonna see if I'm anemic!" Monogram looked at Karl suspiciously. "Are you trying to get out of seeing Doofenshmirtz?" Karl sighed, "Yes, I am! And you would too if he tried to kill you with a gun just like he did with me!"

Monogram sighed. Karl did have a point. But, why would Doofenshmirtz start using a gun all of a sudden? Maybe he was tired of being beaten up all the time? "Well, you can stay here. I'm going to go." As Monogram started to walk off, Karl said, "Oh, thanks!" Then, Monogram grabbed the back of Karl's shirt and dragged the intern off, whom was struggling and kicking and shouting, "No! No! No! I'm not going! You can't make me! No!"

--

Knock! Knock! "Hello? Anybody home?!" No answer. KNOCK! KNOCK! "HELLOOOOO?!" Still no answer. Karl muttered, "Well, he must be out. Goodbye!" Then he started to sneak off. "Karl, wait. I think jiggling the doorknob would loosen the lock." Monogram did just that. The door creaked open. Karl said, "Oh, how about that! A loose lock! sarcasm Great!" The two peeked inside. Nobody there. They stepped in. Still nobody.

Squish! Karl flinched. Carpet didn't normally make that noise. He stepped back and looked down. There was a damp spot on the carpet. Karl looked at it more closely and noticed a reddish tint to the stain. He gasped. A bloodstain. _Oh-no. This couldn't be… _"Um…sir? You should see this…" Monogram walked over. "Is that…blood?" "Yeah. I think so. But it's still wet, so it must be recent." Squish! "It's stained pretty deep, so it must've been heavy bleeding." Monogram looked at Karl again. The 17-year old was walking toward a window. "Tell the police that it was suicide." Then Karl prepared to jump. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa, now! Don't go killing yourself just yet! What if Agent P is just fine? Then killing yourself is just a waste of time!" Karl thought for a while. Monogram was making sense, but the odds of Agent P being okay were one in a million. "Well, I'll hold suicide off…for now…"

--

Doofenshmirtz sighed. They had ended up sleeping on a park bench. Now, he was trying to find Perry's owners. "Perry the platypus, are you feeling okay?" _Just a little better. But not much. _Doofenshmirtz looked around. "Which house is your house?" Perry looked at Doofenshmirtz. _WHAT?! No! We can't go there! That'd be awkward! _Doofenshmirtz looked at Perry. "Oh, yeahhhh. It would be awkward."

Perry nodded. _So…why don't we go back to Doofenshmirtz Not-So-Evil Incorporated? _Doofenshmirtz stared. "Hey, don't think that this is permanent. It's only until this whole mess has been cleaned up!" Perry sighed. Oh, well. There's always a chance that Doofenshmirtz will get tired of being evil. Doofenshmirtz sighed. Well, he could try to not be evil. But he doubted that he could.

--

Phineas was sitting on the couch, as a silent teardrop fell onto the brown vinyl. "Perry's…missing?" Candace sighed and replied, "I'm afraid so, Phineas." The red-haired boy sniffed. "But…there's so much we didn't get to do with each other." Ferb remarked, "You almost never paid attention to him since I arr…ived…" Ferb realized something. _**I'm**__ the problem! __**I'm **__the one who's diverted Phineas' attention away from Perry! It's __**my**__ fault! _Phineas looked at his step-brother in awe. He realized it as much as Ferb did!

Candace said, "Well, Phineas. He's been missing for a day. One more and…well…there's cars and buses. There are a lot of things that can do harm to a platypus in the city." Ferb glared at Candace. "Oh…er…sorry!" Then the orange-haired teenager vamoosed out of there. Ferb decided to be opposite with Candace. "Phineas, maybe Candace is wrong. Maybe some nice person found him and took him to the kennel. Remember, he has a Home Again microchip!" Phineas looked up. "Really?" Ferb replied in that British accent you love(that was for all the Ferb fans), "I'm positive."

Ferb looked from Phineas to Perry's empty food dish. It would remain empty unless he found Perry. Then again, Phineas would probably never be happy again without Perry or Ferb! Ferb sighed. The choice was inevitable. "Phineas. Pack your bags! We're going to go find Perry if it's the last thing we do!" Unbeknownst to Ferb, it would be the last thing he did. (SUSPENCE!!)

--

Three days later…

"Hey, mom? Have you seen Phineas or Ferb? I can't find them anywhere!" Candace's mom gasped. "WHAT?" Candace repeated, "I can't find Phineas and Ferb anywhere!" Mrs. Flynn looked at Candace. "They must've gone looking for Perry! Oh, I knew we should've called the police first thing!" Mr. Flynn sighed. "They must think we don't care about Perry at all! We do! He's the one who saved Phineas out there on the sidewalk!" Candace looked at her parents. _Maybe they __**did**__ go looking for Perry. They really care about him. I didn't even like him until now! _Mrs. Flynn interrupted Candace's thoughts by saying, "They must have left when Perry disappeared! We have to go look for them! Lawrence, call the police!" Mr. Flynn replied, "Way ahead of you," while dialing on the phone. "Hello? Is this the Danville Police Department? I'm calling to report three missing persons. Well, the first two are people. The first one has red hair, a white and orange shirt, and blue pants. Oh, his head looks like a triangle. The second one has green hair, a cream-colored shirt, and purple pants. And now, the third one. He's not a person, but a platypus. He has blue fur, brown eyes, and has a blank expression on his face most of the time." Mrs. Flynn and Candace heard a flash of chatter before…"NO! I am NOT crazy!" Mr. Flynn hung up, annoyed that this person was not taking him seriously. "I'm sorry, Candace. They're not listening to me."

--

Meanwhile…

Phineas sighed. They were halfway through town and _still_ no sign of Perry. Ferb said, "Well, there's only one place to go." The looked at each other and said in unison, "The forest!" The two looked at the forest. It wasn't too far. Only two blocks! Phineas started off towards the forest. "Come on, Ferb!" Ferb took off after Phineas. "Hey! Wait for me!"

--

(Sorry, couldn't wait to get back to Perry)

Perry sighed. Well, he felt better. _Doofenshmirtz, I think I'd better go home now. I can go alone. _Suddenly he heard a shout. "PHINEAS! FERB! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Perry gasped. _What? They…They ran away? What? When? How?_ Doofenshmirtz muttered, "I have no idea who or what you're talking about. Could you care to explain?" Perry decided it was better than leaving Doofenshmirtz clueless. _Phineas and Ferb are my owners. And I think they ran away looking for me. They could get killed! I have to find them!_ Then he dashed full-tilt toward the rest of his family. Candace remarked, "Oh, look! It's Perry!" Perry thought desperately, _I'm gonna go find Phineas and Ferb! Don't worry! I __**will**__ find them!_ Candace considered it. "Well, if it means so much to you, you can go looking for them, too!" Perry replied, _Okay. You search the town! I'll search the forest!_ Then the little group split to search for Phineas and Ferb.

Perry waited until the rest of the family to leave before calling Major Monogram with this shocking development. _"Agent P! You're okay!" _said the oh-so-familiar voice of Major Monogram. Karl shouted, _"WHAT?! He's okay?! Lemme see!" _Perry sighed. He hadn't been gone very long. _Oh, wait. Four days __**is **__long. _He looked at Monogram, whom was muttering, _"Agent P leaves for four days and Karl gets overexcited." _Perry decided, _I'd better tell them. _Monogram looked at Perry, _"Tell us what?" _Perry thought, _Well, Phineas and Ferb ran away looking for me. They were apparently __**that**__ worried. Why do they always get into trouble like this?_ _"Well, I dunno. But you'd better go look for them. I don't think they should be out there." _Perry thought, _You have no idea…_

--

Phineas and Ferb stood next to a cliff, clinging onto each other. "Ferb, I never thought it would end this way. These dogs have outsmarted us. I don't think that anybody can save us now!" Phineas was dang wrong! At that instant, Perry jumped in between Phineas and Ferb and the wild dogs. Phineas stated, "Perry! You're okay!" Perry thought, _Of course I'm okay! I can take care of myself! What do you take me for? Candace?_ Ferb muttered, "Yeah, you have a point. She can't last a day without modern food like McDonald's!" The dogs growled. _Oh, look. We've got ourselves a little meal-to-go! _growled one. Another one thought, _First we'll eat the little bite-sized one. Then we'll wash him down with the two lost kids!_

Perry gathered all his courage and stated, _You will __**not**__ hurt Phineas and __Ferb! I care about them. I've known them longer than you! Why don't you go pilfer food from trash cans?!_ The first dog said, _We used to do that, but since these two kids stumbled in, we figured, humans must taste yummy! Bears sure like 'em!_ Perry realized the only way to save Phineas and Ferb was to fight. But one platypus against 15 dogs? Not very good odds. Ferb decided to do something drastic. "I can't believe I'm doing this, but…I'll help you Perry!" _What? No! It's too dangerous for a kid! _"It's dangerous for a platypus, too, but you're doing it!" Perry sighed. Ferb did have a point. _I guess safety in numbers __**is**__ the best thing. So…I hope you know what you're doing. _Ferb sighed. "I do, Perry. I'm saving my family!" Then the 15-year old pointed into the trees. "Look! Steak!" All the dogs turned their heads. "Phineas, run!" Phineas dashed away, looking for help. Perry sighed. Ferb was being foolish. But he made that choice, not Perry. Ferb and Perry each went at a dog. Perry slid under the dog that appeared to be the head, er…brain, of the group. Then, using the same tactic as with Doofenshmirtz, tripped the dog with his tail.

Ferb was trying to make himself taller than the dog that he was facing. That did not work out as well as Perry's tactic. Ferb shouted, "Perry! I could use a little help over here!" Perry ran and knocked the dog off of Ferb. _Okay. Now you go, too. It's too dangerous. I can't risk losing any member of my family._ Ferb said in protest, "Well, neither can I! I've had enough losses. I can't afford to lose another one of my family!" He tugged on one dog's tail. Big mistake. The dog turned and growled at Ferb. Thinking fast, Ferb grabbed a stick and started whacking it to and fro!

Perry was amazed at this tactic. He had to try it sometime! He had hesitated for too long. During this distraction, the dog that Perry had tripped had come in for an attack. Ferb saw the dog sneaking up on Perry. "Perry! Look out!" It was too late, the dog and Perry tumbled down a small hill. Perry was cornered against a rock. _Okay. If you're going to kill me, just do it fast. I don't want to suffer._ The dog growled. _Oh, don't worry. I promise that it'll be a swift, almost painless death. _"Perry!" Perry closed his eyes, expecting the end. Nothing. _Go ahead. Kill me. What are you waiting for? _The dog replied, _Witnesses. I need more than one witness for it to be fun._ At that moment, Karl stumbled in. "Agent P!" The dog smirked. _Perfect timing. _Perry prepared for his swift death. The dog yelped. _What the-?! A stick?! Hey! Stop poking me with that thing!_ Perry opened his eyes. Karl was poking the dog with a stick. "Agent P? Are you okay." Perry, still frightened from this near death experience, stuttered, _I-I-I guess. B-b-but I d-d-dunno about Ferb!_ Karl looked up at the top of the hill. All he saw were a bunch of dogs moving in on something. "Um…I don't see him." CLANG! The dog was hit in the head with a frying pan. Karl looked at Perry, "You're welcome!"

Perry ran as fast as he could, determined to see if Ferb was okay. As he got to the top of the hill, all the other dogs were running off. Ferb was lying on the ground, bleeding really bad. _Oh my gosh. Ferb!_ (Ferb fans, stop reading if you don't wanna know what happens next) Perry ran to his owner. _Oh, Ferb. Ferb, are you okay? _"Not really. Just don't blame yourself, Perry. It was all my idea to stay and help." _Yeah, but I let you! _"Perry, listen to me. I know you didn't want me to stay behind, but I couldn't risk losing you. Not again. Phineas was sad enough when you were just missing. Think about how sad he would be if you died." _But, Ferb, he'll be sad about you, too! _"Well, it doesn't matter. I was causing him to pay almost no attention to you. The only time he took notice was when you disappear every day."

Perry sighed. He didn't know that Ferb felt like an obstruction between Phineas and Perry. _I'm sorry, Ferb. I-I didn't realize-_ "Perry, just tell Phineas that I-that I loved him. He was a great brother." With that, Ferb gave one last breath, then he was gone. _Ferb…Ferb…Ferb, no! No, not Ferb. Ferb! _Perry realized that it was too late. Ferb wouldn't have survived even if he did make it to the hospital. "Agent P, you did what you had to do. Everyone must suffer losses in life. Trust me, I know." Perry sighed. _But, Karl, he felt like he was causing Phineas to pay more attention to him than to me. He thinks that's why I disappeared! So it's really __**my**__ fault!_ Karl sighed. It would be hard to get Perry through this loss. Little did Perry know, that Phineas was on his way to his house to find Candace, his mom, and his step-dad.

--

"Mom! Dad! Candace! Anybody home?" Phineas had made it. He had made it all the way home. "Hey, Perry, Ferb! We made it! We made it all the way-" He looked behind him. "Perry? Ferb? Hello?" Phineas had no clue that right now, Perry was crying, walking home, thinking about Ferb and how much he liked the boy. Phineas heard a familiar chatter. Perry. The red-haired boy whirled around and ran to Perry. "Perry! I'm so glad you're alive! It's good to see you again!" Perry sniffed. "Perry, what's wrong?" _It's-It's Ferb. He-He died while fending off those dogs. He-He said he felt like he was obstructing our relationship. I-I tried to help, b-but- but… _Phineas gasped. "Ferb? Dead? How?" A voice said, "Well, he died while trying to help Perry against those dogs." Phineas looked up. Karl was looking right depressed. "Well, I'll be going now…" _Phineas, I'm sorry. It wasn't my fault. It was Ferb's decision to stay and help! _Phineas put Perry back on the ground and said, "Perry, you don't know how much I liked him! You wouldn't know even if the answer hit you in the face!" _Phineas, wait! _SLAM! The door slammed shut. Perry gave up. _You'll never get over it, will you? _"No! I won't!" Perry walked away as he thought, _Neither will I…_

(Another musical number this time by Miley Cyrus)

_Sha-la-la-la-laSha-la-la-la-la_

_You used to call me your angelSaid I was sent straight down from HeavenYou'd hold me close in your armsI loved the way you felt so strongI never wanted you to leaveI wanted you to stay here holding me_

Perry sadly walked into the kitchen, he needed to think things over. The kitchen was the quietest place to go. As Perry listened to the rhythmic tapping of water from the faucet, he slowly drifted to sleep.

_I miss you, I miss your smileAnd I still shed a tear every once and a whileAnd even though it's different nowYou're still here somehowMy heart won't let you go, and I need you to knowI miss you, sha-la la la la, I miss you_

Perry sighed. Sleeping is hard when you've suffered a loss in your life. Phineas crept into the kitchen, making sure that Perry didn't take his words seriously. "Whew," Phineas whispered, "He's asleep. I just hope he's okay…"

_You used to call me your dreamerAnd now I'm livin' out my dreamOh how I wish you could seeEverything that's happening for meI'm thinking back on the pastIt's true that time is flying by too fast_

Mr. and Mrs. Flynn and Candace entered the house. They noticed Perry fast asleep next to the table, and Phineas stroking his fur lovingly. "Oh, there's Phineas." said Mr. Flynn. Candace pointed out, "But Phineas does look a little upset." Phineas whispered, "It's Ferb…He's dead…"

_I miss you, I miss your smileAnd I still shed a tear every once and a whileAnd even though it's different nowYou're still here somehowMy heart won't let you go, and I need you to knowI miss you, sha-la la la la, I miss you_

"Ferb…dead?" Candace muttered. Mr. Flynn gasped. "But how?" Phineas replied, "That's the question. How?"

_I know your in a better place, (yeah)But I wish that I could see your face (oh)I know you're where you need to beEven though it's not here with me_

_I miss you, I miss your smileAnd I still shed a tear every once and a whileAnd even though it's different nowYou're still here somehowMy heart won't let you go, and I need you to knowI miss you, sha-la la la laI miss you, I miss your smileAnd I still shed a tear every once and a whileAnd even though it's different nowYou're still here somehowMy heart won't let you go, and I need you to knowI miss you, sha-la la la la, I miss you_

(that musical number is over)

Chapter Three Complete. (Whew! Very long!)

(Now for Chapter Four)

Perry was still in shock. _Ferb? Why Ferb? It's always the quiet ones, isn't it? Why couldn't it be me? I don't talk! _Phineas hugged the little platypus. "Perry, I didn't mean what I said yesterday. I was just stunned, that's all. I wasn't-" _It's okay, Phineas. I know._ Phineas set Perry back down and the two began walking again. "Perry, if you ever feel like we don't care about you, come and talk to us, okay?" Perry nodded. _I will, Phineas. _They both sighed. "You know, Perry, life hasn't been the same without…you-know-who…" Phineas didn't want to upset Perry too much.

Perry gathered up all the courage to say something he'd never thought he'd say. _I'm running away. _Phineas looked at his friend in amazement. "Perry, what do you mean?!" Perry replied, _Phineas, it's my fault! If I didn't exist, Ferb would still be alive! You would never have gone looking for me and you would never have encountered those dogs! I've caused too much trouble in this family. So I'm leaving! _Phineas looked at Perry as the little platypus ran off. "Perry, wait! It's not your fault! I just know it isn't!" Perry paused. _What do you want me to do? Stay here and cause more losses than ever? I'm getting out of the picture. You've had enough losses the way it is!_

Phineas looked ahead at the bridge. "I think you're right! Look!" There were T.V. news people and the police at the bridge. Perry gasped, what happened there? Did a car run off the road? "We'd better go see what all the fuss is about!" Perry figured he'd better. The news reporter said, "We're here live at the Danville bridge where it is rumored that two grown-ups have just thrown themselves into the river. Since the river is known for its rapids, it is unknown whether or not Mr. and Mrs. Flynn are still alive. Back to you, Dan!" As Phineas gasped, Perry thought, _What'd I tell you? _Perry pretty near through _himself_ off the bridge as well! "Perry, no! It's not your fault!" Another news reporter said, "Oh, look! There's two family members squabbling over…I-don't-know-what!" Phineas stated, "I'm trying to keep Perry from committing suicide!" "I see," said the reporter.

--

Karl ran to the T.V. "Hey! Hurry up! Let's see what today's breaking news is!" Click! The T.V. turned on to show a picture of Phineas holding Perry back from the railing of the bridge. "What the heck is Agent P doing?!" shouted Monogram. Phineas shouted over the T.V., "Perry! It's the wrong decision! You can't commit suicide! It's the wrong thing to do!" Karl shouted, "SUICIDE?!" Phineas shouted, "Oh, dear! Perry!" Then the boy decided he had no choice. He grabbed Perry by the tail and dragged the struggling and kicking platypus away from…you know.

--

Perry thought at Phineas, _Well, Phineas. You win. I won't commit suicide. But I'm still running away. _Then the little platypus took off towards the interstate. Phineas whispered, "I'll miss you…Perry." Perry paused. _I'm sorry Phineas. I have to go before I cause any more trouble. _As Phineas watched Perry depart, he felt a sharp pain in his chest. "Oh…I don't-I don't feel s-so good…" Another pain. Phineas cried out in pain.

Perry paused. He knew that yell. _Phineas! Hold on, I'm coming! _Perry ran as fast as he could. He made it to see Phineas collapsing on the sidewalk. _Phineas! Oh, no, no, no. Not Phineas. _Phineas shouted in pain. "Perry, get help!" The little platypus said-er…thought-_Phineas, I'll be right back! _The hospital was only two blocks from the bridge. With Perry's speed and agility, they'd be there in no time! Or he could just call 911. _Hello? Come on, please pick up! "Hello?" Yeah, Phineas just had a heart attack and I need help right away! We're at the Danville bridge, please hurry! "We'll be right there!" Okay. _Phineas gasped in pain. "Perry, don't worry. I'll be okay. I'll b-be ok-k-kay…" Perry just wished that that was true. As the ambulance pulled up, Perry thought, _Just in time. I just hope it's not too late to save Phineas…_

--

Perry sighed. The only way Phineas would survive this time is if he got a heart transplant. _I just hope we can afford it. _The little platypus looked out the window, into the clouds. _Phineas __**has**__ to live. He just __**has**__ to. If not…Candace and I will be the only ones in the family left. _Doctor Tisdale came up and stated, "Not really…we've been looking at Phineas' files and it seems that his biological father is a…Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz?" Perry was shocked. _WHAT?!_

--

Doofenshmirtz sighed. "I've had it! I've spent 48 hours alone without doing an evil scheme! I need to invent something!" He felt like hitting himself. "Why did I think that I couldn't be evil?" Doofenshmirtz looked down at his feet. "Maybe I was just worried about Perry the Platypus, that's all."

The phone started ringing. Doofenshmirtz walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?" _"Yes, hello. This is Doctor Tisdale speaking. We've just been looking through some files and have discovered something very shocking." _Doofenshmirtz muttered into the phone, "How shocking?" _"Well, you'd better sit down. Okay, here it is…A boy named Phineas Flynn is your son. You're his biological father, it seems. We have yet to find out more." _Doofenshmirtz replied, "Well, thanks for the information. Bye." _"Bye." _He hung up.

"What? I have a son? How can it be?" Doofenshmirtz felt a little weak. "Ohhh…I don't feel so good…" The doctor collapsed, shocked by the information. He could barely pull himself up. "How is it possible that I have a son? I only remember having a daughter with Linda. Maybe he was born after the divorce?" Doofenshmirtz thought a little bit. "I guess I'll have to learn to live with the fact."

--

Perry sighed. Phineas wasn't feeling too good.


	5. Karl's Confessions

Hearts Failing, Hopes Falling

A Brandie Delanie Creation

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Perry or any other character seen on Phineas and Ferb. The only thing I own is the laptop I'm typing on. Oh, wait; it's my family's laptop!

Author's Note: This is a story of troubles of living with a family member in the hospital, barely clinging to life. If you've been in that situation, you'll understand the meaning of the story.

Spoiler: Perry is very worried about Phineas, since he's known him for a long time. Doofenshmirtz, Monogram and Karl are all worried about Perry and, to some extent, Phineas. Even though they barely know him, they were worried just the same.

Phineas woke up to a misty morning. He looked over at his brother, Ferb, who was still asleep. Phineas took his rubber ball and threw it at his brother, saying, "Hey, wake up, sleepy!" Ferb sat up in bed and looked at his brother with a reproachful look.

Perry looked at Phineas and Ferb staring at each other. Phineas apologized, "Sorry, buddy. I just wanted you to wake up!" The sleepy 15-year old replied, "It's ok. You just wanted someone to talk to. So, I'm all ears!"

The red-haired 13-year old said, "Ferb, I've been feeling really weak and tired lately, our dad just says it's a side effect of growing up. Is he right? Should I tell mom?" Ferb replied, "Well, you should tell both parents and compare their opinions. Then you should try to figure it out yourself if your question's still not answered,"

Phineas said, "Well, I've been feeling fatigued in the heart area. And I often have to be pulled out of some soccer games because of that," Now Ferb was getting worried. _Could it be…? No, it can't be. Ferb, stop thinking that! You don't need to worry Phineas right now._

---------------------------------------

Candace sat down to her breakfast, waffles with syrup. As she wolfed down her breakfast, she noticed her step-brother, Ferb, coming down the steps. He seemed worried for some reason.

"Hey, Ferb, what's wrong?" Ferb whispered something to his sister. "Gasp! No! He can't! I'm gonna tell mom!" Ferb said while holding his step-sister back, "We can't tell her just yet. We'll need proof first. By the way, have you seen Perry?"

---------------------------------------

Perry stood next to a shelf that was really a secret entrance as he put on his hat. (DUN dun. DUN dun!) He dialed a number on a secret number-pad. Then he entered his secret hideout, waiting for the secret mission to be told.

(Great, I'm being redundant.)

Monogram looked at Karl and said, "Did you remember, dry-clean only?" Karl sweatdropped and laughed embarrassedly. "You forgot, didn't you?" Karl replied, "Sir, who has their underwear dry-cleaned?! It's ridiculous! Look, it's Agent P!"

Perry looked at the screen, waiting. "Oh, Agent P! Well, this is embarrassing," said Monogram.

Perry wasn't paying any attention. Ferb's words to Candace (Perry has excellent hearing) echoed in his head: _Heart failure…heart failure…heart failure…_

"Agent P. Agent P! Agent P!" Perry snapped back to reality. He looked at Monogram expectantly. "Agent P, what were you thinking about?" Perry looked down at his feet, upset about Phineas' situation.

"What's wrong? We'll understand. Right, Karl?" Karl took out a translator. "Right, sir!" Perry thought, _Well, I'm afraid that Phineas has heart failure! He might die. And the chances that he'll get a heart transplant are one in a million. I think… _Karl repeated the message in third person.

Monogram glanced at Perry, then at Karl. Karl seemed worried, too. Monogram realized that Perry really cared about his owner. _What should I do? Start a fundraiser? How will I do it? Bake sale? I'm terrible at baking._

Karl said, "Um, sir? I think we could start a fundraiser. A doggy day-care! And we could hand out fliers to help support Agent P's owner." _Karl __**is**__ on the right track, but is it a good idea? We need to meet Agent P's owner first for it to make sense. But we can't say something like, 'Your platypus told us.' That'd be stupid!_

Perry looked up at the lights that lit up the little room. He was thinking that maybe he could go on a mission to watch Phineas, making sure that he doesn't have a stroke, and if he does, he could call 911.

Karl looked at Perry's thoughts on the translator. He said, "Um, sir, maybe Agent P could watch his owner to make sure he doesn't have a stroke. And if he does, Agent P could call 911."

Monogram thought about _that_ for a while. It seemed okay. Almost flawless. But, what could a platypus do? Certainly not mouth-to-mouth!

Karl and Perry looked desperately at Monogram. He was outnumbered on opinion. Perry used the puppy eyes. Monogram sighed in defeat. "Oh, all right. Just _be careful!_"

Karl shouted, "YES! Did you hear that Agent P? You get to go take care of your owner!" Monogram blamingly looked at Karl. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Monogram replied, "It's fun."

Perry ran out, eager to watch over Phineas.

Monogram said to Karl, "Do you think you can handle Doofenshmirtz?" The 17-year old intern replied, "Yep. I'm ready as I've ever been!" Karl skipped off, singing, "I'm gonna stop Doofenshmirtz! I'm gonna stop Doofenshmirtz!"

---------------------------------------

Karl drove to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated as the jingle played. "Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporateeeeeeeed!" (Rofl) Doofenshmirtz was apparently up to something.

Uh…DUH! Karl looked nervously around. He knew Doofenshmirtz was frustrated of all the crashing through walls and windows. So, he just knocked.

Doofenshmirtz answered with a, "Perry the--wait, you're not Perry the Platypus! Who the heck are you?"

---------------------------------------

Phineas was walking to the soccer field, being watched by Perry. Perry was hiding on a power line. Don't worry; he's not touching both of them!

Perry slipped while walking on it, and fell. Good thing he landed in a bush. Perry stepped out of the bush, coughing. _Note to self, power lines are slippery!_

Phineas heard the coughing. "Hello?" Perry put on the mindless pet act. "Oh, there you are Perry! Whoa, that was fast." Perry made the growly noise.

Perry looked at Phineas nervously. This didn't seem too bad. He looked just fine. But looks can be deceiving. Phineas said, "Come on, let's go to the soccer game! I'm their star player!"

Perry's eyes widened in fear. That, he didn't know. That would mean that Phineas is gonna be in the game more than ever! Perry thought, _Phineas, don't do it! Don't play!_ But his efforts were futile, Phineas can't understand platypus talk!

---------------------------------------

Meanwhile Karl was having problems of his own. Doofenshmirtz was tougher than he thought! It didn't look so good for Karl.

Karl slipped on a puddle of water and landed painfully on his stomach. Doofenshmirtz: 1 Karl: 0 The odds were against him. So, he figured that to have a fighting chance against Doofenshmirtz, he'd need some sort of weapon.

Karl dug through his pockets, but the only thing he could find was a water gun. _Great, now I can squirt him and say, "Bad doggy!" That's…not a bad plan! _Karl filled the squirt toy with water and squirted Doofenshmirtz. "Bad doggy!"

Doofenshmirtz took out a _real _gun! "Okay, bad plan!" Karl dodged a very precise gunshot. He ran, dodging gunshots left and right. It seemed that for once, Doofenshmirtz would win.

The score: Doofenshmirtz: 2 Karl: 0

---------------------------------------

Phineas was seconds from scoring the winning shot. He dodged the rival team, called his shots, and KICKED! The ball flew through the air and hit the goal. The ref blew the whistle, all the kids but Phineas ran off the field.

Phineas walked. Then, after a pep-talk from the coach, walked home. Perry followed, still nervous for Phineas. Phineas tripped and fell. Remember, this is hard pavement! He didn't get up. Perry started panicking. He checked Phineas' pulse, it was rapid and weak.

Perry dialed 911. _"Hello?" _Perry answered with the noise he does. The operator said, _"Hello? Who is this? Oh, Agent P. What's happened?" _Perry thought desperately, _Phineas fell and he's not getting up. And I checked his pulse and it was rapid and weak! Help! "Don't worry! I'll send an ambulance right away!"_ (Oooh, now it's getting dramatic!) Perry sat next to Phineas. Phineas muttered weakly, "Perry?" _Don't worry, Phineas. Help is on it's way._

---------------------------------------

Karl had just narrowly escaped death by dropping an anvil on Doofenshmirtz. Then his phone rang, "Hello?" _"Karl? Are you there?" _Karl replied, "Yes. So, what's wrong?" _"Agent P was right. Something happened. He thinks that Phineas had a stroke!" _Karl gasped. Could it be happening? The very thing that Agent P wanted to prevent? "Um, sir? I'm gonna go see how Agent P is doing."

Doofenshmirtz looked up, "WHAT? What's happening?!" Karl replied, "Agent P's owner had a stroke and I'm gonna go check on them." Doofenshmirtz stuttered, "I-I-I'm gonna c-come t-too!"

To be continued…

^ Chapter One Complete ^

[Now for Chapter Two]

Phineas was getting weaker and weaker by the minute. Perry was trying not to panic, but if the ambulance didn't get there soon, Phineas was a goner.

The stroke, combined with the intense heat, spelled death for Phineas. A siren wailed in the distance. The ambulance was nearly there. Perry calmed down a little. Phineas muttered, "P-Perry?"

Perry had a feeling that Phineas knew that he was trying the best he could to help. _Phineas, don't worry. They're nearly here. _Phineas looked at Perry and a weak smile crossed his face. "I love you, P-Perry…" (I mean that in a family love way)

A teardrop fell onto the sidewalk. Perry was very worried. Even if the ambulance did make it in time, there still wouldn't be enough time to save Phineas. Perry had just about given up when the ambulance pulled up.

---------------------------------------

Karl and Doofenshmirtz ran as fast as they could, which was not very fast for Doofenshmirtz. Karl panted, "I'd better get a donut out of this!" Doofenshmirtz replied, "I don't care about no donuts, but if I run any longer **I **will have a stroke!"

Karl shouted, "Stop complaining! I'm the one who's the most worried! And I'm starting to think that only Agent P and I seem to be worried about Phineas!" Doofenshmirtz was surprised. He had never had anyone care about _him_ like that! He looked at Karl. Karl seemed really worried about Perry and Phineas.

[Karl's P.O.V.]

_I saw how emotional Agent P was about this. He didn't seem his perky self, so I knew that something was wrong immediately. I had done my best to help Agent P, and now the world's racing me against time._

_I didn't think that I would make it. I slipped on the pavement at the top of the hill, and I took a tumble. By the time I reached the bottom, I was bloodied up really bad. I had a severe pain on my right arm, and I had sprained my ankle._

_A couple kids, a boy and a girl, raced past me. The boy had lime-green hair, and a cream-colored shirt. Did I mention he had purple pants? The girl had orange hair, a red shirt, and a white skirt._

_The boy paused. The girl shouted, "Come on, Ferb! We've gotta hurry!" Ferb just looked around at me. He seemed pretty worried. And he didn't even know me. Ferb said in a British accent, "Candace, you know I care about Phineas, but he's awful hurt too! We've got to help him!"_

_I'd never seen a kid care so much about a stranger. I decided that they didn't need to take care of me when their friend, Phineas, was in greater danger. I said, "Oh, don't worry about me. I'll just walk to the hospital. It's only one mile."_

---------------------------------------

[End Karl's P.O.V.]

Perry paced, worried about Phineas more than ever. Phineas was really weak when the ambulance arrived, so the question was, was Phineas still alive? Doctor Tisdale walked out and said, "Perry, Phineas is still alive. Just barely clinging to life." Then Doctor Sangster came over and said, "But you can visit!"

Perry, worried enough, ran to see Phineas. As Perry sat next to Phineas, the red-haired boy said, "Perry, I'm so glad you were there. If you weren't who knows what might've happened. I might not even be here." Perry knew this.

Perry all of a sudden had a realization. _No questions about the hat or how I called 911?_ Phineas weakly replied, "Yeah. But I'm just not gonna bother with that right now." Perry sighed, _I don't think you're gonna get through this… _Phineas replied, "What? Why not?"

He had to tell Phineas sooner or later. Sooner it was. _I hate to tell you this, but you might have heart failure. _"Heart failure?! But, Perry, why?" Perry sighed. He had no clue as to why. "You-you don't know, do you?" The little platypus shook his head sadly. _I'm sorry, Phineas. I'm so sorry._

---------------------------------------

Karl was only twenty yards away from the hospital when he collapsed, too tired to go on. He held on to his injured arm as a pain shot through it. The pain was unbearable. Karl winced as another pain shot through his arm.

His cell phone rang. Karl answered it with a weak, "Hello?" _"Karl? Are you okay?" _He answered, "Not really. I took a really bad tumble and injured my arm and sprained my ankle. And it hurts real bad." _"Don't worry. I'm on my way." _"That's what the operator said before the victim died." Karl said as a dial tone hummed. He hung up his phone and put it back in his pocket.

A very sharp pain ran through his injured leg. Things were not going well for the 17-year old, today. Not going well at all. The lime-green haired boy from before ran back. "Are you okay?" he asked with the familiar British accent.

"N-no. I can't-I can't bear the pain much longer." Ferb looked worriedly at Karl. He was not gonna lie, but Karl did look in a lot of pain. Ferb said, "I know I have a first aid kit in my backpack somewhere…" and started digging through his backpack.

First, Ferb pulled out a cell phone. Then a laptop. "You keep a laptop in your backpack?" questioned Karl. "Yes. Don't act so surprised!" At last, the first aid kit was pulled out of the bag. A small smile crossed Karl's face. Ferb was really prepared for anything.

Major Monogram walked from a forest path onto the sidewalk. He couldn't believe what he was seeing! A cell phone, laptop, and first aid kit lying on the ground next to Karl and a green-haired kid. _No way! Snap out of it. You're seeing things. No, this is real. A pedestrian going out of his way to help someone he doesn't even know?!_

He looked back at the scene to see the kid walking off with his stuff, and Karl waving farewell. "Bye, Ferb!" said the intern, apparently feeling a little better. The kid, apparently named Ferb, said, "I'm gonna go see my brother Phineas now!" Could it be the Phineas that Karl and Agent P keep talking about?

Major Monogram looked at the scene, more confused as he's ever been. "Uh…Karl? Who was that kid?" Karl jumped, startled. "Oh, don't scare me like that! Well, that was Ferb. Phineas' step-brother. He seemed pretty worried the last time." Monogram looked at Karl, still a bit confused. "Last time? What are you talking about?" Karl started to explain slowly…

---------------------------------------

Perry looked around the hospital lobby as he prepared to exit. He looked behind him as Candace and Ferb fell in through the door. Ferb shouted, "Candace! Don't be mad! I didn't know it would be this serious!" Candace protested, "I don't care! I knew we should've told mom! Don't you tell me you didn't know it'd be serious!"

Perry made himself known by clearing his throat. Ferb muttered, "Perry?! What are you doing here?" Dr. Tisdale said, "He's here because he called 911 when Phineas had a stroke." Candace and Ferb shouted, "A STROKE?!" Perry nodded. It was the sad truth, and he knew it. He walked out the door as a sad music played.

(Get ready, cuz here's the musical number!)

_You were my friend for a long, long, long time. And it's really hard, doing this in rhyme. You may be gone soon, and I'm not so happy. I guess I might have to learn to let go…_

Perry walked the long way home, crying inside. He could never have imagined his life being like this. Perry never knew that Phineas would have heart failure.

_Letting go! Is the hardest thing to do! If I do it, I end up feeling blue! Oh, I'll miss you…_

Perry looked back at the hospital. He thought, _I hope you get through this, Phineas. Because my life is nothing without you. _Perry looked back on the past, to when he first met Phineas…

[Flashback]

A little 5-year old boy smiled as he pulled a blue platypus out of a box. "Wow! A platypus! Thanks Candace!" Candace replied/muttered, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Feed it, love it, brush it. Just don't bug me!" Phineas looked back at the platypus and said, "I'm going to name you Perry!"Perry growled. He thought, _I guess I could live with this family. This kid seems okay…_

Phineas cuddled Perry. "Oh, Perry, you're gonna be the best pet ever! I'm gonna teach you how to roll over!" _I really like this kid. The only way I would leave forever is if they give me away. But that's very unlikely._ The 5-year old Phineas laughed. "This is the best birthday present ever!"

[End Flashback]

Perry sighed. His life would be empty without Phineas. Phineas was the only reason he felt at home in this place. He sadly walked back into the house. Mr. and Mrs. Flynn were out. Probably visiting Phineas. Perry figured that he'd better tell Monogram.

So he went down to his little hideout. Monogram was tapping a microphone. "Is this thing on?" Tap, tap. Perry cleared his throat. "Oh, Agent P! Don't scare me like that!" A cat yowled off screen. Karl, also off screen, shouted, "OW! It doesn't have to be this difficult! You can settle your cat-dog differences a different way! YOW! Don't bite my butt!"

Perry just stared. Monogram muttered, "I'd better go stop those two from mutilating Karl. Be right back, Agent P." He walked off screen. "ALL RIGHT YOU TWO! Kitty, go cough up hairballs! Doggy, go chew on some shoes or something! OW! NOT MY SHOES!" Karl said, "I don't think they're gonna do that. OW!" Monogram replied, "You-OW!- think?!"

Perry just stared as Karl stumbled past the camera. Karl had the cat's agent hat on his head. The cat ran past, followed by Agent D. Karl shouted, "HEY! Don't chew on his tail! Sigh. Sometimes I hate my job." Monogram walked by, grumbling, "I hear ya. Breaking up a cat-fight isn't any piece of cake!"

Karl looked at Perry and said, "Agent P, is Phineas doing okay?" _He's doing a little better, but not much. _"Oh. But, do you think you could come over here and help with things. First you might wanna break up Agent D and the cat agent's fight?" Perry nodded. He figured that he needed something to do to get his mind off Phineas.

---------------------------------------

Karl sighed, "He'd better get here soon or we're gonna have a cat casserole for lunch tomorrow!" Perry ran in, apparently eager to break up the fight. He jumped in between Agent D and the cat agent. (Whom I haven't come up with a name for) The two glared at Perry, then they all started fighting. Karl muttered, "I guess it's a bad day for all of us."

Monogram walked over. "And to make matters worse, Agent C has been turned into take-out, Agent W is now bird food and Agent P is the one being mutilated by Agent D and the cat agent!" Karl groaned. This was not his day. "I'll go rescue Agent P." Perry plopped out of the fight, covered in scrapes and scratches. "Agent P, are you okay?" _Been better. Been worse, too._

Karl and Monogram exchanged looks. "I guess Agent P couldn't do it, huh?" "Yep. He couldn't. I guess I'll try one last time…" Then Karl pounced onto Agent D, then grabbed Agent Kitty. "LISTEN! You two are gonna settle your differences the RIGHT way! And that's to go on Dr. Phil!" Monogram groaned. This was definitely Karl's most awkward moment. Agent D yelped.

He'd seen the show. Agent D did not like it at all! Swearing and yelling! And some scary things. Agent Kitty mewed. _No! Not Dr. Phil! I hate that show! _Karl set them down and smirked. Agent D barked at Agent Kitty. Then they shook, er, paws. Karl walked back over and said, "Now tell me my ideas are dumb!"

Monogram had never realized that Karl has a few tricks up his sleeve. This was the weirdest thing he'd ever seen. Just threatening to put them on Dr. Phil worked. "I hate to say it, but Agent D is so stupid to get along with a CAT!" Karl just stared. "You just said you didn't want them to fight!" "Well, yeah! Because they're fellow agents! Plus they might tear the place apart."

Agent P, still exhausted from the fight, panted. _I guess I'll go stop Doofenshmirtz. _Karl said, "Ok, because I just found out that Doofenshmirtz is trying to make it night forever!" Perry ran to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

---------------------------------------

Not caring about Doofenshmirtz's being upset, Agent P crashed through the wall. "Perry the Platypus, what an unpredictable surprise! And by unpredictable I mean COMPLETELY PREDICTABLE!" Agent P glared at Doofenshmirtz. "Perry, just let me win for once! Please! Just this once? Plus, I don't like it when you look at me like that!" Agent P tapped his foot to get the point across. "Oh, you're looking for a plot point. We don't always need a plot point, you know! I'm just doing this for fun!"

_Yeah, right! _Agent P ran and slid past Doofenshmirtz, and tripped him with his tail. Doofenshmirtz fell over, apparently not expecting this tactic. "All right, Perry, you want hard? I'll give you hard!" The evil doctor pulled out a gun! Agent P stared at the weapon in fear. But he didn't let fear stop him. He leapt at Doofenshmirtz, apparently determined to defeat Doofenshmirtz. The brown-haired doctor dodged the attack, which sent Agent P slamming into the wall.

Before his nemesis could recover, Doofenshmirtz aimed the gun at Agent P and pulled the trigger. BANG! Agent P ducked just in time. Weak and tired from the cat-dog fight, he barely had time to dodge the second shot. Doofenshmirtz smirked evilly at the platypus and shot at him. Agent P dodged again, his fatigue showing a little too much. _I don't think I can go on like this…_ Doofenshmirtz lunged at Perry, determined to win for once. He had pinned the little platypus to the ground. Perry squirmed frantically. He had to escape somehow. The platypus smacked Doofenshmirtz with his tail, then bolted toward the door. "Oh no you DON'T!" Doofenshmirtz shouted and threw the gun at the blue platypus.

SMACK! It hit Agent P right in the head. Perry dropped down to his knees. He shakily got up as Doofenshmirtz threw the gun again. SMACK! A second strike in the exact same place. Perry collapsed, it was too much. One more hit and he was finished. As Doofenshmirtz raised the gun for one final strike, he noticed how weak the little platypus was. Perry thought desperately, _Someone…help…please…I can't go on. _Doofenshmirtz was having second thoughts about throwing the gun again. He saw that Perry was badly hurt by the first strike.

"Perry the Platypus, are you okay?" Doofenshmirtz knew that he wasn't, but asked anyway. Perry replied, _What do you care? You're the one who wants to finish me off!_ Doofenshmirtz protested, "I was going to, but then I noticed how weak you were and had second thoughts. Maybe fighting you isn't the best thing to do." Perry then realized that Doofenshmirtz may be turning over a new leaf. _You finally realized that? [sarcasm] What a great time to do that!_

Doofenshmirtz sighed. "We'd better get you to the vet." He set down the gun and picked up the little platypus. "I just hope we get there in time…"

---------------------------------------

Doofenshmirtz shouted, "TAXI! Hey, TAXI! Ugh! What's a guy got to do to get a cab in this city?" A taxi finally pulled up. Doofenshmirtz got in and said, "Danville Veterinary Clinic, and hurry!" The (formerly) evil doctor held Perry closer to his body, for heat transference. Perry's weak shivering stopped after a few minutes. The little platypus gripped onto Doofenshmirtz's shirt and whimpered. _I don't feel so good. _

Doofenshmirtz looked down at Perry, worried now more than ever! "Perry the platypus, it's gonna be all right." Perry hugged the doctor, very forgivingly. Doofenshmirtz whispered to himself, "I just hope so…"

---------------------------------------

Karl paced, very nervous, and said, "Agent P has been gone _way_ too long! Much longer that he should've been! I think that something must be wrong!" Monogram said, "Relax. He probably wanted to get some take-out on the way back! To see what happened to Agent C!" (He became Popcorn Chicken at KFC) Agent D suggested, _Maybe Agent P is in trouble. I hear that Doofenshmirtz has gotten way tougher lately!_ Monogram looked at Karl, who was starting to get really upset. "Agent D! Don't say that! I'm sure that Agent P is fine!"

Karl's cell phone rang for the third time that day. "Hello?" _"Yes. Do you know a Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz?" _"Yes, why?" _"Well, he came into our clinic carrying a badly injured platypus. Do you have any knowledge of this?" _Karl looked up in fright. "No, I didn't! Until now. What happened?!" The person over the phone said, _"Well, it appears that the platypus was struck in the head by something." _Karl gasped. _No, not Agent P. Please, no… _"I'm on my way." Karl hung up and placed the phone back in his pocket.

Monogram and the other agents looked at Karl as he began to cry. "Karl, what's wrong?" Karl sniffed. "Agent-Agent P has-has been taken to the vet because-because he was struck in the head by some-something!" The intern starting sobbing. Apparently, he had some sort of deep friendship with Agent P. Monogram gasped. Could it be true? Could Agent P be in the same situation as Phineas? Barely clinging to life? "Karl, we'd better go make sure that Agent P is okay." Deep down, Monogram knew that Agent P was not okay, but he couldn't stand to see Karl this depressed.

Karl looked up, "Well, if it means I get to see Agent P, ok."

---------------------------------------

Doofenshmirtz sat in the waiting room, still hugging Perry to him. The little blue platypus whimpered, still in pain. The brown-haired doctor just looked down at Perry, then looked back up. The other pets there weren't injured as seriously as Perry. The vet walked up and said, "Well, the blow dealt by the gun caused a minor concussion. And the platypus had broken his left leg. But a few days of rest, he should be fine." The platypus gripped Doofenshmirtz's white lab coat and cuddled it.

Doofenshmirtz exited the clinic and stepped outside, still holding the little platypus. Very carefully, Doofenshmirtz took off the lab coat and wrapped it around Perry's body, attempting to keep him warm in the cold night. _Doofenshmirtz, is this for real? Could you actually be turning good? _Doofenshmirtz replied, "I don't know. I just felt that helping you was the right thing to do. (Wow, that rhymes.)" Perry sighed. For the first time in his life, he felt comfortable near Doofenshmirtz.

(Now, another musical number)

_You used to be my nemesis, now you are my friend._

_We always fought and fought and fought, but in the end we'd make amends. We never got along, but in the end we knew it was wrong. In the past we were worst enemies, but now we are best friends…_

Doofenshmirtz sighed, "I guess we're stuck at a hotel for the night because the taxi drivers are off the clock." He started to step off the curb, then Perry thought, _THAT'S NOT A CROSSWALK!_ Doofenshmirtz replied, "Oops, sorry."

_Enemies turned friends are now not just pretend. It's reality, but not just you and me…There are other people who are enemies, and now they're turning friends for good…_

Doofenshmirtz sighed, he had walked 6 miles looking for a cross walk. No luck.

_You're my friend._

(that was the end of that musical number)

^ Chapter Two Complete. ^ (dang, it was long.)

(Now for Chapter Three)

The next day…

Phineas had made a full recovery from the accident on the sidewalk. (That was fast) He was coming home today. Ferb, exited to see his step-brother out of the hospital, starting talking more than usual. They had never realized that Perry had gone "missing".

Candace had ordered a pizza to eat while waiting for Phineas to arrive. "Guys, I'm home!" shouted Phineas. He had snuck up on them. Ferb jumped and Candace accidentally slapped the pizza slice onto her face. She wiped the sauce and said, "Phineas, you're back! I missed you! Gasp! Did I say that out loud?" Ferb replied, "Yes, you did." Phineas hugged his sister and step-brother. "I thought I'd never see you again!" admitted Phineas.

Before Ferb or Candace could ask why, the door-bell rang. Candace answered it as she grumbled, "For the last time, it's been over 30 minutes! That pizza is **FREE**!" A red-haired 17-year old with glasses just stared at Candace as if she were insane. "Uh…what?" "Oops. I thought you were the pizza guy."

Karl blinked. "Anyways, have you noticed a little blue platypus anywhere?" Candace glanced at Phineas. "Well, the only blue platypus I know is Perry. He's just…" Candace ran throughout the house shouting for Perry. "Um…he's not here right now. He's…"

---------------------------------------

"MISSING?!" shouted Monogram. Agent P was missing?! Karl replied, "Yep. That's what she said." "Missing. How could he be missing?" Karl said, "I don't know, but Candace was really cute." (This is when the love triangles start: JeremyxCandacexKarl) Monogram looked at Karl. "What?" Karl, laughing nervously, replied, "Oh, nothing."

"I hope not. We know Agent P isn't with them. So, that means we'll have to go see Doofenshmirtz!" Karl looked around nervously. "Er…I have to…go to the doctor's tomorrow. I've been a little pale lately and they're gonna see if I'm anemic!" Monogram looked at Karl suspiciously. "Are you trying to get out of seeing Doofenshmirtz?" Karl sighed, "Yes, I am! And you would too if he tried to kill you with a gun just like he did with me!"

Monogram sighed. Karl did have a point. But, why would Doofenshmirtz start using a gun all of a sudden? Maybe he was tired of being beaten up all the time? "Well, you can stay here. I'm going to go." As Monogram started to walk off, Karl said, "Oh, thanks!" Then, Monogram grabbed the back of Karl's shirt and dragged the intern off, whom was struggling and kicking and shouting, "No! No! No! I'm not going! You can't make me! No!"

---------------------------------------

Knock! Knock! "Hello? Anybody home?!" No answer. KNOCK! KNOCK! "HELLOOOOO?!" Still no answer. Karl muttered, "Well, he must be out. Goodbye!" Then he started to sneak off. "Karl, wait. I think jiggling the doorknob would loosen the lock." Monogram did just that. The door creaked open. Karl said, "Oh, how about that! A loose lock! [sarcasm] Great!" The two peeked inside. Nobody there. They stepped in. Still nobody.

Squish! Karl flinched. Carpet didn't normally make that noise. He stepped back and looked down. There was a damp spot on the carpet. Karl looked at it more closely and noticed a reddish tint to the stain. He gasped. A bloodstain. _Oh-no. This couldn't be… _"Um…sir? You should see this…" Monogram walked over. "Is that…blood?" "Yeah. I think so. But it's still wet, so it must be recent." Squish! "It's stained pretty deep, so it must've been heavy bleeding." Monogram looked at Karl again. The 17-year old was walking toward a window. "Tell the police that it was suicide." Then Karl prepared to jump. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa, now! Don't go killing yourself just yet! What if Agent P is just fine? Then killing yourself is just a waste of time!" Karl thought for a while. Monogram was making sense, but the odds of Agent P being okay were one in a million. "Well, I'll hold suicide off…for now…"

---------------------------------------

Doofenshmirtz sighed. They had ended up sleeping on a park bench. Now, he was trying to find Perry's owners. "Perry the platypus, are you feeling okay?" _Just a little better. But not much. _Doofenshmirtz looked around. "Which house is your house?" Perry looked at Doofenshmirtz. _WHAT?! No! We can't go there! That'd be awkward! _Doofenshmirtz looked at Perry. "Oh, yeahhhh. It would be awkward."

Perry nodded. _So…why don't we go back to Doofenshmirtz Not-So-Evil Incorporated? _Doofenshmirtz stared. "Hey, don't think that this is permanent. It's only until this whole mess has been cleaned up!" Perry sighed. Oh, well. There's always a chance that Doofenshmirtz will get tired of being evil. Doofenshmirtz sighed. Well, he could try to not be evil. But he doubted that he could.

---------------------------------------

Phineas was sitting on the couch, as a silent teardrop fell onto the brown vinyl. "Perry's…missing?" Candace sighed and replied, "I'm afraid so, Phineas." The red-haired boy sniffed. "But…there's so much we didn't get to do with each other." Ferb remarked, "You almost never paid attention to him since I arr…ived…" Ferb realized something. _**I'm**__ the problem! __**I'm **__the one who's diverted Phineas' attention away from Perry! It's __**my**__ fault! _Phineas looked at his step-brother in awe. He realized it as much as Ferb did!

Candace said, "Well, Phineas. He's been missing for a day. One more and…well…there's cars and buses. There are a lot of things that can do harm to a platypus in the city." Ferb glared at Candace. "Oh…er…sorry!" Then the orange-haired teenager vamoosed out of there. Ferb decided to be opposite with Candace. "Phineas, maybe Candace is wrong. Maybe some nice person found him and took him to the kennel. Remember, he has a Home Again microchip!" Phineas looked up. "Really?" Ferb replied in that British accent you love(that was for all the Ferb fans), "I'm positive."

Ferb looked from Phineas to Perry's empty food dish. It would remain empty unless he found Perry. Then again, Phineas would probably never be happy again without Perry or Ferb! Ferb sighed. The choice was inevitable. "Phineas. Pack your bags! We're going to go find Perry if it's the last thing we do!" Unbeknownst to Ferb, it would be the last thing he did. (SUSPENCE!!!)

---------------------------------------

Three days later…

"Hey, mom? Have you seen Phineas or Ferb? I can't find them anywhere!" Candace's mom gasped. "WHAT?" Candace repeated, "I can't find Phineas and Ferb anywhere!" Mrs. Flynn looked at Candace. "They must've gone looking for Perry! Oh, I knew we should've called the police first thing!" Mr. Flynn sighed. "They must think we don't care about Perry at all! We do! He's the one who saved Phineas out there on the sidewalk!" Candace looked at her parents. _Maybe they __**did**__ go looking for Perry. They really care about him. I didn't even like him until now! _Mrs. Flynn interrupted Candace's thoughts by saying, "They must have left when Perry disappeared! We have to go look for them! Lawrence, call the police!" Mr. Flynn replied, "Way ahead of you," while dialing on the phone. "Hello? Is this the Danville Police Department? I'm calling to report three missing persons. Well, the first two are people. The first one has red hair, a white and orange shirt, and blue pants. Oh, his head looks like a triangle. The second one has green hair, a cream-colored shirt, and purple pants. And now, the third one. He's not a person, but a platypus. He has blue fur, brown eyes, and has a blank expression on his face most of the time." Mrs. Flynn and Candace heard a flash of chatter before…"NO! I am NOT crazy!" Mr. Flynn hung up, annoyed that this person was not taking him seriously. "I'm sorry, Candace. They're not listening to me."

---------------------------------------

Meanwhile…

Phineas sighed. They were halfway through town and _still_ no sign of Perry. Ferb said, "Well, there's only one place to go." The looked at each other and said in unison, "The forest!" The two looked at the forest. It wasn't too far. Only two blocks! Phineas started off towards the forest. "Come on, Ferb!" Ferb took off after Phineas. "Hey! Wait for me!"

---------------------------------------

(Sorry, couldn't wait to get back to Perry)

Perry sighed. Well, he felt better. _Doofenshmirtz, I think I'd better go home now. I can go alone. _Suddenly he heard a shout. "PHINEAS! FERB! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Perry gasped. _What? They…They ran away? What? When? How?_ Doofenshmirtz muttered, "I have no idea who or what you're talking about. Could you care to explain?" Perry decided it was better than leaving Doofenshmirtz clueless. _Phineas and Ferb are my owners. And I think they ran away looking for me. They could get killed! I have to find them!_ Then he dashed full-tilt toward the rest of his family. Candace remarked, "Oh, look! It's Perry!" Perry thought desperately, _I'm gonna go find Phineas and Ferb! Don't worry! I __**will**__ find them!_ Candace considered it. "Well, if it means so much to you, you can go looking for them, too!" Perry replied, _Okay. You search the town! I'll search the forest!_ Then the little group split to search for Phineas and Ferb.

Perry waited until the rest of the family to leave before calling Major Monogram with this shocking development. _"Agent P! You're okay!" _said the oh-so-familiar voice of Major Monogram. Karl shouted, _"WHAT?! He's okay?! Lemme see!" _Perry sighed. He hadn't been gone very long. _Oh, wait. Four days __**is **__long. _He looked at Monogram, whom was muttering, _"Agent P leaves for four days and Karl gets overexcited." _Perry decided, _I'd better tell them. _Monogram looked at Perry, _"Tell us what?" _Perry thought, _Well, Phineas and Ferb ran away looking for me. They were apparently __**that**__ worried. Why do they always get into trouble like this?_ _"Well, I dunno. But you'd better go look for them. I don't think they should be out there." _Perry thought, _You have no idea…_

---------------------------------------

Phineas and Ferb stood next to a cliff, clinging onto each other. "Ferb, I never thought it would end this way. These dogs have outsmarted us. I don't think that anybody can save us now!" Phineas was dang wrong! At that instant, Perry jumped in between Phineas and Ferb and the wild dogs. Phineas stated, "Perry! You're okay!" Perry thought, _Of course I'm okay! I can take care of myself! What do you take me for? Candace?_ Ferb muttered, "Yeah, you have a point. She can't last a day without modern food like McDonald's!" The dogs growled. _Oh, look. We've got ourselves a little meal-to-go! _growled one. Another one thought, _First we'll eat the little bite-sized one. Then we'll wash him down with the two lost kids!_

Perry gathered all his courage and stated, _You will __**not**__ hurt Phineas and __Ferb! I care about them. I've known them longer than you! Why don't you go pilfer food from trash cans?!_ The first dog said, _We used to do that, but since these two kids stumbled in, we figured, humans must taste yummy! Bears sure like 'em!_ Perry realized the only way to save Phineas and Ferb was to fight. But one platypus against 15 dogs? Not very good odds. Ferb decided to do something drastic. "I can't believe I'm doing this, but…I'll help you Perry!" _What? No! It's too dangerous for a kid! _"It's dangerous for a platypus, too, but you're doing it!" Perry sighed. Ferb did have a point. _I guess safety in numbers __**is**__ the best thing. So…I hope you know what you're doing. _Ferb sighed. "I do, Perry. I'm saving my family!" Then the 15-year old pointed into the trees. "Look! Steak!" All the dogs turned their heads. "Phineas, run!" Phineas dashed away, looking for help. Perry sighed. Ferb was being foolish. But he made that choice, not Perry. Ferb and Perry each went at a dog. Perry slid under the dog that appeared to be the head, er…brain, of the group. Then, using the same tactic as with Doofenshmirtz, tripped the dog with his tail.

Ferb was trying to make himself taller than the dog that he was facing. That did not work out as well as Perry's tactic. Ferb shouted, "Perry! I could use a little help over here!" Perry ran and knocked the dog off of Ferb. _Okay. Now you go, too. It's too dangerous. I can't risk losing any member of my family._ Ferb said in protest, "Well, neither can I! I've had enough losses. I can't afford to lose another one of my family!" He tugged on one dog's tail. Big mistake. The dog turned and growled at Ferb. Thinking fast, Ferb grabbed a stick and started whacking it to and fro!

Perry was amazed at this tactic. He had to try it sometime! He had hesitated for too long. During this distraction, the dog that Perry had tripped had come in for an attack. Ferb saw the dog sneaking up on Perry. "Perry! Look out!" It was too late, the dog and Perry tumbled down a small hill. Perry was cornered against a rock. _Okay. If you're going to kill me, just do it fast. I don't want to suffer._ The dog growled. _Oh, don't worry. I promise that it'll be a swift, almost painless death. _"Perry!" Perry closed his eyes, expecting the end. Nothing. _Go ahead. Kill me. What are you waiting for? _The dog replied, _Witnesses. I need more than one witness for it to be fun._ At that moment, Karl stumbled in. "Agent P!" The dog smirked. _Perfect timing. _Perry prepared for his swift death. The dog yelped. _What the-?! A stick?! Hey! Stop poking me with that thing!_ Perry opened his eyes. Karl was poking the dog with a stick. "Agent P? Are you okay." Perry, still frightened from this near death experience, stuttered, _I-I-I guess. B-b-but I d-d-dunno about Ferb!_ Karl looked up at the top of the hill. All he saw were a bunch of dogs moving in on something. "Um…I don't see him." CLANG! The dog was hit in the head with a frying pan. Karl looked at Perry, "You're welcome!"

Perry ran as fast as he could, determined to see if Ferb was okay. As he got to the top of the hill, all the other dogs were running off. Ferb was lying on the ground, bleeding really bad. _Oh my gosh. Ferb!_ (Ferb fans, stop reading if you don't wanna know what happens next) Perry ran to his owner. _Oh, Ferb. Ferb, are you okay? _"Not really. Just don't blame yourself, Perry. It was all my idea to stay and help." _Yeah, but I let you! _"Perry, listen to me. I know you didn't want me to stay behind, but I couldn't risk losing you. Not again. Phineas was sad enough when you were just missing. Think about how sad he would be if you died." _But, Ferb, he'll be sad about you, too! _"Well, it doesn't matter. I was causing him to pay almost no attention to you. The only time he took notice was when you disappear every day."

Perry sighed. He didn't know that Ferb felt like an obstruction between Phineas and Perry. _I'm sorry, Ferb. I-I didn't realize-_ "Perry, just tell Phineas that I-that I loved him. He was a great brother." With that, Ferb gave one last breath, then he was gone. _Ferb…Ferb…Ferb, no! No, not Ferb. Ferb! _Perry realized that it was too late. Ferb wouldn't have survived even if he did make it to the hospital. "Agent P, you did what you had to do. Everyone must suffer losses in life. Trust me, I know." Perry sighed. _But, Karl, he felt like he was causing Phineas to pay more attention to him than to me. He thinks that's why I disappeared! So it's really __**my**__ fault!_ Karl sighed. It would be hard to get Perry through this loss. Little did Perry know, that Phineas was on his way to his house to find Candace, his mom, and his step-dad.

---------------------------------------

"Mom! Dad! Candace! Anybody home?" Phineas had made it. He had made it all the way home. "Hey, Perry, Ferb! We made it! We made it all the way-" He looked behind him. "Perry? Ferb? Hello?" Phineas had no clue that right now, Perry was crying, walking home, thinking about Ferb and how much he liked the boy. Phineas heard a familiar chatter. Perry. The red-haired boy whirled around and ran to Perry. "Perry! I'm so glad you're alive! It's good to see you again!" Perry sniffed. "Perry, what's wrong?" _It's-It's Ferb. He-He died while fending off those dogs. He-He said he felt like he was obstructing our relationship. I-I tried to help, b-but- but… _Phineas gasped. "Ferb? Dead? How?" A voice said, "Well, he died while trying to help Perry against those dogs." Phineas looked up. Karl was looking right depressed. "Well, I'll be going now…" _Phineas, I'm sorry. It wasn't my fault. It was Ferb's decision to stay and help! _Phineas put Perry back on the ground and said, "Perry, you don't know how much I liked him! You wouldn't know even if the answer hit you in the face!" _Phineas, wait! _SLAM! The door slammed shut. Perry gave up. _You'll never get over it, will you? _"No! I won't!" Perry walked away as he thought, _Neither will I…_

(Another musical number this time by Miley Cyrus)

_Sha-la-la-la-laSha-la-la-la-la_

_You used to call me your angelSaid I was sent straight down from HeavenYou'd hold me close in your armsI loved the way you felt so strongI never wanted you to leaveI wanted you to stay here holding me_

Perry sadly walked into the kitchen, he needed to think things over. The kitchen was the quietest place to go. As Perry listened to the rhythmic tapping of water from the faucet, he slowly drifted to sleep.

_I miss you, I miss your smileAnd I still shed a tear every once and a whileAnd even though it's different nowYou're still here somehowMy heart won't let you go, and I need you to knowI miss you, sha-la la la la, I miss you_

Perry sighed. Sleeping is hard when you've suffered a loss in your life. Phineas crept into the kitchen, making sure that Perry didn't take his words seriously. "Whew," Phineas whispered, "He's asleep. I just hope he's okay…"

_You used to call me your dreamerAnd now I'm livin' out my dreamOh how I wish you could seeEverything that's happening for meI'm thinking back on the pastIt's true that time is flying by too fast_

Mr. and Mrs. Flynn and Candace entered the house. They noticed Perry fast asleep next to the table, and Phineas stroking his fur lovingly. "Oh, there's Phineas." said Mr. Flynn. Candace pointed out, "But Phineas does look a little upset." Phineas whispered, "It's Ferb…He's dead…"

_I miss you, I miss your smileAnd I still shed a tear every once and a whileAnd even though it's different nowYou're still here somehowMy heart won't let you go, and I need you to knowI miss you, sha-la la la la, I miss you_

"Ferb…dead?" Candace muttered. Mr. Flynn gasped. "But how?" Phineas replied, "That's the question. How?"

_I know your in a better place, (yeah)But I wish that I could see your face (oh)I know you're where you need to beEven though it's not here with me_

_I miss you, I miss your smileAnd I still shed a tear every once and a whileAnd even though it's different nowYou're still here somehowMy heart won't let you go, and I need you to knowI miss you, sha-la la la laI miss you, I miss your smileAnd I still shed a tear every once and a whileAnd even though it's different nowYou're still here somehowMy heart won't let you go, and I need you to knowI miss you, sha-la la la la, I miss you_

(that musical number is over)

^ Chapter Three Complete. ^ (Whew! Very long!)

(Now for Chapter Four)

Perry was still in shock. _Ferb? Why Ferb? It's always the quiet ones, isn't it? Why couldn't it be me? I don't talk! _Phineas hugged the little platypus. "Perry, I didn't mean what I said yesterday. I was just stunned, that's all. I wasn't-" _It's okay, Phineas. I know._ Phineas set Perry back down and the two began walking again. "Perry, if you ever feel like we don't care about you, come and talk to us, okay?" Perry nodded. _I will, Phineas. _They both sighed. "You know, Perry, life hasn't been the same without…you-know-who…" Phineas didn't want to upset Perry too much.

Perry gathered up all the courage to say something he'd never thought he'd say. _I'm running away. _Phineas looked at his friend in amazement. "Perry, what do you mean?!" Perry replied, _Phineas, it's my fault! If I didn't exist, Ferb would still be alive! You would never have gone looking for me and you would never have encountered those dogs! I've caused too much trouble in this family. So I'm leaving! _Phineas looked at Perry as the little platypus ran off. "Perry, wait! It's not your fault! I just know it isn't!" Perry paused. _What do you want me to do? Stay here and cause more losses than ever? I'm getting out of the picture. You've had enough losses the way it is!_

Phineas looked ahead at the bridge. "I think you're right! Look!" There were T.V. news people and the police at the bridge. Perry gasped, what happened there? Did a car run off the road? "We'd better go see what all the fuss is about!" Perry figured he'd better. The news reporter said, "We're here live at the Danville bridge where it is rumored that two grown-ups have just thrown themselves into the river. Since the river is known for its rapids, it is unknown whether or not Mr. and Mrs. Flynn are still alive. Back to you, Dan!" As Phineas gasped, Perry thought, _What'd I tell you? _Perry pretty near through _himself_ off the bridge as well! "Perry, no! It's not your fault!" Another news reporter said, "Oh, look! There's two family members squabbling over…I-don't-know-what!" Phineas stated, "I'm trying to keep Perry from committing suicide!" "I see," said the reporter.

---------------------------------------

Karl ran to the T.V. "Hey! Hurry up! Let's see what today's breaking news is!" Click! The T.V. turned on to show a picture of Phineas holding Perry back from the railing of the bridge. "What the heck is Agent P doing?!" shouted Monogram. Phineas shouted over the T.V., "Perry! It's the wrong decision! You can't commit suicide! It's the wrong thing to do!" Karl shouted, "SUICIDE?!" Phineas shouted, "Oh, dear! Perry!" Then the boy decided he had no choice. He grabbed Perry by the tail and dragged the struggling and kicking platypus away from…you know.

---------------------------------------

Perry thought at Phineas, _Well, Phineas. You win. I won't commit suicide. But I'm still running away. _Then the little platypus took off towards the interstate. Phineas whispered, "I'll miss you…Perry." Perry paused. _I'm sorry Phineas. I have to go before I cause any more trouble. _As Phineas watched Perry depart, he felt a sharp pain in his chest. "Oh…I don't-I don't feel s-so good…" Another pain. Phineas cried out in pain.

Perry paused. He knew that yell. _Phineas! Hold on, I'm coming! _Perry ran as fast as he could. He made it to see Phineas collapsing on the sidewalk. _Phineas! Oh, no, no, no. Not Phineas. _Phineas shouted in pain. "Perry, get help!" The little platypus said-er…thought-_Phineas, I'll be right back! _The hospital was only two blocks from the bridge. With Perry's speed and agility, they'd be there in no time! Or he could just call 911. _Hello? Come on, please pick up! "Hello?" Yeah, Phineas just had a heart attack and I need help right away! We're at the Danville bridge, please hurry! "We'll be right there!" Okay. _Phineas gasped in pain. "Perry, don't worry. I'll be okay. I'll b-be ok-k-kay…" Perry just wished that that was true. As the ambulance pulled up, Perry thought, _Just in time. I just hope it's not too late to save Phineas…_

---------------------------------------

Perry sighed. The only way Phineas would survive this time is if he got a heart transplant. _I just hope we can afford it. _The little platypus looked out the window, into the clouds. _Phineas __**has**__ to live. He just __**has**__ to. If not…Candace and I will be the only ones in the family left. _Doctor Tisdale came up and stated, "Not really…we've been looking at Phineas' files and it seems that his biological father is a…Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz?" Perry was shocked. _WHAT?!_

---------------------------------------

Doofenshmirtz sighed. "I've had it! I've spent 48 hours alone without doing an evil scheme! I need to invent something!" He felt like hitting himself. "Why did I think that I couldn't be evil?" Doofenshmirtz looked down at his feet. "Maybe I was just worried about Perry the Platypus, that's all."

The phone started ringing. Doofenshmirtz walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?" _"Yes, hello. This is Doctor Tisdale speaking. We've just been looking through some files and have discovered something very shocking." _Doofenshmirtz muttered into the phone, "How shocking?" _"Well, you'd better sit down. Okay, here it is…A boy named Phineas Flynn is your son. You're his biological father, it seems. We have yet to find out more." _Doofenshmirtz replied, "Well, thanks for the information. Bye." _"Bye." _He hung up.

"What? I have a son? How can it be?" Doofenshmirtz felt a little weak. "Ohhh…I don't feel so good…" The doctor collapsed, shocked by the information. He could barely pull himself up. "How is it possible that I have a son? I only remember having a daughter with Linda. Maybe he was born after the divorce?" Doofenshmirtz thought a little bit. "I guess I'll have to learn to live with the fact."

---------------------------------------

Perry sighed. Phineas wasn't feeling too good. _Why did this have to happen? I'd do anything to help save Phineas! _A soft voice said, _Anything? _Perry replied, _Yeah, but…hey! Who's that? _The voice replied, _Well, you're about to see. Turn around. _Perry whirled around and saw the cutest platypus he has ever seen! She had amber brown eyes and chocolate brown fur with silver highlights. _Whoa…_

The platypus said to Perry, _I'm Holly. You must be Perry. _Perry replied, _Yeah. How do you know my name? _Holly said, _Well, let's just say that I know people who know people who know a certain someone… _Perry just said, _Okay. That works for now. But, Holly, why are you here?_

Holly looked around shiftily. _Perry, there is something that you need to know. Scientists have been doing a study on heart failure, and they have come up with a way to reverse it. _Perry's hopes started to rise a little. _Really?_ Holly replied, _Yes. But it has a down side. The person who does it has a tendency to forget a few small things. He forgets everything that happened in the past week._

Perry's hopes fell. _What?! What if something big happened that week? How would they react when they found out?! _Holly replied, _The same way they did when in happened. _Perry turned away. _I don't want Phineas to be upset again. He finally managed to get over Ferb a little. He's stopped crying whenever Ferb is mentioned. I don't want that to happen again!_ Holly thought a little. _Well, there is another way. But it's very difficult to come across. Phineas could get a heart transplant._

Perry groaned. _Here we are, back at the money problem! A heart transplant isn't cheap, ya know! Plus, it's a hard thing when someone has to die in order for you to live!_ Holly said to Perry, _Well you have three choices. One, stand by as Phineas slowly slips away. Two, heart transplant, as difficult as it may be. Or three, the new method for him to forget about any deaths in the family when heart failure gets reversed. _Perry sighed. The choice was inevitable. He couldn't let Phineas die. But he didn't want him to forget about the past week either. So…_ Choice number two. A heart transplant!_

^ Chapter Four Complete. ^

(Now for Chapter Five)

Doofenshmirtz paced, muttering to himself. He couldn't get over the fact that he has a son. "How could it be possible? How could I not know this?" Doofenshmirtz gripped the nearest desk to keep from falling over from shock. "Why didn't she tell me?" He wanted answers. "I guess I'll ask Perry the Platypus."

A pause. "Now, how will I get him here?" He was looking for an excuse to come up with a scheme! Little did Doofenshmirtz know, Monogram and Karl were monitoring his every move. "Then again, I should really clean that carpet stain first." DING! "I GOT IT! I'll build a Carpet-Stain-Away-Inator!" Doofenshmirtz's intentions were good here.

"But how will I do it?" He thought a little bit. Then he started pacing. _Pace. Pace. Pace. Turn. Pace. Pace. Pace. Turn. _"Ooh! I'll mix different stain removers together and use them to make the ultimate Stain-B-Gone!" Doofenshmirtz thought a little more. "Yeah, that's it."

---------------------------------------

Karl stared at the TV screen with a puzzled expression. "Now, that was just weird." He looked at the screen again. It showed Doofenshmirtz going through a magazine of home cleaning items. _"Stain remover, stain remover, stain remov-oh! Here it is! Stain removers!" _Monogram walked up. "Hey, Karl! What'cha watchin'?" Karl answered, "Doofenshmirtz making the ultimate stain remover." "ULTIMATE STAIN REMOVER?!" Karl looked around and said, "Yeah. I'm actually glad. 'Cause there's a lot of stains in carpets that won't come out. This time I think it'd be okay for him to do it."

Monogram just said, "Are you out of your mind?! There's always a flaw. And sometimes that flaw can endanger lives!" Karl glanced at Doofenshmirtz. "Yeah. I guess you're right."

[Karl's P.O.V]

_After he __nearly killed Agent P, I wasn't about to go trusting Doofenshmirtz right away. Would you? He almost shot me that one time. But, there was something about Doofenshmirtz that made me feel a little sympathy for him. Maybe he wanted attention, and coming up with schemes was how he got it? Whatever his reasons, it wasn't an excuse for what he did. That's when I decided to break the silence. "We'd better get Agent P on the case. We both know that he needs to get his mind off Phineas." Then, as if on cue, Agent P walked in. But there was something about him that was different. There was a look in his eyes that said, "Phineas is almost gone." He seemed on the verge of crying. I knew that if he was this upset, we couldn't throw him into a mission right away. I asked, "Agent P, is…is everything okay?" Agent P replied, _No. Phineas is barely alive, and Ferb is dead. Worse his parents are dead and…I feel so alone. _He brushed a teardrop from his cheek. I couldn't stand to see him so upset. I stepped over to him and said, "Agent P, you're not alone. You have friends who care about you." _Like who?_ he asked. I said, "Well…you have us…" Agent P's expression brightened a little. _Karl…_ "Yeah, Agent P?" _You're the best friend I could ever have. But…It just doesn't match what I feel for Phineas. _I fought back tears. I couldn't let Agent P see me crying like this. I just couldn't. I managed to say, "Agent P, it's gonna be all right." I saw tears streaming down his cheeks, and I felt tears on mine. We gazed into each other's eyes for a while, before Agent P and I finally burst into tears. He thought, _I don't think Phineas will make it. Even if he does, he won't be the same. _I said, "Don't think 'worst case scenario', it just makes things seem worse than they are." Agent P fell into my arms, curling up in my lap. _Karl, why are you crying? _he asked. "I'm worried about Phineas. I don't know him, but he must be a really nice person." _Karl, I don't think it'll matter if I tell him I'm a secret agent. I think I should tell him. It made me feel uncomfortable keeping it from him all these years. _I managed to say before bursting into sobs, "I guess you should tell him, if it'll make you feel better."_

[End Karl's P.O.V.]

Monogram thought, _If Agent P felt uncomfortable not telling Phineas about being a secret agent, maybe he could tell him. _He said, "Agent P, you can go tell Phineas. I guess it isn't the end of the world if you tell him. But he can't tell anyone else. Mostly because no one would believe him." You could've sworn that Perry smiled after that statement. Perry cuddled with Karl for a few more minutes, then departed to tell Phineas what he'd been longing to tell him for years. Karl whispered, "Bye, Agent P. I hope Phineas makes it."

---------------------------------------

Phineas weakly said, "Perry, why didn't you tell me this before?" Perry replied, _Truth be told, I didn't want it used against you. But…look where hiding the fact got you. _Phineas muttered, "Perry, listen. If you didn't want me to find out before, why did you save me out there when I had the stroke?" Perry choked back a sob. _Because…I didn't want to lose you. _Phineas sighed. "Perry, I promise that I'll try my best to get through this." Perry sighed. He knew that Phineas would try, but the odds of him surviving were…not good. _Bye, Phineas._

---------------------------------------

Karl walked down the street, questions filled his head. _Will Phineas make it? Will Agent P be okay? Why do I care so much about someone I don't even know? _As he started to mull things over, a black haired girl with a pink bow on her head walked past him, sobbing hysterically. "Are…are you okay?" he asked. The girl turned around and said, "No! My…my boyfriend is barely clinging to life, my dog ran away, and same boyfriend as before never knew I loved him!" As the girl started sobbing, using his shirt as a paper towel, Karl decided to ask one thing. "Who is your 'boyfriend'?" The girl stopped crying just long enough to say, "Phineas. His name is Phineas." Karl stuttered before blurting out, "What?!" The girl said, "Phineas. Do I have to spell it for you?! P-H-I-N--" "I know how to spell Phineas!" The girl said, "Then why'd you say 'what'?" Karl sighed. "You'd never believe me if I told you. It's just too ridiculous." The girl (Isabella, BTW) said, "Go on. You can tell me. I'll believe you." Karl sighed. _If I tell her, she'll laugh at me. Well, I don't care if I'm known as insane! I have to tell her!_ He finally decided to say, "His pet platypus told me. I know it sounds crazy, but it's true." Isabella stared at him for a while, then burst out laughing. "That is the funniest thing I've ever heard!" Catching a glimpse of Karl made her stop laughing. "Oh, you were serious?" "Yes, I was serious!" Isabella stared even longer than before. "Okay, tell me the whole story. You're telling me that Perry knows you? Even crazier, he can talk?!" "Well, he doesn't talk…But I'll explain to you."

---------------------------------------

Later, Much Later…

Karl sighed. "And that's the whole story." Isabella stuttered for a minute or two before finally coming up with a _real_ sentence. "You're crazy. No, wait…You're insane." Karl groaned. "Oh, I knew people would say this! Can't anybody ever cut me a break? I've had enough, I tell you!" A chittering noise brought them to attention. "Agent P!" "Perry?!" _Oh, hi, Karl. Hi, Isabella. _Isabella almost fainted. "Wait, wait, wait! Everything he said was _true_?!?!" Then, Karl sighed. "Yes. Nobody ever believes me. I've had enough of that, I tell you!" And who entered next? Jeremy!!! (crowd cheers) Now we have a complete cast. All we need now is Stacy! (smirks) Jeremy said to Karl, "Hey, kid. I heard you had a crush on Candace." Hmm…wonder who told him that? (coughididcough)


End file.
